Out Of The Light Into The Darkness
by Requiem Of Sorrow
Summary: What happens when Kagome accidentally shoots Inuyasha and he falls into a crevice? And then comes back, three years later, totally changed! InuxSan
1. Chapter 1

Sango and Miroku held hands as they walked down the road towards Kaede's village. The seven of them had been walking like that, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Akitoke Hojo, Shippo, Kilala, and Myoga all walked down the trail. It had been three whole years since they had come back to the village. They were happy to see Kaede hobble up, smiling. "Ye all have been gone quite some time!" she said lightly, embracing Miroku for a light hug. Sango and Kagome both chirped up, along with Shippo. "Kaede!" they all cried out, hugging the old woman tightly. She laughed and waved them off. "And who would ye be?" she asked a blushing Akitoke Hojo.

He smiled. "My name is Akitoke, Akitoke Hojo. I am Kagome's fiancée!" he said lightly, cupping her hand. Kagome smiled and held his hand tightly, tilting her head to Kaede. Kaede blinked. "That reminds me. Where be Inuyasha?" this caused a quiet to settle over the group. Kagome spoke up. "Oh Kaede…we'll tell you when we get to your hut, k?" Kaede sensed distress and nodded, leading the way. Miroku turned to see Sango staring at a tree, and Kilala too. "Sango, what is it?" "I thought I sensed a demonic aura there, but it quickly left…oh well, I must have imagined it. Come on, husband." When they were in the hut, Kaede leaned forward and placed another log on the fire. Kagome spoke up. "It…it happened about two and a half years ago." she reached into her pocket and pulled out the purified and whole sacred jewel. Kaede gasped. "We were in the final fight with Naraku. He was in his true form, a giant red spider with a tattoo on its back. Inuyasha used his backlash wave and I used my sacred arrow, both at once. But I…I…." Sango embraced her as Kagome began to cry. "Kagome…she shot it at Naraku, and had tripped. It veered off course and hit Inuyasha, in his heart. He fell into a crevice and we didn't…we didn't see him afterwards." Sango said disappointingly. Kaede covered her mouth, a tear sliding down her un-patched eye. "Inuyasha is…dead?"

Kagome sucked in air as Hojo silently held her in his lap. "…Yes." he said quietly. Kaede sighed. "I always knew Inuyasha would die in a glorious battle…but wait. He fell, doesn't mean he's dead. Do you have any proof?" Kagome sobbed and said 'yes', at the same time. She reached into her shirt and pulled out his necklace of subduing. Kaede frowned. "I see." "Miroku…" "Yes, I sense it too Sango. Do you, Kaede?" "Aye. A demonic aura. Probably drawn by the sacred jewel." they all got their weapons, Akitoke wielded the spear of spirits, an ancient and holy blade. They all came out to see a large panther demon, black and devastating. It was bad enough, but even worse when it swiped its claw before any of them had prepared and had the sacred jewel, powering it up and doubling its size, its fangs falling over its lower lip as the eyes glowed blood red. Sango and Miroku swore. "It's aura is even stronger than Naraku's!" Sango shouted. Kagome drew an arrow and shot at the beast. A barrier powered up and deflected the arrow.

She swore under her breath. The group had gotten a lot more aggressive since three years ago. The panther roared and swung its mighty claw down on-Shippo! The young fox could fight, but not stop this attack! "AH!" he screamed, about to cry. "Daddy…Daddy,…Daddy Inuyasha, Help me!" he screamed in terror. Suddenly, a black blur emerged from the forest. It passed by the beast, and took it's paw with it, the beast roared. They all turned their heads to see a clawed hand place on top of the paw, then pull the figure up. No one breathed. No one even blinked. Then Kagome spoke his name. "Inuyasha…?" There he stood, but a lot different than anyone had remembered. His silvery hair reached his knees and was tinted red at the end, like it had been dyed. Purple streaks etched down his cheek, yet his eyes remained a cool amber. His sword was sheathed at his side, his claws bloody from the slice.

His clothing had been changed as well, gone from its normal red to a deep black with rose designs on the edges of the sleeves. The panther demon roared and attacked again. Inuyasha leapt upwards and ran up the demon's arm, bringing back two fingers, then two dark energy whips flung out at the demon. "Tentacles Of Darkness!" the panther roared one final time as the tentacles took its head off, jewel shard and all. Inuyasha caught it and examined it in his palm as the demon's head slid to the ground. Inuyasha turned to see the group staring at him in complete and utter awe, disbelief, and, mostly, fear. His aura had gone from half demon powerful to demonic ultimatum powerful, totally unstoppable. His dog ear's perked, tinted red at the tips. He brought his arm back and tossed the jewel. It hit Kagome in the forehead before she snapped back and caught it.

"I-Inuyasha!" she shouted, running forward. She embraced him in a full hug. He didn't return it, but didn't pull from it either. "Hello." He said blatantly. His voice was the same sound but the tone was calm and smooth, like how Sesshomaru spoke. She backed up and looked at his purple stripes. "You're…a demon?" "No. I embraced my demon blood." "How are you alive?" Sango asked in happy confusion. "I fell into that hole and was taken by an old demon to her cave. She helped me, and trained me in the ways of darker aura." he said calmly, hands at his sides. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all got a little tenser.

"Darker…aura?" "Yes. I have embraced my demonic blood." he said in monotone, eyes trained on the moon. "But what about becoming human, and us and Kikyo?" "…Yes Inuyasha, what of me?" The group turned to see Kikyo advancing, her pale face and eyes looking upon him ruthlessly. "You embraced your demon. Why. We had an agreement, Why?" she shouted, now up to him, anger and pain so evident in her face. Inuyasha lifted a hand to cup her cheek, thumb grazing as an eerie silence settled over the others. "Ah, Kikyo…." his hand moved quickly, his claws extended and ripped through her shoulder, down through her heart, and out her hip. She fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing, gasping for air as he souls flew from her body, the soul collectors dissipating and crumbling into dust that left on the breeze.

Blood splattered in a pool around her, and he smirked. "Foolish." he wept his hand to the side as the blood on his fingers came off. He shook his head. "I told you I would be the one to send you to hell." he looked up to see an in-stance Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, Akitoke as well. Ready to fight. Inuyasha blinked once. "You have the wish to fight, me?" he lifted his hand and drew his blade. Tetsusaiga had changed as well. It was a thin katana now, but just as long with the fur still on the hilt. The blade itself was a deep black, and the fur a dark blue. The hilt was the same, a rusty golden bottom and a brown leather handle. He spun it once and put the tip to the ground. "Then come." Kagome shook her head. "We're sorry Inuyasha. But for your own sake. We're going to have to kill and purify you." Miroku nodded, as did Akitoke. Sango did hesitantly, shutting her eyes in careful contemplation, then lifted her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha smirked, fangs visible. "COME ON!" Kagome released a sacred arrow, the bow string flinging after it but stopping at its limit. Akitoke threw his sacred spear at Inuyasha, a bluish purple tint following the blade itself. Miroku charged forward, lifting his staff and swinging once with all his might, then sending two sacred sutra's at him as Sango threw Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha turned to the side, the arrow's purity flying by his face. He moved when Akitoke's spear came forth, an after image of himself following. He lifted his blade and pushed it along the side of the spear, spinning it, and kicking the bottom of it, sending it right back at Akitoke. He turned on Miroku, the staff fell past his form and he lifted his sword, sending it into his gut and out of his back, then kicking his form into Sango's Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha twirled his blade and sheathed it. This all had taken place in one minute and fifty seconds. He walked up to the dying Miroku and lifted his hand. It began to glow blue. He sliced forward, stabbing into him.

Miroku's wound healed instantaneously, but he still lay unconscious. Inuyasha stood back up, cracking his knuckles. "Are you done?" they all watched in disbelief. He hadn't even used any powers or abilities. Just…wow. He turned around, and shook his head. "Foolish humans. Do not attack a lord. I will kill you in a matter of seconds if I wished it. But I don't." he lifted his hand and spoke. "Shiori. Bring in the boy." Shiori walked from the forest behind the group, her orb in hand. She wore the same white kimono as usual, her barrier orb in her palms.

A boy followed, wearing a demon slayers suit, looking confused but then quite happy when he saw Sango. Sango shouted. "Kohaku!" she ran up, dropping her weapons and embraced him fully. Inuyasha watched as Shiori walked up to him and stood behind him, just peeking out in shyness at the others. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome just now noticed the long black tail on his shoulder, like that Sesshomaru had. He spoke. "I came to save Shippo from harm. Seeing as how I've moved from the panthers claws to my 'friends' fangs…I'm leaving." he turned around and walked towards the forest. Sango turned, joyful tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, th-" "

Do not finish the sentence. I came here in hopes of returning. I embraced my blood and darkness for power so I could protect those closest to me." he lifted his hand and placed it on Shiori's head and she smiled with a happy giggle. "Shiori is all I have I see. So I will protect her. At least on this night She has not tried to kill and purify me. Come, Shiori. Back to camp." his tail swished once, then twirled around the pair. It turned a bright crimson, almost pink, and lifted them into the air, the tail twirling almost as if two snakes fighting. He continued to ascend until he was high up, then flew forward. He flew with the young half bat demon until they were out of sight. Kagome fell to her knees, wide eyed as Miroku stirred in Sango's arms. Akitoke watched as she spoke.

"He didn't even use the wind scar. or any of his powers. he just…." Kaede stood awestruck at the door of her hut, had being watching the whole thing. "These old bones won't let me fight…but Inuyasha…ye all must find him and destroy him for his own good!" Kagome nodded. she understood. Akitoke did as well, followed by Miroku, a crying but still nodding Shippo, and then Sango. Kaede sighed. "Be a grim night. Come. Gather supplies for your journey and get some rest." the group all stood up and brought each other to the hut. Inside, they slept silently one hour later. There was total silence, other than a sobbing young fox demon ordered to slay his new father.  


"…Well, let's get this over with." Sango said as she placed her boomerang onto her shoulder and laid it across her back. Miroku nodded as Kagome approached with Kilala on her shoulder and Shippo walking up behind. Akitoke followed, nodding his head as well. Kagome let another tear fall from her eye. "Inuyasha…." "Yes?" she turned to see the half demon approaching once more, Shiori close behind. Kagome resisted the urge to hug him, knowing she had to do just the opposite. "We have to…to kill you. To make you peaceful again!"  


"To bring me peace you will kill me. Knowing I will not go out with a smile and standing still. So. You're going to bring me peace by fighting and killing me. Your logic is undeniable." Sango shook her head. He was entirely different. He spoke intelligently, as if he knew every word usable in his reply, had dissected it, then put it in his sentence. Like Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha…you've turned into Sesshomaru!" shouted Sango. "And that is bad…because?" Miroku felt a chill run down his spine as Sesshomaru stepped from the trees.

Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn followed closely behind. He slanted his eyes. "My brother has seen the light of the dog demon's blood. Why is that bad?" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha isn't a demon, he has a heart!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha shook his head. "I told you brother." Sesshomaru said, regaining his calm composure. Inuyasha nodded. "Told you what?" Miroku asked. "He told me when I embraced my demon blood none of you would accept me. You would all deny me and try to slay me. He was right to the most miniscule detail, as always. I have been given more power and strength, speed, and intelligence than I have ever wielded before. Why is that bad?"

"Because you're not the same." Sango said, fire in her eyes. "You're too calm, too composed, too cold. The old Inuyasha was happy, and nice, and brash! He may not have been as strong, but the old Inuyasha was better than you ever will be!" "…I see." Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled. "Older Brother…take the smaller ones and leave…I wish to speak and perhaps deal with them alone." "…As you wish. Rin. Jaken. Come." he turned and walked back into the trees, followed by the young girl, mumbling imp and silent dragon. They had to wait for some time before Sesshomaru's perceptive hearing was out of earshot, then Inuyasha spoke.

"I once called five of you friends. I called one of you best friend, and inside love." he said, closing his eyes when Kagome bit her lip at that statement. "…I embraced my blood. Because the arrow that had made its way into my body was purifying me. So I retaliated with my demon blood. And eventually, I embraced it to help myself stay alive. Then, as I lay dying on the ground from the strain, floating down an underground river, an old woman saved me."

"She taught me darker aura arts to heal myself because she was too weak and didn't know any else to do. I was in that cave for a day, and from all of the strain and pained suffering, I fell into a coma. I awoke to find my aura had been manifesting on its own. It was too far darkened to go back. Do you want to know? Kagome. Shoot me. Come." Inuyasha opened his eyes again, Kagome had already nocked the arrow. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she whispered under her breath before letting the arrow fly. It let out its pink flow and flew at Inuyasha. It was inches from his chest, closing in.

Then, a huge black wave appeared in front of his body. It ripped the arrows pink glowing aura to shreds and the arrow itself melted. The wave died down, it had caused a huge gust of wind and some trees to shake. He blinked once and raised two fingers. The tips began to glow black. "Goodbye." he raised them, when suddenly a voice called out. "Inuyaaaaashaaaaaaaaa!" he closed his eyes and the tips of his fingers dimmed to their normal state. He turned around to see a young girl running up to him. She had silver hair and pink eyes, with two cat-like ear perched atop her head, a long cats tail swishing back and forth behind her.

She jumped up onto his shoulders, climbing his tail. He watched as she did this, then she played with the tips of his ears before speaking. "Who are they?" "Luna. What are you doing." "Looking for you. Uncle said you were around here." "Hm. Stand aside while I deal with them." She blinked and nodded quickly, then jumped off of his back and shoulders to sit by a nearby tree. Inuyasha lifted his hand. "You are above my tentacles of darkness technique. My 'former' companions should feel my newest blade. This is no longer Tetsusaiga. This is Tetsuuga."

Inuyasha put the blade to the ground and lifted it. "You will pay for your incompetence." a black whirlwind began to form around the blade. Kagome squinted her eyes. "That whirlwind…I've seen it somewhere before…Oh NO!" Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome in confusion. "Run! It's the-" "DRAGON TWISTER!" Inuyasha sliced the blade downwards and a huge purple and black whirlwind, whipping at them flew forward, an orb of black energy almost slicing them to pieces as he did so. Sango and Miroku got onto Kilala and Kagome jumped onto Shippo, who had turned into a large white bird with a blue bow on it's head.

Inuyasha lifted the blade and slanted his eyes. He spun his sword and sheathed it. He was getting pissed. Very pissed. He slanted his eyes as his fangs grew long and his eyes turned red. His mouth and nose began to bulge until they were a snout and his hands turned into paws. Black fur covered his body and grew along with his shape until Sesshomaru's exact dog form replica, excluding the black fur, stood in front of them. It was about forty feet tall, and it let out a ferocious roar not even Sesshomaru could muster. Sango noticed the small cat-like girl had climbed her way onto Inuyasha's dog form, sitting on his neck and laughing like a little girl getting a present. She pointed. "Sick 'em!"  


Inuyasha growled and leapt forward, taking a slash at Kagome and Shippo. Shippo avoided it, but lost some tail feathers in the process. The young girl spoke again. "Daddy, I'm bored. GO back to the other you." Inuyasha growled as he slowly transformed into his normal state. Before anyone could make a sound, Inuyasha moved. He dashed forward and up the trunk of a tree, then planted his foot on the top and leapt high upwards, an after image behind him. He spun in the air and swung his claws. "Darkness, REIGN!"

he slashed them downwards and four long black slashes, like his iron reaper soul stealer attack, came down on Sango and Miroku. Sango put her foot on Kilala and pushed off with the cat demon following, barely avoiding. Miroku leapt up. He reached out to catch Sango's hand. That's when Sango's world came crashing down on her. The claws sliced into Miroku's body, tearing him up. He gasped and then fell, slamming into the ground. Inuyasha landed down beside his body. He did the same process, bluish glow to his claws slashed forwards and healed Miroku. "…It would seem I cannot bring myself to kill any of you." he turned to the young girl. "Luna…come. Shiori awaits." the young cat demon nodded and rushed forward, leaping onto his shoulders. Inuyasha turned to Sango and the rest, Sango was holding Miroku's body in quiet prayer. Kohaku had stayed at Kaede's, Sango felt he had seen enough battle. Inuyasha spoke again. "…Do not bother me again." he turned around to face the forest ahead. "Ever…again." he walked forward, his tail swishing behind him as he did so. Kagome nocked another arrow.

"We need to purify you! Inuyasha, it has to be done!" he turned around sharply, eyes slanted. "Fine! You want to know what needs to be done! Then I'll tell Sango about you and the monk's little secret, shall I?" Miroku and Kagome's faces paled instantly. Akitoke looked off, and Sango looked confused. "Tell me…what secret?" "Oh, Sango doesn't know but you told Akitoke?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome put the arrow down. "Inuyasha, don't!" "How did he find out?" Miroku asked himself. "Oh please, monk. Your stench covers her from when you two slept together."

Sango froze. Her entire world came crashing down upon her. She turned her head to see Kagome holding her arm and glancing at the ground. Miroku was walking towards Sango, raising his hands. "I'd say they've done it twice, at most. Once before and once after your marriage." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, shaking his head in disgust. Sango looked down, her brownish black hair hiding her eyes. Miroku spoke slowly, approaching her slowly. "Sango…?"

Sango stared at the ring on her finger. Kagome had informed her of the marriage procedures from her time, and enjoyed them. She and Miroku had gotten two golden rings forged. She lifted it to her other hand and slipped the ring off. She gazed at it for a moment and lifted it and aimed it, so Miroku's face was visible through the circular band. She closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eye. As if he had been reading her mind, Inuyasha lifted two fingers and lashed out. A long black tentacle whipped forward and went through the band, slicing it in two. He retracted the whip and popped his knuckles.

"You're a devoted man, Akitoke, to forgive Kagome for such crimes. But doing something like that truly is unforgivable." he turned. "Come Luna." "Right!" the young cat demon ran up and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand, holding it as she walked beside him. Sango looked up. "Inuyasha…wait…." the silver haired dog turned around to see Sango staring at him, turning her back on Miroku. "Let me come with you." Inuyasha turned to her, and glanced at Miroku. "And of the monk? And Kagome?" "…I'll miss them but…I just don't want to be near them anymore…." she hugged herself and looked away. "Little brother, have your dealings come to a close yet?"

Sesshomaru asked as he emerged from the forest once more. Inuyasha nodded once and lifted his hand. Two tentacles shot from his fingers and wrapped around Sango's waist. Inuyasha's tail began to twist in that same pattern, turning into a cloud as he pulled her to it. She willingly was caught in one of his powerful arms and brought into the sky. Sango closed her eyes and let herself drift into sleep.

Several hours later, she awoke to the feeling of being surrounded by a dark fabric. It was fluffy, and comfortable. She was laying on it, whatever it was. There was someone next to her, though. A cat? No, the cat girl. Luna, that was it. She opened her eyes completely and looked up. Inuyasha's face hit her gaze and she stared, then sat up. She had been laying on his tail. They were in a cave, a small fire blazed.

She sat up and looked out the entrance. She yelped as she backed up from the edge. They were on the side of a cliff, the cave was unreachable by foot. The mountainside was straight down like a cliff and sleek. She backed a little more when a pebble fell down the side. They were at least sixty five feet up. She turned around and walked back inside. There was a fire right in the middle, surrounded by stones to keep it down. Inuyasha lay against the wall, Luna on his tail. Shiori was leaning against someone, breathing slowly with a human arm hooked around her.

"Kohaku!" Sango said in surprise, running forward and bending in front of the boy. She grunted when a cold and moist item hit her lips and wrapped around her head, pulling her. She turned to see Inuyasha's dark whip. He put a finger to his lips. He was standing up, pointing to a small doorway that led to another, 'room', in the cavern. Sango nodded and followed him inside. He sat down and started a fire. Sango sat down on the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha?" "Yes?" "…I'm sorry." he looked up, putting the flint and rock down. "For what?" "Trying to purify-No. That's an excuse. Trying to kill you. It was wrong." he blinked, then nodded. "Apologies aren't needed. You were simply doing what you thought was right. I'm still unsure of whether you were right or wrong in your plight." Sango gave a soft smile. He was still quick to forgive.

She had to admit, she liked this Inuyasha more. The last one was emotion prone. This one was logical, smart. Dependable. She shook her head. Now was not the time. "How did you get Kohaku?" "Snuck him from Kaede's. She sensed my aura, I'm sure, but must have been asleep because I wasn't interrupted. I woke him, and told him everything. He came without fighting." Sango sighed. "Thank you." "No thanks are needed." he said with a dismissive wave and spoke again. "Where are you going to go now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Leggato here. I do not own Inuyasha or any of his characters. I do, however, own Luna. So bite me. xD just kiddin. Everyone who can, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! Due to a few of them, I'm going to shorten the chapter lengths. I should put a chapter in once every day or two, and I'm going to head for forty five chapters. Pray for me. .

So again, thank you!

And just in case I forgot, this will last throughout the entire storyline-I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do own the spider demon(Yunama) and Luna the cat demon aka Inu's daughter. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going to go now?" Inuyasha asked, his black tail drifting slowly behind him in a harmonic balance. Sango looked off to the room where her younger brother resided. "I'm going to stay near Kohaku. Other than that, I don't know where I'm going to go. A village would be too risky, I don't want to have to see Kagome and Miroku again. Not after…" "I understand." he stood up and went to the room, then the cave entrance. He reached into his black garments and removed a long silver flute. He lifted it to his lips and began to play. The tune was high pitched and ominous.

Inuyasha's eyes thinned as his spirit lifted from his body and moved about the forest below at incredible speeds, even for him. He kept zooming and darting until he saw a blur of white. He turned and headed towards it, emerging into Sesshomaru's temporary camp. He spoke. "Sesshomaru. Sango will be traveling with me." "The demon slayer?" Inuyasha nodded lightly, his body was transparent but details could still be made out. Sesshomaru nodded in return. "And, of the others?" "The fox demon is my son in honor. Do not touch him. The old woman in the village and the village itself are off limits as well." "And, of the other three?" Inuyasha's cold eyes slanted slightly and he spoke. "Do not go hunting for them. And do not kill on sight. But If they try to attack or get you to leak information about me, feel free to kill them." Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Little brother, I tire of doing your dirty work. However, spilling that traitor monk's blood will be satisfactory." Inuyasha nodded. "Very well older brother." he turned in place and began to dash off back towards Sango and the others, hearing Sesshomaru tell Rin and Jaken to leave with him. He rushed, seeing his own body standing in the cave's entrance, Sango's confused face next to it. He entered his physical state with a whisp, and slid the flute from his lips. "You are traveling with me." he said as he put the flute down. "What was-" "Unimportant." Inuyasha decided traveling with her would be fine, but not telling her her ex-husband would be dispensable now.

"Alright. Can-" "Your brother will accompany us." Sango smiled softly and nodded. "First, however, your attire will need to be dealt with." "My…what?" "Your clothes." Sango looked down upon her demon slayers outfit. She must've left her kimono when she had rushed to attack Inuyasha with the others. She looked up. "Oh, right. What do you have in mind?" "We're going to go see an old friend of Sesshomaru's. A spider demon. Very rare." "Why is a spider demon rare…?" Inuyasha bent down to gaze upon Luna. "She's the last of her kind. A web spinner. Silk web that never break nor wears. It is piercable, and doesn't stop you from being hit, but at least you won't have a naked body in the middle of battle." he lifted his hand and swept a bang from the cat girl's eyes. Sango remembered something. "Oh, that girl. She called you daddy earlier. Is she…? Did you…?" "No. and…no." Inuyasha replied, shaking his head as he lifted Luna up softly, holding her gently so as not to wake her. "I found her lying in the road when her parents were assaulted by birds of paradise demons." he replied softly, then turned to Shiori.

"Her mother is dead. The bat demons had brethren in the mountains near the wolf den and they assaulted the village when word reached them. Shiori only managed to get out because her mother rushed her out before the attack when she saw me." Inuyasha set Luna down beside Shiori, who made a soft meowing sound and stayed asleep. Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Come. We're going to see the spider." Sango blinked. "Already?" "Did you have something else planned?" "Oh…no. Let's go." not too long after, she and Inuyasha were riding atop his flowing pinkish tail once more.

Sango held onto Inuyasha's clothing tightly. She had ridden atop Kilala thousands of times, but she trusted that cat demon more than she did herself. She gasped. "Kilala!" Inuyasha turned his head to see her. "What about her…?" "I left her behind with the others!" "Ah…we will retrieve her later…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah...We will retrieve her later." Sango nodded her agreement to Inuyasha and clenched onto his clothes tightly. "How are we flying...?" Inuyasha blinked, and looked upon her from the corner of his eye. "A trick only Sesshomaru knows the meaning of. He imbued my tail with this ability and now we fly." Sango looked down. "oh..." she slowly but gradually released his clothing, standing on her own. She looked at Inuyasha was standing. He was standing straight upwards, his hands limped at his sides untensed, his eyes set on the direction they were headed. She then began to notice Inuyasha himself. She noticed how the wind blew his clothes and revealed his muscular arm and long claws he so gently held Luna with. She looked down and saw the wrinkles in his clothing were'nt wrinkles, but the wind blew the clothes against his legs and they were muscle creases. Her jaw began to slacken subconsciously. His long silver hair, tipped with blood red attributes, his dragn tails were missing too, he must have cut them off.

She noticed her hand had taken hold of his arm. He looked back to her as she realized what she was doing and her face turned scarlet red.

"Something wrong...?" he asked lightly, tilting his head back. she shook her head and released his arm, standing on her own as he looked back forward. she put her hands on her cheeks and entered intense thought. 'What was that...? Why did I grab his arm...his muscled...no. no! focus. why is he so attractive now, i should be afraid not attracted! Wait. I never felt like this around Miroku. I mean sure, he made me happy, but not like this! Oh, it's probably nothing, maybe it was just a phase.' she waved it off and shook her head, leaving a very confused looking Inuyasha watching her before he turned back ahead. About ten minutes of akward silence later, Inuyasha and Sango dove slowly, and emerged below the clouds. They came upon a large black castle, abandoned and clearly more than a hundred years old. Spider webs lined the walls, and hissed as Inuyasha and Sango landed. Sango cursed under her breath. In all the commotion and confusion she had left her Hiraikotsu on the moutain cave. She lifted her hand to her sword and waited. Inuyasha lifted his hand. "Stand down." Sango looked at him confused but relaxed and stood up fully.

"Good." Inuyasha turned to the spiders. They were all blocking a doorway, hissing and tapping their many legs like a bull preparing to charge. He spoke. "I am here to see Yunama. Come. Bring your greatest warrior." the spiders hissed and parted as a loud sound began to be heard, footsteps. Sango whispered. "What's going on?" "Yunama only lets those worthy approach her. If you defeat the current champion, you may enter." eight long legs slid from the doorway, pulling. A spider, about the size of a small bus, emerged, screeching loudly. It had a human head and two long fangs, and each of its legs had a spike on the third indentation, or knee. Inuyasha slanted his eyes. "My tentacles of darkness are innefective due to Yunama's darkness barrier around her castle. So I will defeat him with my claws." he lifted his hand and popped his knuckles, then bent down. he began a walk, then a jog, then a sprint towards the spider, moving at speeds unimaginable. He leapt forward and lifted hsi claws, swiping at the spider demon. The spider leapt, moving quickly for its size, then landed down behind Inuyasha. it brought two long legs slamming towards his head. Inuyasha bent, then leapt upwards.

The world seemed to slow down for a moment as she watched Inuyasha. He planted a hand, one each on the swiped legs, then both feet, then two hands, in a session of backflips. he continued this until he spun upwards over the spiders biting fangs and landed on its torso. He lifted both hands and crossed his arms in front of him in an ex pattern, then swiped together, severing the spiders head and letting it clatter to the ground. The spider's body stayed still for a moment, then fell down lightly before turning into purple ash. Inuyasha stepped from the ash and swiped his feet to get the dust off. A raspy old voice loomed out from the castle. "Hiccccccccc, Inuyasha...Come inn..." It hissed between mid-sentences. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed the stunned Sango's hand, before throwing her at the castle. Sango closed her eyes. This was it. But that was put to a stop when Inuyasha flew past her and landed in the window she was heading towards. he turned around and reached out, and caught her by her waist, pulling her to him to stop any damage. She stood there for a moment, before eventually backing up. Inuyasha was facing a spider demon. This one had human legs, but eight arms, four on each side of her torso. She wore a fanged mask, and spoke. "Hicccccc, do you like my workkk, Inuyashaa...?" she asked, lifting a hand and fondling Inuyasha's shirt.

"Yes, Yunama. My companion here seeks more of your fine work." she looked to Sango and nodded, hissing again. "Hicccccc, you're timing is alwayssss perfect...a wolf demon outside is harming my soldiersssss...take care of himm...he hasss furred legsss and armsss..." Sango blinked. "Koga?" "Yunama, you are a blessed woman." Inuyasha said with the first smile Sango had seen on Inuyasha, that held a bloodlust. He turned and rushed from the window. "Inuyasha!" Sango cried. "Do not fear...Inuyasha is a gallant young lad...Such a formidable opponent, as welllll...he will turn the wolf demon to scrapsssss..." Sango shook her head lightly, looking out the window to see Koga suprised as Inuyasha landed behind him. "That's what I'm afraid of."

((Alright folks, quick interruption. we're switching to the outside, Koga and Inuyasha, just for those of you who would have gotten confused. :P thnx for reading!))

Koga turned his head, stunned, to see Inuyasha staring back at him. Koga sniffed. "Mutt." "Not anymore, wolf." Koga sniffed again. "You smell...demon. You smell like demon." "Because I am one. You are harming these spider soldiers who reside in my west." "YOUR west?" "Yes, my west. The silver dog clan rules over the west, and my brother and I have divided the bearing. He owns the eastern part of the west, and I the western half. Now. I am afraid I will have to kill you." "In your dreams, dog breath!" he kicked the ground and pushed off, running at Inuyasha. He threw a hard hook to Inuyasha's cheek. Koga screamed in pain when Inuyasha drew his sword with his other hand and moved too quickly even for the wolf. The sword passed by, and Koga continued his punch, without his hand as it landed on the ground beside the tip of Inuyasha's now bloody blade. "Sometimes dreams can become reality." Koga growled and ran at him again, this time swinging his leg. Inuyasha sheathed his blade and ducked under the leg, then went after it. He threw his hand out and it snapped due to a growling, then shouting Koga. The wolf demon fell to the ground with a bleeding stump for a right hand and a broken left leg. He was discoordinated and slow. Koga looked up to see Inuyasha holding his sword. "Goodbye, wolf." With a twirl of his sword and a quick swipe at Koga's neck, there was a gurgling and wheezing sound, then eerie silence. Inuyasha lifted his blade and swung it to the side and the blood fell off. He lifted it to his sheath and slid it inside with a click.

Inside, Sango held her hands over her mouth as she watched Koga die. She let a single tear fall from her eyes, then looked upon Inuyasha. "What has done this to you...?" "Being shot in the heart by the woman you love two times in one lifetime would hurt any soul." Yunama said softly, pointing at Inuyasha. "First his beloved Kikyo. Then his darling Kagome. Each one. One by purpose, one by accident. There is not much else we can do now, I am afraid." Sango closed her eyes and looked to Yunama. "I...I think I am...attracted to him. But he...he's so...so dark...so evil...what am I supposed to do...?" Yunama looked up with a smile, thought it wasn't visible through her mask. "Inuyasha is evil...and you want to spend your life with him...well then...when in rome..."


	6. Chapter 6

Review, review, review! And thank you all that have, I just love the way i get compliments AND insults.

Inuyasha: Fool.

Sango: Dork.

Me: Oh. I guess I'll just press this delete button and make Sango marry Hatchi.

Sango: Master, I didn't mean...


	7. Chapter 7

"When in Rome..." the spider demon woman said with a chuckle, then turned to see Inuyasha leaping towards their window. "Quickly now, before he arrives. You must learn to harness darkness. You must go and see the woman known as Trinity. She lives in a cave at the base of the mount Hakurei ruins. Remember that." Sango paused, then nodded. "Alright." 'Wait a minute...what am i doing? I'm not really attracted to Inuyasha, am I? and if I am, will I really turn to dark powers...?' "Ah, Inuyasha. Welcome back. Thank you for your assistance." Yunama said lightly, nodding in her pleasure. Inuyasha nodded once briefly. "Wasn't a problem. Now, as for Sango. Sango, you must go with Yunama. She will take your measurments and you will tell her what colors and styles your interested in. I will wait here." Inuyasha sat down in the middle of the room against the pillar that held the entire castle up. Yunama lifted her hands. She had human arms too, buy had hidden them in her kimono. She gestured for Sango to come. The young demon slayer glanced at Inuyasha, then walked after the spider.

She led Sango to a darkened room that lit ablaze when she entered, candles lighting on their own. The room was filled with spider web of every color imagined, it hung from the ceilings and walls, some of it scraping the seams of the floor. Yunama turned to Sango. "Strip." "...Excuse me?" Yunama's spider like arms shot out and tore Sango's clothing away, acting as if the demon slayer leather was wet paper. Sango quickly lifted her arms to cover her chest. "Girl, calm yourself. I am female as well, you have nothing to hide." Sango bit her lip and paused, then lowered her arms to her sides. Yunama strode up to her. "Hmm...you have a good body, slayer. Those scars will have to go. And you'll need something to hold that big chest of yours. No, no! I have a better idea. Let's show it off!" Yunama looked to Sango. "Are you ready...?" Sango paused, then nodded. "Yes." "Good." she lifted her hands and the silk in the room began to glow, then shot towards Sango quickly, in a blazing speed.

Inuyasha held his silence as his tail rested beside him. his sensetive hearing caught the sound of footsteps, and the clattering of something sharp against wood. That would be Yunama's spider legs and Sango's feet. He turned his head to notice Yunama enter, practically beaming under her mask. "One of my better pieces of work! Sango, enter." Sango bashfully strode into the room, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen very slightly. Her hair was hanging behind her loose, one long thin bang hung over her face and extended down to her chin. Her arms had dress gloves, that started at her fingertips and ended at her elbows. Her chest was adorned with a revealing top, tied just at the middle of her chest and down some to leave little but just enough to imagination. her legs wore tight leather black pants, that moved silently along with her, and her feet had cloth shoes like his, and everything was a deep black. She looked at Inuyasha. "...How do I look...?" Inuyasha blinked, at a loss for words for once in a long time. "Yunama...very...very well done." Inuyasha said outloud, nodding to Sango and then the spider. Yunama giggled and clapped her hands. "Yessssssss, I knew my work would be appreciated by your tastesss..."

Inuyasha nodded once and looked to Sango, who was smiling at herself. She turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...I need you to bring me to see Trinity..." Inuyasha blunk. "And why do you wish to see my mother...?" Sango blunk this time. "Mother?" "Yes...I was reborn...she is my mother...why do you wish to see her...?" Sango paused, then looked to him. "I'll tell you when we get back to the cave...it'll only make sense then." Yunama snickered that snicker she would when she knew something the dog demon didn't. Inuyasha nodded to Sango. "Then let us return. Luna will have my hide if i do not hurry back." Sango giggled under her breath as Inuyasha stood up. His tail began to twirl slowly as he did so. Sango walked onto it and held onto his shoulders. Inuyasha nodded to a happy Yunama once more before flying from the room and into the sky.

Not too long afterwards, Sango and Inuyasha came upon the see of Luna standing at the cave entrance and tapping her foot. Kohaku was watching Luna, and Shiori was getting a piggy back ride from Kohaku. Inuyasha landed into the cave silently, Sango stepping off. Luna shouted out loud. "Daddy! You were gone for too long! Who's that anyway? And who's that boy? And why won't he give ME a piggy back ride?" Sango giggled. Inuyasha spoke. "Sango will be traveling with us from now on. Kohaku is her younger brother, and so will he. Luna, show Kohaku the passage down. you he and Shiori go play for a while, alright?" Luna nodded once and ran over to Kohaku. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him with him, even though Kohaku was still gaping at his older sister's new appearance. Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Now...what was it you wanted to discuss...?" Sango paused, then spoke. "i've been thinking, if I'm going to travel with you then I should get trained in darker powers. That way I'll be able to keep up and have a good alibi being in your...pack." she said, remembering he was dog.

"Mm. Very well." Sango had decided not to tell Inuyasha about her thoughts of him just yet. She herself wasn't even sure if they were real. She turned around and began to walk after Luna. she looked into the passage they had entered and saw a larger room, the size of a small arena, made out of smooth marble and stone. she was about to speak when Inuyasha cut her off. "Luna! Shiori! Kohaku! I am taking Sango to see Trinity. You three stay here. Actually...no. You three, find Kagome and Miroku. Retrieve Kilala and Shippo. Alright?" Luna and Shiori nodded in unison, and Kohaku nodded as well. "Sure." he said lightly. Sango smiled at the three and turned to see Inuyasha lifting his hand to the air. "Inuyasha?" "Come here, Sango." She did as she was told, approaching carefully. his arm was suddenly wrapped around her middle. His other hand was in the air, his eyes shut. He began to mutter rapidly, his lips almost a blur as he spoke enchantments. The room around them began to spin and twist and twirl, transforming. in a flash of light, they were in a hut. It was dark, and the outside held no sun or moonlight. The only light was a deep purple glow in a far off room. Inuyasha was already heading towards it. "Follow me, Sango."

Sango nodded and did as she was told, her eyes set and determined. She walked after him as he turned to the room with the purple glow. They were inside a large room, entirely black except for a woman standing in the middle, meditating, a purple glow coming from her body. She opened her eyes when they entered and saw Inuyasha. She smiled lightly as the glow faded and she bowed her head. "My son, how wonderful it is to see you again." She wore a red kimono with black flowers designed on it, her eyes were red with thin purple slits for pupils. She nodded her head. "I know why you have come." Inuyasha knew of her mind reading abilities. She turned to Sango. "You wish to embrace the darkness. I will not question or judge your motives, i will just ask you once. Are you truly prepared to embrace the darkness?" Sango looked up. her eyes burned with a set fire. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

W00t! Took me DAYS to think of a hotter version of Sango and I think I did well. how about you guys? HONEST OPINIONS! Pity is for fools. -thumbs up- lol. have fun and enjoy, new chappy tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Trinity smiled a cruel, devilish, and foreboding smile that sent a chill up Sango's spine. "Your answer wasn't forced. It was a true gesture towards the darkness. You are human, you shall not fall into a coma as my son did. Come." "How long will this take?" "Exactly twenty four hours." she replied, moving to the back of the room. She slid her hand over the wall and a barrier fell away, revealing a damp passage to the underground. Trinity entered, beconing Sango to follow. "My son will have to wait here for you." "Oh..." Sango had expected Inuyasha to be there with her, in case she needed help. Inuyasha nodded. "Don't worry Sango. My mother seems cruel enough to kill...and she is. but she seems to like you." "How can you tell...?" Sango asked as Trinity descended. "She hasn't killed you. Go on, i'll be here." Sango paused, then followed Trinity, the barrier going back up behind her. Trinity shouted behind her. "Inuyasha, the ogre demon clan may attack tonight, be on the lookout!" a roaring sound and the sound of blood splatter was heard above them. "Thank you son!" she shouted and continued to descend.

Sango looked back. "I should help him! Oh no, I forgot my Hiraikotsu upstairs, too!" there was silence for a moment, then the sound of the large boomerang whipping through the air. It passed through the barrier. Sango reached up and caught it, and when she did an ogre horn fell from the bloody weapon. "Oh." She said, surprised. Trinity chuckled and continued down the path. She landed at the end of the staircase and took a right. Sango followed. "Here we are..." Trinity said lightly, pointing at the room they had entered. Sango froze and her eyes went wide. There was a bed in the middle of the room, metal and rose from the ground. Straps for hands and feet were there, and there was a black water pool under it. "Now, remove your clothing." Why did everyone want Sango naked so much lately? "Why?" In order for the darkness to enter you completely, you need to be free of anything that could get in the way." "Oh..." Sango slowly but gradually removed her clothing, placing her Hiraikotsu aside for now. She stood there, covering her chest. "Now what?" "Lay down."

She walked up to the metal table and hopped on. She shivered as her skin met the cold steel. She laid back and put her hands and legs outward. "Good." Trinity lifted her fingers and snapped them. The latches clamped onto her wrists and ankles and held her in place. Trinity walked over. She smiled. "Now then, let's get to work." She walked over to Sango and placed her fingertips on her stomach. she slid them along the skin delicately. "These scars from battle...you'll never see them again.." she smiled and her fingertips began to glow. Sango's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body began to shake violently. She twisted and turned as much she could under the hold of the latches and let out a long high pitched scream as Trinity smiled and continued her work. "Shh my child. This will only be a little while. Stay calm. Think of my son as a hold if you wish." Sango grunted and looked at her. "Y-You know?" "I know everything you do now...every little detail or memory...now shh...sleep..." she slid her hand over her forehead and eyes and Sango let out a long exhale as her body continued to twist but her mind fell into sleep.

Upstairs, Inuyasha ducked under an ogre claw. He spun around, his Tensuuga in hand, and sliced the ogre in two, then kicked the parts to either side, the ogre's horns piercing his comrades in the head, killing them. The bodies turned into purple ash and fell onto the floor. Inuyasha paused, then sheathed his blade. "That would be the seven hundred and thirty sixth ogre. No more ogre clan." Inuyasha had gone an entire night, battling continuously. There was a long gash across his side but it was already healing from his dark powers. The external skin healed rapidly, but the internal wounds would take time. Inuyasha shrugged it off and turned around. He went to the wall he had been sitting agaisnt before the ogres attacked and sat down. he lifted his hand into his shirt and removed his flute. He lifted it to his lips. There was a pause as he looked for his motivation to play. He thought of Luna, Shiori, Kohaku, and Sango, as well as Kilala and his young Shippo. He couldn't help but smile before he lifted his flute to his lips once more and began to play. The tune was deep and slow, but merry nonetheless. He played for a full hour before looking up to see the barrier against the wall fading. he didn't stop playing closing his eyes, as Trinity emerged. Sango followed behind, a smile on her face. She turned to Inuyasha and watched him play, before walking over and bending in front of him.

He watched him play, nose to nose with him, making sure not to hit the flute. Inuyasha removed the flute from his lips and opened his eyes calmly. "How are you feeling...?" he asked lightly, his tail moving slightly . She nodded. "Great. Alot better than before I went down there." Sango smiled wider before turning to Trinity. "I forgot my Hiriakotsu downstairs. May I-" "It is no longer the Hiraikotsu. It is now the Hyoretsuzan." she lifted her hand and it began to glow. the sound of Sango's boomerang cutting through the air was heard as it emerged from the barrier and stopped in the air. Sango gasped in awe. The boomerang was entirely dark purple, the sides of it had wicked curved black blades instead of the round edges, and the strap was dark red, and no longer leather but some lighter and stronger material, the latches holding it in place sharp enough to cut through steel. Sango lifted her hands and took hold of the weapon and Trinity released the spell of it hovering. Inuyasha stood up, nodding to Trinity. "Thank you mother. Once again, I owe you much." Trinity smiled and waved it off. "Not at all." Sango blinked, then looked up. "Trinity...may I ask how old you are...?" "Only if you tell me how old you and Inuyasha are first." Sango blinked and spoke. "I am twenty nine and I think Inuyasha is twenty one." "Wrong." Sango blinked again, this time in confusion. "How am I wrong?" "Darkness is forever in this world, it will never fade. You are no longer those ages. Your bodies are now the age of eighteen, and will forever stay that way, everlasting." Sango let out a long breath. "I'm immortal..." Inuyasha smiled a fanged smile. "Come, Sango. The others await us."

Not too long after, Sango and Inuyasha arrived in the cave to a playing circle including a large cat demon, Shippo, Luna, and Shiori, with Kohaku watching from not too far off, laughing. Kilala morphed down and practically bounded after Sango. she leapt up and Sango embraced her in a hug. Kilala suddenly began to glow in her arms. Sango blinked. "What's-" "She's spent so much time around you her demon blood has become accustomed to you. Now that you've accepted darkness, it's affecting her as well." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. "Will it hurt her?" "No, it's like a small nudge." The glowing ceased and Kilala blinked. Her fur had darkened to a dark blue color, and her red eyes had stayed the same. She mewed and cuddled into Sango's chest, and Sango smiled and hugged her companion. She looked up at Shippo, who was now sitting himself atop Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha spoke. "Shippo. I only brought you here for a visitation purpose. You must protect Miroku and Kagome. Thought I do not enjoy them, I do not hate them either. Not enough to let them die, anyway. I just wanted you to know." "Aw, but I-" "You will be visited by me once each month, that I promise. Understand?" Shippo paused, then nodded. "Ok." "Good boy." Inuyasha said, setting Shippo down. "Shiori, send him home." Shiori nodded and lifted her barrier orb. It began to cover Shippo in an eerie blue glow, then shot him off back to his previous spot.

Sango smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha, for not killing them." "Mm." was his response as Luna jumped onto his shoulders and played with his ears. Sango spoke again. "Inuyasha, can I...can i talk to you alone for a minute...?" Inuyasha paused, then nodded. "Luna, take the others to the playroom." Luna yelled out a yay before hopping down and gathering Kilala and the others. She made them follow wether they wished it or not down into the passage. Inuyasha swept his hand and a barrier shot up. Sango assumed he knew this conversation would be tense. Inuyasha turned to her. "What did you want to talk about...?" Sango held her arm. "Inuyasha...have you ever thought you loved someone...but found you loved another...?" "Twice...once with Kikyo...but then i thought it was kagome..." Sango blunk. "But that's only once..." "No...then i thought i loved kagome...but i was wrong...i loved another..." "Who...?" With that question, Inuyasha moved forward towards her in slow, impeding strides. he lifted a hand and grabbed the back of her head gently and bent his head down, and slowly but passionately pressed his lips to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, there we go. Review, Review, Review! And thanks for reading, by the way. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

_Backtrack to about three hours ago...before the kiss...Sango and Inuyasha just left..._

Trinity waved as Inuyasha and Sango left, smiling at her achievement of darkening Sango and her Hyoretsuzan. She turned in place and was about to resume her never ending meditation when a black orb appeared in the air in front of her. She lifted her hand and tapped it. "Yes?" Yunama's voice replied. "Hicccc, I have a fine specccimen for your dark arts Trinityyyy..." Trinity watched as the orb showed her an image of a beaten and dead wolf. She smirked. "I love his fur. Can you...?" "Of course." Yunama began muttering the same incantation Inuyasha had muttered and Koga was ported straight to Trinity's feet. Trinity smiled. "Thank you." Yunama hissed and nodded as the orb vanished.

Trinity bent down to examine the wolf. He was tall, and beaten up. There was a gash wound on his neck, and she could smell the Tensuuga all over it. Inuyasha's work, no doubt. She stood up and curled her finger, causing the wolf body to float and follow. She tossed the wolf onto a cot on the right side and brought her hands up. "Time for my first test of reviving someone and give them darkness abilities all at once." She brought her hands to her shoulders, crossing her arms, and began to speak rapidly."Do donna Jusienda kilerga dertryu jukana muiina Ichi!" it was a combination of japanese and dark arts incantations, translating as: "Revive this lost one higher beings and pour the darkness into one."

The wolf demon's body rattled and shook violently, the cut off hand reattaching, the broken leg healing, and all of his wounds vanishing. He roared as his eyes darkened to all purple with black thin pupils, his fur turning black. he growled and gripped the cot edges as his claws lengthened and his hair grew slightly. His body tightened all at once, then he fell silent and relaxed. There was a long silent pause and Trinity thought she had failed. Then, she heard his heart begin to beat and his breathing start. She clapped her hands giddily as the wolf gripped the wall beside him and stood up, a long fang over his bottom lip. Trinity smiled and spoke. "Tell me wolf, what is your name?" The demon turned his head and slanted his eyes, curling his hand into a fist. "Kouga." "Nice to meet you Kouga. My name is-" She yelled in surprise then pain as he rushed forward at unimaginable speeds, latching onto Trinity's throat and slamming her into the wall. "Where's Inuyasha?"

_back at the cave..._

Sango softly whimpered once in surprise, then paused, before closing her eyes and pushing back, enforcing the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed for a long minute, then parted. Sango stared into his eyes. "Inuyasha I..." "Shh." Inuyasha said, putting a finger to his lips, then pointing to the cave entrance. A black orb was twisting its way into visibility. Inuyasha squinted his eyes as it came completely came into view. Sango gasped and Inuyasha's eyes widened. There lie Trinity, her neck was twisted completely, her eyes were gray, her figure was clawed torn, naked and bruised, and her body was lifeless. "Who." Inuyasha said in a mixture of a growl and a despaired whimper. A black furred arm came into view in the doorway, then in stepped a wolf demon. "Is that...?" Sango asked, blinking. "Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted, clenching his fist.

The wolf demon smiled and spoke into it. "Hello dog breath. Seems the bitch here revived me. Nice of her wasn't it?" "My mother..." "Her?" Kouga glanced at Trinity, then back at Inuyasha. "Oh. Then I guess killing her wasn't completely unnecessary." "Why?" "You killed me, mutt. I'm coming to repay the favor. But before I do, I'm gonna kill each and every one of the people you love, starting with the monk, the demon slayer, the human crybaby hojo, The fox demon, and the old woman and her village. But before I do, I have some business to attend to." he listed them off of his finger, then laughed as he swept his hand and the orb vanished. "Stay here and protect the children." Inuyasha said bluntly as he passed Sango by. "But-" "Do it." She bit her lip and nodded.

Not too long after Inuyasha was running on foot towards Yunama's. Unfinished business, probably finishing off Yunama and her spiders. As usual, he hated being right. he leapt over the burning building that had been Yunama's castle and looked away from her corpse. Too late. Inuyasha caught a scent. "KOUGA!" he spun in place to see the wolf rushing at him, fist raised. "HELLO, MUTT!" he swung a fist at Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha tried the same maneuver from before, going for his hand. He growled when he found Kouga was much quicker than before, and got a slug to his face. Inuyasha was thrust to the right. he put a hand out and pushed from the ground and landed, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha stood and sheathed his sword, and his long tail simply faded, breaking into millions of small pieces and floating off for now. Inuyasha stanced himself. "Cmon wolf!" "Gladly, mutt!" Inuyasha spun in place and pushed off, backflipping as Kouga charged. he flew over the wolf and brought his claws around for a swipe. Kouga closed his eyes. Was he going to die again?

'THWACK!' Inuyasha screamed in pain as a purified sacred arrow slammed into his hand. The darkness took it away before it purified him but still made his hand that had been for Kouga useless. He turned to see Kagome, bow string still nocked, and aiming. "Inuyasha! How could you do this! You burnt this entire building down?" Inuyasha growled and was about to shout back when a powerfully punishing knee came into his gut, then an elbow into his head. He flew to his left, recovering by planting both feet onto the ground and flipping, then both hands, then both feet, then both hands, then stopping on his feet. He turned around to face Kagome, whom he had landed by. "FOOL! The wolf is undead, I killed him and someone brought him back, HE did this!" "Why should we believe you?" She shouted back. Akitoke threw his spear at Inuyasha's gut. "Where is SANGO?" Miroku asked, pulling his sacred beads on his wind tunnel. Inuyasha paused and got ready to jump. "No you, DON'T!" Koga slammed his hand into Inuyasha's back and caused him to fly forward. Akitoke's spear went straight into Inuyasha's stomach and came out of his back.

Inuyasha gasped as he began to fall forward. like this...he was going to die...like this...a thump issued Inuyasha had landed on the ground. Kouga bent down as Kagome nocked the final arrow. "Goodbye dog breath." "I'm sorry." Kagome said softly as she pointed the arrow at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha couldn't move, the spear purity was strong and he had to use all of his energy to repel it from purifying him. He shook his head. "No..." A whooshing sound was heard as well as falling trees, then Kagome's bow and Koga's ponytail were both torn in two by a purple blur. It circled around and went back into the shadows, a running sound was heard as Sango emerged from the forest, Kohaku, Shiori, and Luna right behind her. Kagome gasped at how she looked and Miroku got angry. "SANGO! Look at you! What has Inuyasha done to you?" "WHAT have you done to INUYASHA?" she shouted back, noticing her love on the ground with a spear in his stomach.

Ha! Inuyasha pushed the spear out and put both hands onto the ground. He pushed upwards and spun in a circle, splitting his legs in a helicopter fashion. He then removed his hands and bent, then put them back down, now kicking and holding himself up. he swung his knees around and lifted his hands to stop both of them then continued the onslaught, causing Kagome to trip onto Miroku and Kouga to get hit in his shin then his jaw when he fell. Inuyasha pushed up and landed on both feet, then leapt upwards and landed beside Sango. The wounds began to heal. He growled low and demonically. His eyes began to redden deeply and become crimson. His shirt suddenly vanished, breaking into black orbs and floating off just as his tail did. Inuyasha roared and released his aura, putting his arms outwards and letting loose. Black vorpal waves emitted from his feet and flew out in all directions, spiraling upwards in a twister as Inuyasha drew his sword. "ULTIMATE ATTACK!"

He gripped his sword with both hands and raised it upwards in a straight line. A large silver dog demon and a large black dog demon were seen roaring in unison as they spiraled around the twister, then being sucked into his blade as he thrust downward. The twister vanished, then reappeared as Inuyasha spun and sliced towards Kagome, Miroku, and Kouga. "WALTZ OF ARMAGEDDON!" the twister spun directly at them, the eye of the storm spiraling at them furiously. Black and dark purple electricity crackled as Sango spun and threw her Hyoretsuzan into the storm, combining her attack with his. Inuyasha glanced at her as the children cheered from behind, and Inuyasha spoke, lifting two fingers. "Say hello to Taizan Fukun for me."

_End of this chapter. I may not be updating as much b/c of my crappy internet. Don't get People pc, trust me, just don't. _

_Taizan Fukun: old nickname for god of the underworld._

_Fun little fact: All of my created attacks for Inuyasha, most of them, will involve music. His Serenade of Shadow, his Lament Of Sorrow, Waltz of Armageddon, and soon to be shown Legatto Of Torment. Yes, I'm gonna use my name. happy to be named by a music term, i can tell ya that much. Review, and thanks for readin._


	12. Chapter 12

_I should probably admit I'm alive, ne? Last couple of days have been simply infuriating, so I'm in kind of a testy mood. But hey, that just helps me make this fight scene all the better. Read and enjoy, and thank you all for reading and reviewing, your comments really help._

"Say hello to Taizan Fukun for me." The twisting tornado barreled at them at an incredible speed, Sango's Hyoretsuzan not helping their current situation. Neither Inuyasha or Sango saw it coming when their plan backfired in more ways than one. Kouga, being the stubborn fool he is, leapt into the eye of the tornado where Sango's boomerang twisted. He placed his foot on the blunt side as his flesh was being ripped and torn, and pushed. Her weapon spun in the opposite direction, causing Inuyasha's winds to slow increasingly. This bought the others enough time to move out of the way, Miroku carrying Kouga's torn form from the twister and Kagome diving out of the way, a broken leg her only wound.

"Grrrr. You foul pieces of undeserving filth. I'm going to devour you and leave the remains to a rat." Inuyasha said threateningly as his eyes turned entirely crimson and his nose began to bulge. Luna ran forward and grabbed Kohaku and Shiori's hands while she did, pushing Sango onto Inuyasha's back."Everybody get on!" She said lightly as Inuyasha's spine arched and his body began to grow. Not many minutes later, Inuyasha stood there, huge and malevolent, looking down onto the others. He opened his jaw up and a bright black orb began to form in his mouth, purple electricity crackling within it and a black flame surrounding his feet. he bit down and the orb shot out at Miroku. The monk leapt out of the way but the blast still sent him about ten feet forward and into a tree. Sango reached up as her Hyoretsuzan finally returned to her, landing in her hand. She saw Kagome running to help Miroku and launched her weapon.

Kagome turned from Miroku just in time to see a purple blur flying at her. She grunted in annoyance and nocked an arrow. She paused, then released it. With much effort and much more luck, the arrow hit the boomerang point blanc and caused it to veer off course. Shippo leapt over the boomerang and landed, not knowing to fight against his father or with him. He lifted both of his hands and summoned all of the strength and magic within him. "Fox Fire!" a large wall of Shippo's blur fire blasted in between the fighting groups, stopping the onslaught. Shippo shouted. "Why are you guys fighting?" Inuyasha paused, then spoke. When in dog form, hsi voice was very deep and had a sort of repetative growl. "That blasted wolf demon Slew my adoptive mother. Those two protected him, so in turn they will be slain." Kagome blunk. "Adoptive...mother?" Shippo spoke once more. "Why can't we just calm down and Talk about this?" For once, the fox demon was the smarter one of the group. Inuyasha paused, growled and then closed his eyes as he began to revert to his original form. Kagome sighed in relief and lifted her hand to pull herself into a sitting position beside Kouga and Miroku, her broken leg throbbing.

She yelped when a blue light flashed around the three of them, and Inuyasha stood in the distance, his claws still glowing blue as her leg felt good as new. "Once again I heal you, and once again I wonder if I am to regret it." Kagome was still a bit awestruck by Sango's appearance so resembling Inuyasha's. Miroku scowled as he began to awake, but Sango's looks was all he needed for a rejuvenator. "SANGO!" he leapt upwards and ran at her to be embraced. A black and tan blur was all he saw before he flew back and landed on the ground, his cheek stung heatedly. Sango waved her hand after the slap and spoke. "Keep your distance." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down against the tree as Shippo made his way to them. "Brave move Shippo, and a wise one at that. One of us would have been dead had you not done that." Sango complimented the fox with a smile as the young demon beamed.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and sat down in a cross legged position, his sword against his shoulder. Sango took her seat beside him, her hand touching his behind his back so Kagome Miroku and Kouga did not see. Kouga was watching from behind Kagome, Akitoke didn't seem to be too trustworthy of kouga so he had his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Miroku stood up and wiped his chin as blood dribbled from the slap wound down to his chin. "What have you done to Sango Inuyasha?" "HE has done nothing. It was my choice." Sango replied lightly, smirking behind the single bang in front of her face. Miroku and Kagome's eyes both went wide. "Sango..your teeth..." Sango blunk once. "What about them?"

Inuyasha lifted his hand and drew his blackened blade. If not for it being so well polished, she wouldn't have seen the two long fangs growing from where her canines had been. "The physical transformation has begun. Painless, and unnoticable." Inuyasha whispered to Sango and she noted to discuss that with him later. "It's the physical transformation from my darker aura." "Darker...?" Kagome asked in confusion. "You wretched DEMON!" Miroku shouted, pointing at Inuyasha. "You brainwashed her didn't you?" Sango stood up. A whooshing sound was heard as her Hyoretsuzan flew and landed against the tree, miroku in between the two sides so he was pinned by his neck. Sango walked up to him and spoke in a hushed whisper so only they could hear. "Listen to me monk. You have no right to call Inuyasha anything other than lord compared to what you and your lecherous ways have done." Miroku grunted. "I meant nothing of it. It was a matter of..." the conversation heated up more as Inuyasha took Kagome's attention from it.

"Kaede?" "She's fine. We thought she had been hurt, but she's fine." "Mm." "Inuyasha...why...why are you like this...why didn't you try to go back to normal when your aura became tainted?" "My aura's not tainted." "...Yes it is, it's dark-" "Tainted, and dark are not the same thing. Tainted is one majority of dark or pure being given a taste of the opposite. My aura is dark, pure dark. Not tainted." Inuyasha lifted his sword and set it horizantally in between them. "Tensuuga is my proof." Kagome paused, then shook her head. "Inuyasha...i used to love you. Did you know that?" Kagome asked in hopes of this being the beginning of purifying him. "Do you wish to continue your lying or stop here?" "..What?" "Love me? Tch. You didn't even LIKE me." Kagome shook her head. "That's a lie Inuyasha." "No, actually. You disliked me ever since I was freed from that tree. You put up that front so I would help you find the shards and then get home. And then you met Akitoke, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, the reasons you stayed. You hated me for my being so spiteful. You were always a kind person, and you hated those who caused violence. I was number one on your list." "..." "Speechless huh?" Inuyasha said lightly. By now, Shippo, Sango, Kouga, and Miroku were all concentrated on their conversation. "How...?" "How did I know? I've known all along. I thought maybe I had found a companion. But subconsciously, your scent of my distaste was driving me insane. I could practically feel your waves of detestment."

Sango furrowed her brow, pausing, then shook her head, eyes closed. So, Kagome and Inuyasha never had gotten along after all. Sango removed her Hyoretsuzan from Miroku's neck and turned to Inuyasha. This time, they could see the feelings they had for each other. Sango sat down behind Inuyasha and leaned forward, sliding her arm around his neck and placing her cheek against his. Kagome and Miroku both gasped. "You two...?" "All along." Inuyasha said in the same tone as before. "Sango, unlike you Kagome, can be merciless, can defend herself and her loved ones, and has a fighter's mind and body. Where as you, need someone to protect you, couldn't harm a fly even if it assaulted you, and have the reflexes and build of a dead cat." Inuyasha said as if it were the time of the day, and stood up, Sango leaning on him, her Hyoretsuzan on her back with one hand lazily. Kohaku, Shiori, and Luna were all giddily watching as Inuyasha's tail began to twist and change color. "We're leaving. Every other time I've seen you, I've spared you. The wolf is dead. He is. Embrace it, accept it, and make it your own. I will leave him here...for now. When I find him, however, mourn him, for his head will adorn my fire." Inuyasha swiped his hand as everyone in his party accompanied his tail. "Goodbye." The tail twisted in place and began to fly off.


	13. Chapter 13

_Forgive me for being so very very late to update, readers and reviewers. Bad times, Bad connection, Bad all around. But, I come with good tidings. Well, not for those of you under thirteen but good tidings for the rest of you who would want something like this. _

_Enjoy._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------LEMON-----------------------LEMON------------------LEMON-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sango bit her lip and ground her hips into Inuyasha's, her hands holding onto his back so she could lean up and press her soft rose bud lips to his, holding the kiss for as long as possible so that the passion she held for him could be somewhat sated. Inuyasha bit onto her lower lip and sucked for a brief moment before releasing, moving his hand up her thigh and tracing his fingers along her slender yet muscled frame as he ground back into her, the very feel of her against him giving him unlimited pleasure. There was a pause as Sango just stared into his eyes and he returned her gaze, holding the moment to lose themselves in the other.

When Inuyasha and his 'pack' returned, Shiori, Luna, and Kohaku had played, eaten, and conversed themselves into a sleep and slept calmly in the room that was the cave entrance. Inuyasha and Sango had been discussing random topic until Sango had brought up the intimate kiss they had shared before they had been so unhappily interrupted. Inuyasha had joined her in talking about their relationship. "Inuyasha...how far do you want...us...to go?" Sango asked, her slim bang hanging in front of her face. Inuyasha had simply smiled a fanged smirk, speaking again. "As far as we can take each other. Until we die, Sango. Which we won't for sometime, that I can promise you." Sango looked up to Inuyasha and an idea came to her mind that included a very heated blush. Inuyasha glanced to her as she stood up and began to walk into the room where they had rested in privacy and motioned for him to follow. So, there they were.

Sango lifted her hand and slid it down Inuyasha's back. He wore nothing on his body, excluding his long black tail which Sango wanted there. It was there incase they needed to quickly hide from the children in case they awoke, and it also gave her something else to hold onto. Sango smirked at this thought as she pulled herself up to him. She was naked entirely, feeling her breasts push up against his chest made her moan. Inuyasha shivered slightly and ground his hips against hers once more, pushing his lips onto hers and nibbling on her lower one to beg for entrance. She opened up for him and played her tongue with his passionately, not one thing in the world other than him mattered right now to her, and the same thing applied to Sango in Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha leaned forward and pushed her down onto her back, nipping at her chin gently before he slowly began to move downward. He nipped at her neck, and then dragged his tongue down her neck and along her collarbone, scraping his fangs as well. Sango made a whimpering sound as she already knew too well where he intended to bring his mouth and she did not want him to hesitate or take so long. "Tease..." she managed to whisper inbetween heated pants as she balled her hand into a fist in his hair, gasping and arching her back as Inuyasha wrapped his lips over the tip of her breasts, nibbling and nipping at the soft pink nub as his hand cradled the other fleshy orb, before he switched places, using his teeth and mouth on the other orb and cradling the previous.

She made soft whimpering sounds, her fangs glistening in the light of the cavern from the fire he had so intelligently placed in the corner. She sat up against the smooth cave wall, pulling him with her so that she may kiss his lips once more, one of her hands glided down his shoulder and made small circles on his chest, before stroking lower and lower until her hand wrapped around his erection. Inuyasha inhaled sharply as Sango began to move her hand back and forth, feeling the thick member throb in her hand and feeling his ecstacy all at once almost made her drool. Inuyasha began to bite down onto her neck and shoulder to contain himself from moaning aloud, before he brought his hands up and grabbed her hips, lifting her and turning around, placing his back against the wall so she was straddling his legs.

He pushed her down against the ground and wrapped his tail around his crotch and waist to avoid smashing his erection into the floor as he dipped down and nipped and kissed her inner thighs, his hands holding her ass and squeezing from time to time as he drove his tongue inside her. By now, Sango's back was arched in a full rainbow position and her stomach was falling and rising with each pant, her hands slid up and grabbed both of his hands, and she pulled them up to her already hardened breasts. Inuyasha began to stroke and fondle her chest, by her scent he could tell each spot to touch or squeeze which caused her ecstacy only to rise. He glided a claw over a nipple and she let out a long low moan, her breasts were beginning to ache as well as her thighs. She stopped him from licking by pulling his head up, whispering.

"Inside me...I want you inside me..." Inuyasha pulled himself up to her and dipped down, kissing her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue as he placed the tip of his erection at her opening. "Ready...?" the demon lord asked her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her back and placing his elbows against the stone floor as he lifted her up and placed his tail under her, then laid her back down for comfort. She nodded a yes as she gripped his shoulders in preparation. Inuyasha decided it was an all or nothing effort, so he thrust all of himself as deep as he could inside her. Sango let out a long loud scream and Inuyasha thanked Kami he had placed the barrier on the room once again to keep the children from hearing but the rest of his mind was in complete shock of how perfectly she fit around him.

Sango paused, getting used to how he felt, and then began to move into him, then out, and then in, meeting his powerful strokes as the tell-tale sign of her breasts aching and her knees shaking was showing. "Inuyasha...I..." this was all she could muster as she sat up and placed her lips to his, then placed her chin on his shoulder and moaned into his ear. Inuyasha nearly fell over in joy at the sound of her being in so much pleasure at once. He continued to thrust into her as she released herself, the hot liquid shooting inside of her and onto him and causing him to pull out and gasp, moan, and bark all at once before he leaned down and bit down hard onto her neck. Her neck pained for a brief moment, and then a cursive letter 'I' for Inuyasha burned its way in black onto her skin as he pulled out of her and came, shooting the hot sticky liquid onto her breasts and chest as the letter 'S' burned it's way onto his own neck in rebuttal.

After a minute or so of regaining their composure and their breath, Sango leaned up and kissed Inuyasha passionately once again. Inuyasha grinned a fanged grin as he returned it, then layed down beside her, his tail swept over them once and managed to cause any unnecessary fluids and genes to be swept off from vision. As much as they loved the feel of the other, walking back to the children covered in something like that wasn't a good idea. "Sango...?" Inuyuasha asked her gently, brushing the bang from her ear back over her eyes. "Yes...?" She asked, turning to face him. "I love you...so very much...are you satsifactory with being my mate?" Sango smiled warmly and kissed him in return, nuzzling his cheek. "Yes...and I love you as well Inuyasha..."

"A touching moment interrupted, I'm sure." Inuyasha spun in place atop Sango as his tail wrapped about them both. Their clothes slowly began to form onto their bodies, the dark aura already on their bodies when Inuyasha drew his blade. Sesshomaru's voice pierced the air once again, from atop the way that led into this room. "I have just arrived, so please make yourselves decent and come with me. An urgent matter has come to my attention." 'Like the wind...' Inuyasha thought to himself about his older brother when Sango made her hair and composure natural once more.

They neared the staircases top as Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the cave, his tail moving in a slight breeze as he spoke, his back turned to them. "The wolf demon you rival against has kidnapped Rin and Jaken, as well as Ah-Uhn."


	14. Chapter 14

_**In writing this chapter of the story, I actually was -almost- brought to tears as I wrote it. This is a key part in the story, so pay good attention. There are still many many chapters to come. Sesshomaru is my favorite character in any anime and manga i've ever seen, so when I wrote this I had to restrain from beating the hell out of myself. To all of you Sesshomaru fans, I feel your pain. And, we shall have an odd time skip next chapter, so, Read, and remember. I do not own any of Inuyasha or it's characters.**_

_**Read Carefully.**_

"The wolf demon you rival against has kidnapped Rin and Jaken, as well as Ah-Uhn."

-Inuyasha almost stumbled at his words. Sango slanted her eyes in dissaproval as well. But that wasn't it, no, Inuyasha had a totally different thought in his mind. Was Sesshomaru actually worried about the human girl, imp, and dragon? Inuyasha snickered softly, knowing Sesshomaru could hear as well as Sango. Speaking of which, Inuyasha lifted his hand. He placed it on his blade and drew the sword slowly, and then put it in front of Sango's face. She blunk in confusion, then her eyes moved to the black blade. In the polished jet black sheen, she saw her reflection and gasped. Two black ears perked atop her head, her canines long and much sharper. It was now she noticed her senses had peaked, she could hear the rushing water of the river outside, and smell the fish even below the surface.-

-Inuyasha smiled at her reaction and spun the blade. He slowly sheathed it into it's holster and lifted his chin up to gaze out at the night before him, the cavern lit up with the just rising lavender moon of the night. Sesshomaru paused, and spoke, pointing.-

"Brother, look."

-Inuyasha lifted his head in curiosity, and there was where he saw it. Past the lavender moon, was a crescent shaped red moon, blood red, pulsing with radiant light. Inuyasha could not help but to swell with anticipation. The red moon. The red moon gave the white dog clan it's fullest potential, making them nearly unstoppable. Kouga would not survive this night. Inuyasha gripped his blade and leapt forward to the young ones about the cave. He placed a solid barrier about it, removing the one meant for sound so Inuyasha and Sango could later continue their...playing, and replacing it with one they would not be able to leave the room with. Inuyasha gripped his blade intently, looking up into the night as he breathed in softly. He exhaled lightly, and looked back with half lidded, murder lusting eyes-

"A storm is approaching."

Kouga, a mile or so off, let his feet pound against the ground, his wounds healed by The touches of Kagome's purifying arrow. She had learned how to heal with her arrow a year or so back. He saw Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, both leapt out and looked behind him. Kagome rode on Miroku's back, and Shippo ran alongside them, keeping up despite his size. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru landed down, Sango and Kilala not long after, as Kouga came to a stop. Inuyasha shook his head. How ironic. The one place for a clash between the two forces. The bone-eaters well stood before them, sitting in front of them as if it was the center of the ring.-

"Hey there, mutt. You and your Mutt-brother ready to finish this?"

"No."

-Miroku whispered as he saw the red moon above. He looked to Sango as she gave back a hateful glare, her eyes slanted as her ears twitched slightly. Inuyasha growled lowly. Sesshomaru was 'not' pleased by being called a 'mutt.' He looked upon Kouga in a deep hatred as his eyes, as well as Inuyasha's, began to pulse crimson red. Kouga's own demonic aura began to swell as Kagome nocked a sacred arrow at her side. Miroku grabbed the beads upon his wind tunnel and Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu. This would be the clash that determined who was the superior force. Light, or darkness. Kouga started it off by rushing at Inuyasha, and Miroku followed suit upon sesshomaru. Sango thrust her Hiraikotsu at Kagome. Kagome was Sango's friend, so she purposely missed.-

-Inuyasha ducked under Kouga's fist as purple stripes formed upon his cheeks. His pupils turned blue and his fangs lengthened, his claws becoming sharp and malicious as he leaned to his right and bowed his head, Kouga's heel flying past. Inuyasha latched onto the wolf's furred leg and dug his claws into the flesh, and brought Kouga up into the air with a thrust. An after image of Inuyasha formed as he moved at an incredible speed in the air. Using his tail as a distraction, Inuyasha spun in place, the black fur covering Kouga's face momentarily, and when he swung back around, Inuyasha brought a powerful fist to Kouga's left cheek, sending him flying and crashing into the ground next to Kagome.-

-Sesshomaru brought up two fingers and they glowed majestically. He lashed out and two whips of light were thrown at Miroku. The monk ducked under the first whip, and brought his staff against the second. The whip wrapped around the staff and Sesshomaru used it to his advantage. He pulled on his hand and rushed forward, cutting the whip from his fingers. His hand was covered in a green mist as he thrust poison claws at Miroku's stomach. The monk thought on his toes, and looked up.-

"WIND TUNNEL!"

-he pulled himself upward into the air using the force of his tunnel, Sesshomaru flying past below him. The white dog skidded to a stop, and grabbed his Tokijin. He leapt into the air as Miroku quickly closed his wind tunnel, and they began a mid-air clash of sword and staff, moving in a blur of bronze and silver. Below, Kagome had an arrow locked on Inuyasha, who was falling towards the ground from his mid-air battle with Kouga. She only had two arrows to her name at the moment. She released the string and the purple light flew at Inuyasha. He saw the arrow tip and turned in place. He growled under his breath as the arrow's purity tore at his tail. He landed on the ground swiftly and grabbed his blade. He drew his Tetsuuga and stood up, spinning it as he watched her.-

-Sango was enraged at Kagome's attempt to kill Inuyasha. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and spun it above her head to gain speed, and then threw it violently. Kagome yelped and dove to the side as the bladed boomerang tore up the ground where she had been previously standing. Sesshomaru and Miroku landed down on the ground and Miroku was breathing heavily. Sesshomaru lifted his blade and shook his head.-

"You have lost, to this Sesshomaru."

-in a blaze, Sesshomaru brought up his foot and slammed it into Miroku's side, sending him crashing into the still-recovering Kouga. Miroku, now carrying several broken ribs within him, grunted as he tried to stand up, but to no avail. Kagome locked onto Inuyasha once more with her last arrow, as he was distracted with Kouga.-

"Hit the mark."

-she released the arrow and it flew forward towards Inuyasha. He saw the arrow, but was in mid-run, and didn't have enough time to move. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he looked to Inuyasha. He moved rapidly, slamming his shoulder into Inuyasha and sending him flying to the side. The arrow slammed head-on into Sesshomaru's heart, and he flew back against a tree, ricotched off, and landed on the ground with a dull look in his eye, on his back. Noone moved. Not a breath escaped a single person as Inuyasha stood wide-eyed, his brother on the ground. He couldn't be...-

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!"

-Inuyasha dropped his sword and rushed to his brother's side. He wrapped his arm under Sesshomaru's neck and lifted his head onto Inuyasha's knee. Inuyasha's amber eyes, now dissolving from the red they once held as the red moon fell and the sun began to rise, gazed into Sesshomaru's dull and near-lidless ones. Sesshomaru looked up to Inuyasha and a smile actually crawled it's way onto his features.-

"...Know, little brother...Inuyasha...that I do care for you...as my sibling...and I always will...take care...of Jaken...and Rin...do...do not let the dog blood in you...do not let it...do not let it die..."

"Sesshomaru!"

-Sesshomaru looked up into the air and at the blue sky above him. His thoughts drifted to the flute, and the woman who had played it so meaningfully for him just to show her feelings. Perhaps they would meet, in the netherrealm. Sesshomaru's eyes closed slowly, and slowly words, though all in the clearing could hear, slipped from his mouth-

"Know...that you will live on...without...This...Sesshomaru..."

-Sesshomaru's eyes closed and the color in them faded, turning from their bright cold amber to a dull, rounded gray. Inuyasha's eyes widened and Sango looked to the side, clasping her hand over her mouth as she covered her ears knowing what was about to happen. She could still hear it, just not enough for it to hurt.-

"Sesshomaru!"

-he shook his brother's lifeless body. The grass around Sesshomaru's body turned a bright white, starting from the tip and going towards the bottom of the grass blades. Silver roses and white tulips began to sprout around Sesshomaru, his aura affecting the grass about him. Inuyasha began to weep, and he put his face in his brother's chest and whispered the word 'no' as many times as he thought he could. Even Miroku, and Kouga, were feeling pity for the young demon. Inuyasha looked into the air and cried-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

-Kagome felt the most shame. She had killed his brother. Perhaps she could do, or say something, that would help Inuyasha with his loss. She was about to speak when Sesshomaru's body dissapeared slowly into the ground. Inuyasha's tail turned a bright white, and his clothing, as well as his hair, both changed to a very bright white. Noone could see his eyes, for they were covered by white bangs. Kagome spoke first.-

"Inuyasha?"

-A growl was all that was returned to her as Inuyasha looked upon her. She cried out and leapt back, falling on her bottom as she crawled away behind Miroku. Kouga backed up as well, and when Sango saw she could not help but be a bit scared by his eyes. his cheeks were covered by three purple stripes, serrated and jagged like bolts of lightning. His fangs were far past his lower lip, and his eyes were entirely red. His only pupils were small emerald dots in the center of his eyes, and they were both focused on the three before him. Inuyasha turned away from them, and lifted up the Tenseiga, and the Tokijin. He slipped them into his belt and looked to Kagome and her pack. A demonic voice spoke from his throat-

"Where are Jaken, and Rin."

"Kaede's village, in her hut. Inuyasha, I-I didn't mean to-"

"TO WHAT!? KILL MY BROTHER!?!? I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!! YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME AS WELL! SESSHOMARU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!! YOU COWARDLY BASTARDS STOLE RIN AND JAKEN FROM HIM! HE WAS TRYING TO RECLAIM WHAT WAS STOLEN FROM HIM UNJUSTLY, AND YOU CUT HIM DOWN!!! SO NOW, I SHALL DO THE SAME FOR YOU ALL!"

-They had no Kilala to help them escape this time. Inuyasha lifted his Tetsuuga into the air after he drew it, and it began to swirl with purple energy. He moved it in a circle above his head, and began to launch the dragon twister. He brought his sword back as purple streaks of wind flew out about his body, and he prepared to send them all to hell. He brought his sword down with a roar, but froze, just before the tip hit the ground. He looked to the white tulips, and silver roses, as well as the patch of snow white grass upon the ground. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and looked away. His eyes returned to their normal amber, and his facial features returned to normal, the jagged streaks remaining the same.-

"I will not kill you. None of you are worth it, and Sesshomaru would not wish me to disgrace the family name. Sango...we're leaving."

"...Yeah."

-Sango turned in place and walked behind Inuyasha, stepping on his tail. It began to glow bright pink, and swirl down his shoulder. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and they were lifted into the air. Kagome was rushing to Kouga and Miroku to help them, and Shippo was emerging from the trees. Sango looked to Inuyasha from behind him, and saw the tears that were streaming down his cheek. She turned him around and gazed into his eyes. With her thumb, she brushed the tears away and kissed his lips tenderly, placing her hands around the back of his head. She pulled him down and he placed his face on her own shoulder, and wept into it silently, a brief gasp every now and then escaping his mouth. They were silhouetted in the moon, as this night, the cycle of June, thirtieth day, would be remembered as the night the Great White Dog Demon left the land of the living.-

-And even as they flew on, Inuyasha had no doubt in his mind, Sesshomaru would not be sent to hell. He had no doubt in his mind Sesshomaru would be recognized as a god, for he deserved that much, if not more. He placed his hand on the Tenseiga and lifted from Sango's shoulder, looking up into the sky. He looked to the moon, and a howl from a white wolf far off told Inuyasha for sure, Sesshomaru would forever live on, and forever be, the greatest Lord Of The West, this land will ever know. Below, on the ground, Miroku saw the kiss Sango gave Inuyasha. She had never kissed Miroku before, not once, not like that.-

-He would not have it. He would not have the woman he cared for be betrothed to a worthless demon. He gripped his beads and unwound them, and opened his wind tunnel. He arched his arm and held onto his wrist as the black void shot out at Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha had been off-guard, so he was easily pulled forward. Sango dove after him quickly, rushing to grab him. Pieces of the bone-eaters well were collapsing, soon, the well would be no more. Kagome leapt in the way-

"No! Not Sango!"

-She was right. Miroku pulled his wind tunnel closed after swinging his arm, Kagome flying through the air current it caused and over Inuyasha's body. She cascaded through the air and slammed heads with Sango. Their eyes both drifted closed as they went unconscious, and they fell. Directly, into the bone-eaters well. Miroku dove after them just in time to make it inside. Sango blunk once in confusion and looked at the top of the well as she fell. She saw Inuyasha's hand lunge for her, but all too late as the stone, dirt, and wood all collapsed upon themselves. She shouted his name as the well glowed bright blue and they fell, directly, into Kagome's time.-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys. Me again. This Chapter is short only because it gives you a cap on what happened 'right' after they fell in the well. The next chapter is going to skip all the way up to Kagome's time, three years -after- they landed in her time. Ok? Just wanted to get that through. Oh, I noticed I forgot Shippo, let's just say he jumped into the well with everyone else. Sorry for the mistake. -is an idiot- This next statement last's throughout the entire story. **_

_**-I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.-**_

-Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly, blood sliding down the creases within his hand and dripping onto the stone and wood that was the remains of the bone eater's well. He turned in place and looked to the patch of silver grass left alone amongst the green. Inuyasha slanted his eyes, and walked swiftly. He began to dig into the ground once he reached the tree of ages, and dug as deep as he possibly could. Purple tentacles soon shot from the ground and wrapped around his arm. They tried to dig into his skin, but his aura held him at bay. Inuyasha looked at the tentacles and shook his head.-

"You poor, pathetic thing. You will be useful to me, Sounga. Come."

-Inuyasha grabbed the blade's shattered pieces as the aura within it screamed for dominance. The journey Inuyasha began afterwards was accompanied only by his intense thought. He would need to live through the thousands of years, as a demon, until Kagome's time. He knew Kagome's time didn't have demons, but if he stayed alive, maybe they could still have a chance. But in order to do that, for the road of time was paved with many many hardships and enemies, he would need a weapon. An ultimate dog fang weapon. Totasai was going to help him, too. He came to a pass over Naraku's castle, and hopped down from his swirling pink tail. Sounga quieted itself, for it was curious. Inuyasha began digging around the wreckage, and soon found the trident Naraku had lent princess Abi, the bird princess. Inuyasha nodded, the preperations were almost complete. He needed just one more thing.-

-He performed a complete U-turn and flew back towards the bone-eaters well. He dropped down on the patch of silver grass, just in the middle, and stroked it's surface. Somehow, Inuyasha would get Sesshomaru back. Somehow. For now, however, he needed something. He opened his palm and spoke softly.-

"A silver rose, and one of your fangs, my brother...Please."

-there was a long pause, and before long a single silver rose sprouted in front of Inuyasha's knees. It blossomed rapidly, and in the dead center, was a polished, gleaming fang from Sesshomaru's own mouth. Inuyasha plucked the rose and held all of the items delicately. He had all he needed. He turned, and began a fast-paced ride to Totosai's. The forgery demon was yawning and patting his mouth. He was an old man, but he was a renowned old man as well. He slammed his hammer down on the golden ring in front of him, and lifted it up. He showed it to his three-eyed Oxen, and a light nod indicated his work was done. He paused and looked behind himself. He saw a bright flash of white, something being reflected. Totasai blunk as Inuyasha landed down and walked into the room.-

"Sesshomaru!!! No, wait...Inuyasha...? I thought you were dead my boy!"

"Sesshomaru, is dead. Please respect the loss of my brother, and your lord. I need a favor Totosai."

-Inuyasha none too gently tossed the rose, weapons, and fang before Totosai. The old man looked up as Inuyasha pointed.-

"Make me a weapon, using each of these blades and fangs. Use the rose for the hilt. Use my brother's fang as the base. Don't question me, just do it."

"I will not! Such a powerful demonic aura would need someone darker to weild it! I smell Sesshomaru's aura on you as well!"

"My point, exactly. I will rid myself of my brother's aura, and put it into the blade. He shall be my guardian. I am pure darkness, and Sesshomaru is of the purest light. He shall be the lee-way."

-Totosai sighed, murmuring 'gonna regret this' as he lifted his hammer. He kicked coal into the fire basin, and then with a huff of his flame breath got a nice fire going. Totosai looked up.-

"The blade will take about two or three days. Give your brother's aura into the fang. What's the rose for again?"

"Honor. It shall show the blade's magnificence in it's own effortless way. And you will do this in exchange for what?"

"Honor. Your brother died, and you wish him to be remembered in his sword. Just make sure that you remember who forged it. If you want it to be able to call itself to you, you need to give it a name I can etch into the fang. What shall we call this blade?"

-Inuyasha paused, bang's hiding his eyes, as he placed his hand on his knee, and the other on the ground, lifting himself up. He walked to the cave's entrance and looked out into the sky.-

"You should know that already, old man."

-Totosai blunk once, looking down at the materials, and making a soft 'ohhhh' sound as he realized.-

"A wise decision. How do you wish me to carve it?"

"The same way you did mine. This blade, shall be the greatest weapon in all of the land's, and I will weild it with every ounce of power within me."

-Inuyasha's hair and clothes returned to their jet black as the aura slipped from his body and back into his brother's fang-

"I will protect Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uhn, Shiori, Kohaku, Luna, and Kilala with this blade. This blade shall be called, 'Sesshomaru.'"


	16. Chapter 16

Friday again. Thank goodness. Sango sighed, closing up her book as the clock hit six in the evening. Standing up, her demon slayer suit shining as she looked about. The western continent had somehow managed to get technology over to us, even if what had happened was true. Kagome had been just as shocked as Sango when they had emerged from the demon well three years ago. The bone-eaters well was destroyed and inaccessible. Inuyasha...was gone. Sango shook her head. So long...so long she had lacked his touch...

It had been three years. Inuyasha had loved her because she was strong. So she would stay strong, for herself, and for him. Demons had taken over this era. Well, not taken over. But they were still much more formidable than before. Now demons were tactful and smart. They were within government protection, all creatures were equal in Japan. Now, demons walked the streets, spitting upon humans and intimidating them, making them wince and laughing at the result. Half-demons in this era were detested, and seen as monsters.

Right now, Sango was in college. Buildings were still new age, technology was all the same. Or so Kagome said. But demons were here. It wasn't so bad. There was always the occasional demon/human battle. Oh, and apparently there had been some kind of invention called a 'gun' in Kagome's time. Well, not anymore. The demons had destroyed them all, seen them as a threat. So humans still resorted to their usual weapons, at least, usual for Sango. She placed her hand on her forehead, sighing. Time-skips were so complicated. How did Kagome manage to do it?

Sango lived in Kagome's house. In the basement, as she called it. Her mother had passed away a year ago from a demon attack, and her grandfather two years ago from old age. Her brother Souta was growing up quickly. Miroku and Kouga, as well as Shippo were there as well. But without Inuyasha, everything seemed dull to her. A large shadow blocked the light from her sitting spot under a tree, and she looked up. An ogre demon. Sango blinked once and tilted her head in a cute fashion. There were a very few number of demons who lacked speech, and this was not one of them.

"Yes?"

The ogre demon lifted it's clawed hand and clenched its fist, speaking with a gruff and echoing voice.

"Give me your currency, wretched human."

Sango slanted her eyes. A mugger? Worse, a demonic mugger. Like it was going to get anywhere. Sango was a demon too, y'know. Calling her a human was not acceptable. Sango's Hiraikotsu was at her house right now, and so she had to resort to the skills she had learned over the years. Sango got into a fighting stance and slanted her eyes, waiting the demons move. The ogre saw it as a threat and thrust its huge, slow fist at Sango. Sango lifted both of her hands and placed it atop the demons fist, pushing downward and spreading her legs.

She planted both of her feet on the demons arm and ran up the side of it's limb. As she neared its head, she leapt rapidly in its direction and raised her claws. The tips of her claws began to glow a bright lavender, and she spoke.

"Calamitous Touch!"

She swept her hand and her claws passed through the demons head. There were four long purple streaks in the air where she had swept as she landed behind the demon, bent down onto one knee. The ogre demon groaned in dismay as it fell forward, the gashes on its face began to glow bright lavender and it screamed, clutching its head as its skin began to burn and its insides began to boil. It spasmed for several moments, before bursting into clumps of dark red flesh. Sango made a soft 'hmph' sound and turned for home.

She began to bound towards her house, her speed and dexterity much like that of Inuyasha's. She was, after all, his mate. She was bounding along the sidewalk, nearing the Higurashi household. Kouga was probably there too, the disgusting...Kouga had gotten to this time by using a demon piper's magic. Only one demon piper had remained in the feudal era land, the mate of the one Inuyasha and Kagome had slew. So now Inuyasha had no way back. Sango shook her head. Don't think that way Sango. Just don't.

Sango leapt up the steps of Higurashi shrine, thirteen steps at a time. She hit the top of the stairway and sighed, her hair falling into place elegantly. She walked towards the door and opened it up, slipping inside and closing the door behind her. It was quiet. Everyone was probably out right now. Sango lifted her hand to her mouth and shook her head, yawning to relax herself. It was friday, and the last day of school. She was a college graduate, and apparently that was a good thing.


	17. Chapter 17

As of now, she taught a class on self defense. It was good pay, in american money it would be about thirty three bucks an hour. But still, Sango was greedy deeper down and wanted all she could take. This was the beginning of a new fight. Besides, they only had two more hours. Two more hours until the Ahsayuni Virus was activated. The Ahsayuni Virus was a certain device placed in the exact center of the earth. Once it hit a certain temperature, it would explode and the virus would sweep out in every and all directions.

The Ahsayuni Virus will eliminate all technology, man-made or not. The primitive technology, such as earlier guns and sharpening wheels, would survive. But everything else would internally detonate, and then an acidic quality of the Virus would burn the metal away. The demons had begun developing this since earlier on, and now they were ready to deploy it. The virus would double the growth and growth speed of vegetation, and all living beings (demons included) would enter a state of hibernation for exactly three days.

What the Ahsayuni Virus would do, in summary, would eliminate all technology excluding more of the primitive types, and bring the world back all of its vegetation and natural qualities. Lamen terms? They were going to make this generation the new feudal era. The problem with that? Well, for Sango, there really wasn't one. This new era, all of its cars and buildings and such, too much. She missed the feudal era, demons and humans battling each other furiously, the long open grassy meadows...and most of all, Inuyasha.

Sango walked to the couch and turned, falling on her back. She sighed. No matter. Even if the demons managed to make this virus work, which to be honest she hoped so, then that would just be a natural alteration. There wouldn't be any time-return or time-jumps. Inuyasha would still be gone. Sango turned over on the couch and bit her lip as her vision began to blur, and she could taste the salt from the tears flowing down her cheeks. Why like this? Sango had imagined it so many times. Inuyasha, Lord of the East.

Him, sitting on a throne, long black and silky hair flowing as his swords rested beside him, and Sango, standing next to him, leaning over and wrapping her arms about his neck. Kissing his cheek softly, he smlied, and she smiled in return. That was all she wanted. She found herself now clinging to one of the couch pillows, eyes shut tightly and sobbing. She did this for about two hours, before finally coming to a slow stop. Sango didn't like crying, because she felt weak when she did. But when she did, it helped alot to let it all out for a while.

Sango sighed and sat up on the couch, that single bang of her hair falling in front of her face. For three years she had longed to see him again. And for another three years, and for the entire life she held after that she would miss him. Sango lifted the television remote, and turned on the news. A little timer in the upper right corner read '2: 36' Two minutes and thirty six seconds before she could touch the vast lands again. The anchorman spoke quite calmly, though the sweat beading down his forehead told Sango the director was probably a demon.

The anchorman spoke, and Sango slouched a bit, listening.

"...before the Ahsayuni virus finally detonates. We have a live camera feed of the virus. You see, the head of the viral corporation tells us that the virus itself is not technology. It is a demon trapped within a large crystal! The crystal is fortified by the demons amazingly powerful demonic aura, and the crystal has remained within the lava for over thirty days now. Today is the day it finally breaks! The demon will emerge and when it does the natural affect's of his demonic aura will bring about our new feudal era, so to speak. Let's take a look shall we?"

The screen turned to a large area filled with nothing but red, the liquid was tough to see through but the camera was managing to do it. There it was too. A large dark blue crystal, smooth like an egg, floating in the liquid. The figure was wrapped about dark lines, like dark vines, or tentacles that kept it solidified and pure. The anchorman spoke up, as Sango noticed the timer now read '0: 22'. Finally.

"Here we go folks! Remember to thank your savior after the rebirthing. He will be walking the lands with us. The demons say his name spelled backwards means 'Ahsayuni'. Spell it backwards and you have the name of our newest hero!"

The camera zoomed in on the orb as the tentacles began to slide away. Long black hair emerged from the dark tentacles as they receded, and silky black clothing. Armour plated shoulder and a smooth face with purple scars. Amber eyes slowly opened up and began to glow a bright black. Sango's eyes went wide as she realized it all coming to her. Was it possible? Letters formed on the television.

"A H S A Y U N I!"

"I N U Y A S H A!"

...3...2...1...At first, there was nothing. Sango stood up, running to the door. She had to find out if it was really him. Really, truly him. She was making her way towards the steps of Higurashi shrine when she saw a huge wave of black energy suddenly explode towards her. It swept through and past her, continuing outward. Immediately, Sango's vision blurred and her eyes began to drift closed. Falling to her knees, she mumbled Inuyasha's name. She could have sworn too, just before she fell asleep, she saw a pair of large wings, burning with a red and orange flame, open up and land in front of her. She fell to her side, and drifted into a soft, but still wondering sleep...


	18. Chapter 18

I'm loving all of these reviews, guys. Keep it up! Giggles I really appreciate it. I'm revealing my true identity! The name 'Legatto' comes from the anime Trigun. My name is Tremayne. And before I continue, if you all like this fanfiction, and are into roleplaying, please go to I have to congratulate their kindness and persistance for keeping me in such good check. If there are any private reviews or notifications you wish to send, send it to It's my yahoo e-mail. Thanks guys and please stick me to the whole 40+ chapters! Now, before you read this chapter, I think it would be best if you downloaded this song-

Devils Never Cry-From the Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack. This song is the theme for my new character and his entrance seems only to fit when it is playing.

----------

_Sango slowly opened her eyes, blinking twice and grunted as a sharp pain hit her ankle. She must've hurt herself when she fell. Sango was about to lift her hands and push herself up, when she found them quite stuck. She looked to her hands, and saw they were shackled and tied to chains, her claws covered by steel carved out hollowed points. Her ankles had not hurt from faling, but from moving with the shackles holding her down. It was now she realized her clothing was missing. She was still outside of Higurashi shrine. What was going on!? A deep chuckle caused her head to turn in place, and she saw the one man naked she really had not wanted to be here; Miroku. The monk in purple began to cackle as he neared Sango, sliding his hands onto her hips. Placing his manhood directly in front of her opening, she screamed a single name into the sky._

_"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_She saw a jet black blur moving up the stairs, one arm up, claws extended. It moved at Miroku, and raised it's claws. She didn't want Miroku dead! Kagome would hunt them mercilessly!_

_"Inuyasha, no!"_

_The blood cascaded through the air as Miroku fell, his head tumbling around her, severed from it's neck. The head began to shift and mold into another being; Kohaku. The boy held his gaze on Sango, eyes gray, and she began to cry. Inuyasha merely watched, lifting his claws into the air, aiming at Sango's back, and struck._

_"AH-"_

Sango gasped, pushing from the ground rapidly and falling on her rear once more, crab walking backwards a few feet into a tree, the soft plush grass undern-Wait. Grass? Sango looked down to the green mass around her, as her vision was still blurred. Grass. It had all been a nightmare. Probably from the shock of the virus. The virus! That's why she was so comfortable right now. The mass of green underneath her body was surrounded by brown and green, trees. She was surrounded by a forest again. Sango let her head rest against the tree she had run into, smiling softly. She was...home.

As her vision slowly began to come into focus, she saw something odd against the brown and green. Red. Two blotches of red. They were large wings of red and orange flames, licking the air. Sango tilted her head, emitting a soft 'uhm' of thought and trying to garner the creature's attention. The thing turned around, and in a teenage, yet familiar voice, it piped up.

"Oh! You're awake mommy."

Mommy? This thing had her confused for someone else. Sango lifted her hands to her eyes and rubbed them both lightly, and looked up again, everything coming into focus. The wings slowly bled into the air, dissipating into nothingness as Sango blinked twice. This girl was...oddly familiar. She had beautiful pink eyes and long, flowing silver hair. She wore a white cut-off shirt that showed her slender stomach, and a dancer's skirt, pink. She had two cat-like ears atop her head, and a long cat's tail with a bell tied to the end was on her tail.

"Mommy...? You must have me confused for someone else...what is your name?"

Sango asked, standing to full height. Sango remained eighteen, so it was not a problem as for seeing who was more attractive. Sango blinked three times when this thought ran through her head. She was becoming a little too egotistical...The cat demon girl put her lower lip out in a pout manner, crossing her arms which bore long white sleeves that stopped at the knuckles of her fingers and looked off, making a soft 'hmph' sound in protest. Okay, now she was really familiar but Sango couldn't quite put her fi-

"Luna!"

Sango shouted out, pointing at the girl.

"Hmph. Daddy said you would remember me right away!"

Sango smiled, laughed, and walked over to Luna, embracing her and pausing for a moment, before beginning to shake her rapidly.

"You've grown so maturely! You're so cute and sexy Luna!"

"Mommy, stop! That's gross!"

Sango set her down, putting her clothing and hair back into place.

"I know. I was just messing with my daughter."

That got her mind kicking itself into motion. What of everyone else? Shiori, Kohaku, Kilala...Inuyasha? The virus. Ahsayuni. She had seen it so many times and never expected to simply spell the name backwards. Such a clever race, the demons were. Well, at least the higher branching ones. Sango embraced Luna once more in an emotional, gentle embrace. She loved this girl, and Shiori, like a daughter. Kohaku was her little brother, and Shippo was her son. Kilala was her partner...Inuyasha, was her everything.

"Luna? Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's fighting the Ten Butter Infadels!"

She shouted, pumping her fist. Sango took a moment to register that, and then burst out laughing. Tears began to tug at the corners of her eyes and slide down her cheeks as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as it began to ache. Butter Infadels! Sango rolled over, still laughing, and Luna made some comment about 'how come everyone laughs when I say it?' This caused Sango only to laugh harder, sitting up as the bang in front of her face swayed with each movement. By the gods she had heard nothing funnier in a long while.

"Oh, oh, oh...no, really now Luna...hehehe...where's daddy?"

Luna crossed her arms, pouting once more.

"No. I'm not telling you because you'll laugh at me."

Sango was about to make a comment about that, when the sound of a screaming demon caught her attention. Her Hyoretsuzan! She had to remember that later. As for now, she saw a large ogre demon burst through the opposing trees. It's body was covered by a thick green orb, and it was coughing as it's skin burned away, eyes melting from it's sockets. As it began to fall to it's knees, a long blade, crescent shaped, swept through it's right shoulder and out through it's left hip, turned, and then decapitated the demon.

The body fell to the ground, singing as a woman made herself known. She wore a long white kimono, and had long silver hair to the back of her knees. Each of her fingers was adorned with a different colored ring. She had a white rose tucked behind her ear. Was that...? Not long after, the man weilding the scythe walked forward. His hair was parted in the middle and about neck length, hiding the sides of his face. He wore a demon slayer's outfit, and on his back was a large scythe. It had a black shaft, and a purple and black crescent blade with a serrated edge.

"Shiori? KOHAKU!?"

They both looked in Sango's direction and lifted their hands, waving with a smile. Sango couldn't believe her eyes. They had all grown up so...amazingly! The sound of battle once more caught her attention, and she turned to see a creature emerge from the tree's. It wore a white robe, and had ten red spikes on it's fuzzy black head. Red eyes pulsed as it turned in place, and was caught off guard by a flash of white in the air. The demon growled and turned in place, pushing from the ground and flying into the air, avoiding the cut.

From the tree's, first, emerged a sword. It was a marvelous, beautiful, and malevolent creation. The blade was huge, like Inuyasha's old Tetsusaiga, shaped exactly like it excluding the wicked 'S' carved into it's side. The blade was not white like Inuyasha's, but a pulsing silver that held a radiance to it. The hilt was surrounded by large white roses, four of them, about the size of Kilala's head. The hilt was not brown leather and a gold bottom, but white leather and lavender bottom. Towards the bottom of the blade, just above the hilt, was a lavender crescent moon.

The sword was lifted into the air and placed onto whomever was weilding it's back. The demon who had been running from it fell to his rear, pleading in a different language. The swordsman stepped from the tree's, and Sango froze in place. Her entire body seemed to go numb as she fell to her knees, and Luna turned to see her. In the reflection of Sango's staring eyes, she could see Inuyasha as he pushed forward, raising his weapon as he soared through the air, and then brought the huge blade down rapidly.

"Inu...yasha..."

The dog demon continued the movement as he sliced through the demon, watching as he roared and then burst into thousands of small black orbs, spiraling into the air and turning into nothingness as crimson blood colored the green grass. Inuyasha raised his weapon and swept it, then slowly slid it into a sheath, transforming on it's way in to a thin katana with a rose tied to the hilt. Inuyasha turned when he caught her scent, and his eyes widened. Sango was already sprinting towards him, crossing the meadow at unimaginable speeds.

It was quite an embrace. Inuyasha had not realized how much he missed her, so when he leapt forward to hold her and she leapt up as well, it became an aerial hug, both of thom ascending, silhouetted in the sun as their bodies darkened against the circlet of burning yellow and red, long black hair flying about them, as Inuyasha's tail wrapped around her form, pulling her closer to him as they held each other. They seemed to float there for a long moment, before finally descending to the ground, Inuyasha speaking first.

"My Sango..."

Sango seemed to shiver in his powerful arms. She was _his_. Sango nuzzled his neck, before leaning back and staring into his eyes, and kissing him ever so gently, the embrace, the eye contact, they're touch, and the kiss. All of it filled them both with a sense of purpose within each other, tears of joy flowing down Sango's cheek as Inuyasha's smile, which was rare for any other except his pack, adorned his face. Luna, Shiori, and Kohaku were all giggling at them both, but Luna was a hopeless romantic and quickly went from giggle-fits, to envy.

What Sango had yet to figure out was Shiori had a bit of a crush on Kohaku. Kohaku had grown to a fine young man, and he was always so very kind. Luna even suspected that Shiori liked Kohaku too! Shippo had met a human girl in Kagome's time many years ago and they had been friends, probably more, ever since. Luna had yet to meet someone to fall for, however. Inuyasha lifted his thumb and stroked Sango's cheek, smiling still.

"It is good to see you again..."

"Same here."

She replied, her smile broadening. Now was not the time, however. They would discuss these matters later. Inuyasha released Sango when she made the hint of pushing away, and looked up at his face.

"Who was that demon you were fighting...?"

"That was Buruna of the Thorn. He was the tenth of them."

"Tenth of...who?"

"Has Luna not told you of the enemy I am facing?"

Sango giggled at the memory of Luna's mishap, and shook her head.

"No."

"The ten blood inferno's. They are an organized band of assassin's, bent on ruling the lands. They are all human except for their leader, whom is a half demon named Kuro Chigatana."

"I see. Why are you fighting them?"

"Their leader, Kuro Chigatana, many years ago he was ambushed by about six thousand samurai. The lords had all sent their men upon him, and he slew them all. He bore many wounds in the process however, one of them being a poison-tipped arrow. He had fallen prey to the poison, and was sealed with his own sword, much like I was with Kikyo's arrow. His soul had been drifting in the demon graveyard, when he had stumbled upon my mothers soul. He slew every demon she sent after him, and she told me he was as pure darkness is. My reputation of a dark lord is on the line if there is another darker than I, so I go now to kill him."

"Oh. Well, where is he now?"

"I don't know. Buruna told me his comrades were hiding out in a base called Fang hollow, a cave not far from the Mt. Hakurei ruins. We go there tommorrow. Agreed?"

"Sure."

"For tonight though, let me rejoice in your return. It does my heart well to see your face again, Sango."

Sango simply smiled and gripped his hand, turning to Luna, Shiori, and Kohaku. A new adventure was in store for them! It would be even better than the older days gone by...

Not far off, outside of a deep cave, was an army of samurai. One hundred men, dressed in red samurai armour. The one in the front was atop a black steed, a flag on his back. In front of them, stood an enemy. Their, enemy...(This is probably where you want to turn on the song. Trust me, it's good.) There was just one warrior. One...creature. There was a mist over him at the moment, so none could see what his appearance was. His eyes glowed a bright yellow through the mist, and his weapons were visible in his hands.

They were two blades, shaped like a katana with a deep curve. The blades themselves were a pulsing red, and the hilts were leather, black. They were both being held backwards, the bottoms of the hilts facing upward towards the sky, the blades touching his shoulders. A black cat's tail and black cat ears perched atop his head flicked and swayed as he stared down the men, without flinching. The samurai riding the horse, lifted his weapon, shouting a battle cry and then that word that sounded their own funeral bells. 'Charge'.

The creature, the thing, merely bent it's legs, slanting its eyes as an aura of black and red began to swirl around his body. The creature pushed off in the direction of the samurai, flying at an unimaginable speed. The thing lifted the blade in it's right hand and parried a vertical slice from a samurai, clashing blades with him as his left leg flew outward in a roundhouse kick, the sound of a snapping neck sounding when his foot collided with the man's chin. The other hand stabbed right, the blade in his hand slaying another samurai.

His figure still shadowed, the battle continued to rage on, blood flying about all directions. It was a good night, for this tiger...


	19. Chapter 19

Now I know most of you saw me say to download that song and were like 'Ah ha, ha, ha, no.' Those of you that did, it was pretty cool huh? Fits it perfectly. :P Some people seemed confused about the storyline. It wasn't an alteration on just the land, the people were changed from the virus to. Business suits to Kimono's, and all the descendants of the overrulers such as lords and emperors were placed back in their positions, k? Anyway, the Blood Inferno clan will be verrrrry important to our story line. And there may be more than just enemies between Inuyasha and the clan as well...

Read on!

-------------------

Sango nuzzled Inuyasha's cheek as she rode on his back, Luna flying through the air with wings of fire on her back beside them, and Kohaku and Shiori rode atop Kilala who had found her way to Sango in the middle of the night. Apparently, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, and Akitoke had all found ways to meet up with each other. Akitoke had been staying with Kaede the day Sango had gone through the bone eaters well, and Kaede had sealed his body up in some sort of spell in tribute to Kagome and her own little group.

Kouga was of the darkness, so he was immortal. Miroku had been with Kagome and so escaped through the time, as did Shippo. Everything was back to normal, excluding the great Sesshomaru. Sango had been surprised to see what Inuyasha had named his sword, and held his hand as he looked to the moon in pride. Such a fine man Inuyasha had come to be. And he was hers. Sango looked ahead, however, when Inuyasha's head shot up and he slanted his eyes. He had decided to go running instead of use his tail, as he enjoyed the exercise.

"I smell...something."

"What do you mean, something?"

"I don't know. It smells half demon, but also...something, strange...It smells like blood, and roses..."

Sango blinked in question and was about to say something when someone came into view. It was a man, whom looked about the same age as Inuyasha and Sango. The creature had black cat's ears and a black cat's tail. His hair was all black, and it went down past his head in all directions, like long slopes for each hair. His eyes were a deep amber against his black hair. He wore a shirt like Sesshomaru's, but it was black and only had one sleeve, the sleeve however possessed red roses atop the black. His legs were covered by black samurai pants, and black tabi socks. His shoes were black sandals, with a white rose pin keeping the straw ties in place.

He was standing in front of a forked road. Two very deadly looking swords were set on his waist, and his hand was on his chin. The swords were red, with black hilts. He was muttering something odd, and they all came to a slow stop behind him. Luna was blushing very heatedly. Cat attraction, perhaps? Sango giggled, and this caught the creature's attention. He turned in place and blinked. Sango and yes, even Inuyasha as well as the rest of the group were sent into a short shiver from his eyes. They were amber and had thin pupils, but they possessed no...happiness. There was a deep and permanent sorrow there, and sense of being incomplete somehow. But maybe they were reading too much into it.

The creature spoke, bowing in place.

"Good morning, Lord Inuyasha and pack. I am glad I have found you."

Sango slid from Inuyasha's back, and Inuyasha stood tall, his long hair blowing in the wind. This thing was...like Inuyasha. Half demon, but turned demon. Of a darkness, but not the same darkness Trinity had given him. No, his darkness was born from something else. Inuyasha tilted his head, speaking.

"For what purpose do you seek my presence?"

"I hear you hunt for my head. So I have decided to take yours from you, instead."

Inuyasha made a soft 'tch' sound, shaking his head.

"I do not hunt unnecessary conflict. State your name, so I may know if I seek your death or not."

"I am Kuro Chigatana, former leader of the Blood Inferno clan."

Inuyasha lifted his hand into the air and flexed his fingers, the knuckles popping, before he lowered his hand to the hilt of his Sesshomaru. Drawing the blade, he pointed the great sword at Kuro, and watched as Kuro held his position, not drawing his weapon.

"Draw your swords, cat demon, so I may kill you."

"I do not require my blades to defeat one such as you."

Inuyasha's anger flared at that insult to his honor. Inuyasha brought the Sesshomaru back and leapt forward at Kuro, swiping at Kuro's neck in a horizantal sweep. Kuro looked Inuyasha in the eye as the blade neared his throat, and then closed them. Even with Inuyasha's perceptive senses, there was only a flicker of movement, and Kuro was gone. Inuyasha held his stance, looking back and forth, when he heard a voice pierce the air. Only now did Inuyasha feel Kuro's back against his own, Kuro's arms crossed as he stared forward, away from Inuyasha.

"A demon slayer, a demon slayer's younger kin or so I presume, a two tail, a bat-demon of barriers, possibly the Shiori I have heard of, and a cat demon. Truly an odd band to travel with a demon dog, but I do not ask for company much so my opinion is quite biased."

"Your opinion means nothing to me."

Kuro bent his legs, and then backflipped into the air as Inuyasha spun to sweep his sword at Kuro. Kuro flipped twice, and then landed down, arms resting at his sides as his swords settled at his waist. Kuro closed his eyes, and lifted his hands to his blades.

"I apologize if I have made you impatient, Lord Inuyasha. I shall kill you swiftly, if you so desire."

Kuro drew his blood blades, and held them in the odd stance he usually did, hilts forward, and blades backward. Inuyasha grunted in disapproval, and then leapt into the air. Kuro mimicked him, and met him in the air in a clash of blades. Inuyasha thrust towards Kuro's middle, but Kuro simply turned sideways and avoided the stab. As Inuyasha turned the sword and swept it, continuing the attack to the left, Kuro raised his legs up in the air and the blade went flying past. Inuyasha retracted his blade, spun it, and then gripped the handle, stabbing downward with both hands.

Kuro lifted his swords in an ex fashion, and caught the tip of the Sesshomaru on top of both of his swords, blinking softly. Such a fool, this dog was, to attempt to best Kuro in swordplay. Kuro pushed the blades to the right and as Inuyasha was thrown to the right, Kuro twisted in the air, his back, shoulder, back, shoulder, body hitting the Sesshomaru as he rode up it's blunt side as he twisted, and then thrust his fist into Inuyasha's face, launching him forward into the air and causing him to land down on the ground beside Sango, on one knee.

Kuro landed down, holding both blades in the air, and then sheathed them, his eyes still dull. Kuro looked up, speaking.

"Forgive me, Lord Inuyasha. However I enjoy playing with my prey, despite their sometimes forceful stubbornness. I shall take my leave of you now, as you are beneath my blade."

"Wait."

Inuyasha spoke, and stood up. Kuro stopped, turning to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's sword was glowing as a purple whirlwind began around the blade itself, and a small black orb rested at the tip.

"My dragon twister shall eradicate you. But before I take your life, cat demon, tell me. You said you were the former leader of the blood inferno clan. Why did you resign your position?"

"...that is a story for another time, I am afraid."

"Dragon."

Inuyasha brought the sword into the air, and then cast it down towards Kuro, watching with an eager sense of victory. Kuro sighed, shaking his head, and began to move. The purple energies and the black orb. Kuro swept his right foot in a half circle and ducked low, two purple energy winds slashing past him, and Kuro leaned back, a wind passing over him, and then placed his hand on the ground behind him, flipping backward, and then resting his stomach against the ground, the large black orb flying above him.

A wind was closing in on him fast, and another one above it. There was an opening between both, so Kuro pushed up into the air at the last second and twisted twice, the two energies flying past him. He placed his hands onto the ground, bent his legs inward, and then pushed off, passing above the last wind, and then leaning forward, and landing down. He was on one knee, hands on the ground beside him. He slowly stood up, looking at Inuyasha as the group stared at him in amazement. He spoke, slanting his eyes.

"Lord Inuyasha. I hold the title of best martial artist in this land. I am the fastest demon, and the most flexible. I am agile, and fast. I am precise, and accurate. I am the perfect assassin. You cannot defeat me with such brute forces."

"Hold your tongue! I, am the greatest martial artist in this land. Not you!"

Luna spoke up for once, and jumped up in front of Inuyasha. She allowed her wings to dissipate, and Inuyasha was about to interrupt when she challenged Kuro.

"Get ready to have your title stripped of you, Kuro!"

"...I shall not harm you. I hold no quarry with you, and unless you strike me, I shall not harm you."

"I guess then I'll just have to pummel the fight out of you!"

Luna shot forward, rushing with speed Inuyasha could not match. Inuyasha was power, and grace. Luna was speed, and grace. This Kuro creature was speed, agility, grace. What could they do but try, right? Luna thrust her right fist at Kuro's head, and then her left knee at his stomach. Kuro tilted his head to one side and her hand flew past, and Kuro caught her knee with his hand. He blinked at her once, before pushed her back a foot or so, and then shaking his head. She growled and jmped forward, going at it once more.

She brought her right leg towards his face for a roundhouse kick, but he leaned back and her foot passed over him. He lifted his right leg when she continued her sweep and jabbed her heel at his ankle, but when he lifted his right leg she fell forward from the momentum. Kuro bent his legs and then pushed off into the air, sailing above her, before halting in the air, floating. How he did it, none of them knew. Kuro watched her, and then looked into the sky, inhaling for a moment, and then looked back down at them all.

"Do you truly all wish for such a death?"

As they were about to retaliate in full force, Kuro twisted in the air and leaned back far, eyes still half lidded in their calm state even as a bright purple streak passed over his body. Kuro descended as the sacred arrow that had nearly purified him flew off, and Kagome cursed under her breath for missing. Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, Akitoke, and Shippo all stood there, all of them watching Kuro with a determination. Then, Kagome's eyes fell on Inuyasha and his pack, and she noticed his new sword. Was that the Sesshomaru they had heard about?

Sango made a soft 'hmph' sound when Miroku looked towards her, blinking softly, and inched her way to Inuyasha's side. Kuro landed down on the ground, looking between the two groups. He closed his eyes, and spoke.

"...A priestess. A monk. The weilder of the spear of spirits. A fox demon. A wolf demon. A dog demon. A demon slayer, a demon slayer's younger kin or so I presume, a two tail, a bat-demon of barriers, possibly the Shiori I have heard of, and a cat demon. All with proficient weaponry, skill, and power. Such enemies I have made."

Miroku spoke up. He looked the same as he did long ago, but held a sort of maturity about him.

"I will reveal your true nature now, Kuro Chigatana. You shall not escape purification. Justice, be done!"

Miroku swept sacred sutras at Kuro and they landed atop his chest, and his arms. Miroku grinned, and everyone except for Kuro knew those particular sutras. Blue, represented happiness. Red, represented hatred. Purple, represented sorrow. Black, represented emptiness. Kuro looked down at the sutras, and for a moment, there was nothing. Then, an explosion, of aura. Purple, dominated everything, a giant whirlwind, a wall of purple winds surrounding both groups, colored by streaks and blotches of red and black. Not a single touch of blue could be found.

The sacred sutras soon burned away into blue flames and fell to the ground as Kuro watched them all. Miroku stepped back, clutching his staff.

"Such a sadness encompasses you. Why are you so filled with sorrow?"

Kuro looked to the monk, and watched with still half lidded eyes. Kuro could smell the pity and curiosity rolling off of all of them, excluding Inuyasha who merely felt sympathy, and sighed, closing his eyes.

"To invade someone's soul...the only sanctuary they possess from the outside world...is a crime no man or demon should have the evil to commit, monk...if you wish to know why I am saddened so...find my home...come as one, or not at all...and I shall tell you...but not here...not in the open...my scent should be trail enough. Goodbye for now, my enemies."

Kuro placed his hand above his heart and bowed to them, before bending his knees, and pushing into the air. His body suddenly burst into rose petals as he vanished, no trail left behind excluding his own scent. Inuyasha growled.

"He said come as one...we have to travel together."

Sango moaned, placing her head on Inuyasha's back to stifle it from being heard by Kouga. This was going to be akward, and unpleasant. Still, none of the people there could hope to defeat their pack. Speaking of which, Sango looked past Inuyasha. Kagome, looked the same like Miroku. Akitoke's hair was longer. Kouga's hair was no longer, but he no longer wore a ponytail, rather he let it hang loosely around his shoulders. Shippo had a long, gorgeous fox tail. His hair was in a helmet-head fashion, and his clothing was the same red haori and hakama Inuyasha had worn before his transformation. Adorable.

Sango sighed, looking to Inuyasha.

"We'd better hook up with them and set up camp."

"I know where his home is located. I can follow his scent."

"Yes, but if we are going to have to fight him we should be strategic about it."

"..."

"...good point. Let's get going then."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome began to approach, holding Akitoke's hand, and Kouga and Miroku both walked beside her. Kouga locked eyes with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha locked eyes with Kouga, sparks flying between the two. Kagome and Sango gave each other an akward giggle, and then actually hugged each other. Sango enjoyed the embrace. Kagome was her friend, despite what she had done. After all, if not for Kagome, Sango would not have discovered her feelings for Inuyasha. Shippo bounded into Sango's arms, and then began tugging on Inuyasha's pants, demanding attention.

Inuyasha introduced everyone to everyone, and they all agreed to move forward immediately. Inuyasha bent his knees, allowing Sango to get atop him, and they all took their respective places to be in one group, and followed Inuyasha. Sango giggled and jumped from his back, running alongside him, holding her Hyoretsuzan on her back with the long strap. She actually kept pace with him, as they continued to run forward. Soon, they broke the forest, and came upon a grassy clearing. There were cats scattered everywhere, meowing and purring, some were larger felines such as panthers, lions, and tigers.

A large black and white tiger stood in the center of them, resting it's head on it's paws. It was the size of a small car! The beast's ears flicked when it heard them approach, and stood. It was not white with black stripes like a siberian tiger, but black with white stripes. It looked at them with a knowing gaze, and stepped aside. They found it was hiding a large cave entrance, protecting it. Inuyasha watched as the tiger stood aside, and they all began inside. At first it was dark. Very dark. Only Luna and Shippo's flame could light the way.

Shiori remained quiet, as usual, but provided a barrier in case anything might happen. They finally emerged into light, and what they saw made them gasp. They were standing on a shore, a rock bed in front of an underground lake. The lake was covered with thousands upon thousands of roses all drifting and bouncing against each other, cat fish swimming beneath the surface. In the center of the lake, standing atop the water, was Kuro. His eyes were closed, and he was looking at a golden statue that rested deep beneath the water, of a tiger resting beneath a human woman.

Kuro looked up as they approached, and lifted his hand. Sweeping it to the side, the roses in front of them parted, and a large stone pathway emerged from the surface. Kuro lowered his arm, and as the stone surface rose, they found at the end of it, behind Kuro, was a small pedestal. Atop the pedestal, was a necklace. A necklace made of fangs, with a small golden circle on the end, blank. Kuro bowed to them, speaking.

"I am surprised you all found my home quickly...thank you for not speaking to or disturbing dear Hatchi..."

"Hatchi?"

Inuyasha asked, stopping a few feet before Kuro, the group all standing around him as the pathway was wide.

"My tiger. He is a demon tiger, only two of his kind remain, black with white stripes. A beautiful creature."

"Two remain you say. I am surprised you do not have the other."

"I indeed do have the other, Lord Inuyasha."

"Where is it, then?"

"I, am the other, Lord Inuyasha. I am Kuro Chigatana, the black tiger. This, is my tale."


	20. Chapter 20

Having fun? Hehehe. Read on!

-------

"I was born, three thousand years ago. My mother was a human mortal, and my father was a demon tiger. They fell in love with one another, and married, and bore me. I was a child of destiny, they said. To be of great things. Then, one night, while my mother and father slept, I convulsed. I twisted, and writhed. My father's blood was so strong in demonic power, and my mothers so frail as a mortals. My demon took a hold of me, and I succumbed to the will of my own demon, turning into an assassin. I crept through the house...

...It was quiet...within my mind, and my soul, I screamed. I pained. I wanted to break free, and control myself. It hurt so much, to be locked away within myself, and have no way out. Then, I came upon my mother and father. Remaining silent, I drew near them. I jumped up, clinging to the ceiling, and looking down at them. I was the predator, and they were the prey. My father was to die first. I dropped from the ceiling, and before he could respond, I swept my claws through his throat. He died slowly, gasping and wheezing, which woke my mother.

I can still remember the tears that were flowing down my face. I had no control of myself, but I could still feel my claws pass through the flesh and slick blood of my father. My cheeks smelled of salt, and copper, from the blood and tears that cascaded down my cheeks. My mother could see them. My mother knew of what was happening, so she embraced me. She held me tightly, and I did all I could to hold her in return. But my demon was not sated with demon blood. It wanted the blood of a mortal woman. And my mother, was closest.

I held her, dug my claws into her back, and ripped them away. She looked at me, then, and this was where my soul, was demolished. Her eyes, so filled with sorrow, with confusion as to why her embrace had not calmed my soul. She was so pure, so kind. My soul was so dark, and lost, it became riddled with detestment of life. She slipped from my arms, her kimono covered in blood. I turned away from her, and saw myself for what I truly was in the mirror. Red eyes...long fangs...sharpened claws...white streaks on my cheeks, arms, and legs. I am a demon.

I soaked it up. I took my father's great sword, the Maigiau Raikou(Sacred Lightning), and embedded his blood into the blade, and then broke it in two. I forged my new blades, Kuro Raikou(Black Lightning) and Chi Omituzuri(Blood Dancer), from his blood and his blades.My mothers black funeral kimono became material for the hilts. My soul, filled with darkness at the young ago of fifteen, decided that the world would be turned to ash beneath my blade. I became a mercenary for lord after lord, I slew many, starting with small assassinations, to squad elimination, to full armies.

Nothing, could stop me. Until I came upon a group of demons known as the Nine Blood inferno's. By now, I was seventeen. I was young to them, so they tried to kill me in order to take my blades. I fought them all, one by one, and watched as they lay wounded on the grounded, unafraid of death. Killing them was not much fun, because none of them screamed. So, they offered me a position as their master. I accepted, and for two hundred years I fought alongside, and for, them. Until finally, I became bored with having to hold them up in my honor.

So I abandoned them. Left them to do as they would. My soul had become so rotten and fouled to it's center, my aura so filled and tainted with darkness, that my body became immortal, as your packs is, Lord Inuyasha. I wandered the land, in search for a purpose, when one day, an undead woman by the name of Kikyo, came to me."

Inuyasha's body tensed slightly, and Kagome looked off as did Sango. Kuro nodded, seeing their reaction.

"Yes, Inuyasha. The very same Kikyo who sealed you away. She saw my soul, and how filled with sorrow it was. She attempted to lay me to rest, to save me, purify me. I would not allow my death to be given to me in such a way. I fought her, but she had some sort of creatures by the name of soul collectors protecting her. They ensnared me in her grasp, and with her bow and arrow, she shot me with an arrow. Right here, to be exact."

Kuro lifted his hand to his open collar and pulled it down slightly. There was a deep gash in the center of his muscled chest where the arrow had struck.

"I was sealed away. For two hundred years, I simply laid there, unable to move, or do anything as I pleased. So, I waited. Bided my time, until finally, the seal was weak enough for me to assault with my dark aura. I broke free, and trained myself to become powerful enough in the dark arts that I could fight and stave off any means of purification."

Kuro lifted his collar back up to his neck, and released it. Looking behind him at the necklace on the pedestal, he pointed to it.

"The only means of stopping me, is for someone who is of blackest darkness, and purest light, to place that upon my neck. I shall become their servant, and do as they please. So now, you see, why I am filled with such hatred, and sorrow. A cat's curse lasts for seven generations, and if they are not satisfied at that time, another fourteen is added, and so on and so forth. My father curses me, I can feel his hateful gaze on me from the heavens every moment, and my mother is the same. And now, my enemies. I ask of you. Are you satisfied with knowing who I am?"

Kagome was practically near tears, and Sango felt the same pity she did though she did not show it. And still, look at his face. His expression monotone, his eyes half open, his tail moving back and forth and his ears still, sometimes flicking to hear a fish jump from the water. Kuro lifted his hands to his swords and drew them both, spinning them into place, and crossing them in an ex fashion.

"I am prepared, to die. I am willing, to kill. I am sufficient, in swordplay. I cannot, be stopped."

Inuyasha spoke up, curiosity peaking.

"What did you mean, by someone of blackest darkness, and purest light?"

"Someone with a black aura, and pure heart. Or someone with a pure aura, and black heart. Such as the deceased Lord Sesshomaru. He was a demon who is celebrated every year. Or at least, I choose to do so. I have left one of my roses atop his grave every year since his departure. Still, he was one of his kind. The only, I have seen. Now, come to me. Come to me, and perish beneath my sword."

Kuro bent down, and closed his eyes. For a moment, everything seemed so peaceful. The smell of roses, and clear, pure water. The sound of swimming fish, and the misty feel that filled the cavern. But, that all came to a close when Kuro sped forward. His speed was unparalelled, for the water shot up in waves on either side of him, roses flying with the waves. He thrust his knee into Inuyasha's chest, causing Inuyasha to be thrown back before he could retaliate and slam into the rest of the group, all of them falling in a pile, poor Kohaku suffering the weight of them all.

Shiori stood up, placing a barrier around them all with her hands, and holding it there, allowing them to move freely, but Kuro would not be able to strike them. Kuro growled when his sword was parried by a barrier, and he jumped back, holding his position as Kagome got on one side of him, Miroku on his other side, Akitoke in front of him, and Kouga behind him. Kagome spoke up first.

"Light!"

Kouga spoke after, raising his hands.

"Darkness!"

Akitoke raised his spear, watching Kuro's confusion.

"Loyalty!"

Miroku lifted his staff with both hands, holding it above the ground.

"Friendship!"

Kagome shot her arrow into the ground in front of her. Kouga lifted his foot, and thrust the heel into the ground. Akitoke stabbed his spear into the ground, and Miroku slammed his staff into the ground. Miroku's staff formed a purple orb, Kouga a black one, Kagome a white one, and Akitoke a light blue one. The four orbs formed a large white circle around Kuro, and Kuro was thrust upward into the air, and his body was struck with electric waves of purity and darkness, his body being torn apart, his clothing flying off in some places.

But he did not scream. Did not whimper, or flinch. He merely stood there, looking down upon them all, and then dropped to the ground, as the spell ceased. His body covered in cuts and wounds, blood dripping to the ground, he stood up, clenching his blades. He looked to Kagome and her group, and lifted both of his swords.

"Sorrow."

He pushed the blades very deep into the ground, and a whirlwind of purple winds erupted from the ground, slashing at Kouga first. The wolf demon managed to jump back from the whirlwinds, and avoid taking any damage. Miroku was lucky enough to have Shiori's barrier protect him, and Akitoke was saved by Luna. Sango helped Kagome, grabbing her arm and pulling her away as Kuro stood in the midst of the whirlwind. When the winds died down, and the dust cleared, Luna was standing in front of Kuro, her hands on her heart.

Kuro spun his swords, preparing to strike, when she spoke.

"You're so sad...you've never had anyone actually love you since your parents died, have you...?"

"Priestess after priestess have tried doing this to me. I shall not allow myself to be given pity or sympathy, by you."

"I don't pity anyone. I can only help you. Will you let me help you?"

Kuro lifted his swords and swept them at her legs. Luna leapt up into the air, but landed down again, closer to him. Kuro held his monotone gaze, and then flipped backwards a few times, landing in front of the pedestal with the necklace set atop it. Luna slowly walked after him, and Kuro pointed his blades at her.

"I will not allow you to help me. I do not require assistance from you, nor anyone. I am the greatest swordsman this world has known, and that shall not change."

The rest of the group was watching curiously as Luna walked towards him. Kuro stepped behind the pedestal, crossing his swords in an ex fashion. Luna lifted her hands to the necklace and examined it in her fingers. Kuro's eyes popped open. She could touch it? No one was able to touch it except for Kuro. The barrier would harm them. Why was she able to touch it? Kuro spun his swords, raising them into the air in a stabbing stance, and then froze. Her hands rested on his shoulders when she was done placing the necklace around his neck, and she smiled.

"It looks good on you."

"..."

Luna's eyes closed tightly when he thrust downward at her, she thought she was going to be stabbed. She heard the sound of sword sink into stone, however, and opened her eyes. Kuro was on one knee, his swords thrust into the ground on either side of him. His left hand was on the knee that was not against the ground, and his other hand was balled into a fist, resting against the ground.

"Master. You may call me Kuro. Please, give me an order."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hmhmhm. Luna was raised by two entities shrouded in darkness. Her aura is dark, yet she was born with a heart of purity, and a child like innocence. Of blackest darkness, and purest light."

Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, watching as he sheathed his sword into it's sheath. Kuro held his gaze to the ground, waiting for Luna to say something. However, Luna was simply stunned. Master? No way, she didn't...then again. Luna grinned mischeviously. She had the power of the most powerful swordsman in the world at her disposal at any moment she wished it. She looked back to Inuyasha and the others and sat on Kuro's back, placing one leg over the other and Kuro merely obeyed as she played around with his ears.

"I have a toy!"

Sango giggled and Kagome shook her head. Sango then noticed something. The sound of an arrow being pulled back. Inuyasha was entranced with Luna's achievement, but Sango lifted her foot and slammed it into Inuyasha's shoulder, sending him flying to the right as Kagome's sacred arrow flew past the spot Inuyasha had been standing on. Luna shot up as Shiori rose a barrier, knowing it would have no effect against Kagome's sacred arrow. Kohaku drew his scythe, spinning the shaft and swiping it, clenching as he aimed to protect.

Kouga and Akitoke were in front of Kagome as she nocked another arrow, cursing at Sango for causing her to miss. Miroku was clenching the beads of his wind tunnel. Curse that damned monk. If not for Sango, and Miroku's prayer to St. Hakushin to protect her, he would not have that accursed tunnel since Naraku was long since dead. Sango gripped her Hyoretsuzan, as Inuyasha recovered from flying through the air, placing his feet against the water and walking atop it's surface back to Sango, stroking her hair gently.

"Thank you, my love."

He turned back to Kagome's group, and lifted his hand to his Sesshomaru.

"I should have known a trustworthy alliance with you was too much to ask for."

He was about to draw his weapon when Luna shouted 'stop'. They turned to look at her, and the image they saw was both dazzling, and frightening. Luna was standing beside Kuro, and Kuro held both of his weapons in his hand. Kuro opened his eyes. Luna lifted her gaze to Kuro, speaking.

"Do you have anything new since I've taken you under control?"

"Yes, my mistress. I am able to create the weapon in which these swords were intended."

"Then create it!"

"...Cerberus. Come to me, as my mistress desires."

Kuro lifted his weapons, and they rose into the air of their own accord. A bright red flash encompassed them, and Kuro's body was visible only as a glowing black figure, no detail. The two swords vanished, but soon began to reform. From his elbow to his knuckles on his right arm was a long gauntlet. It was scale-style, and each individual scale was long and sharp, especially the ones ending on the knuckles. They were hooked like claws, talons almost. Held in the palm of that amazing gauntlet, was his new sword.

It was about three feet long. The hilt had a handle jutting out for Kuro to grip, so that the point of the blade was going behind his shoulder as he usually held his weapons. The blade was slender, exotic, and a dark blood color. The hilt and handle were black. He called these weapons his Cerberus, obviously. He awaited his mistresses command as she lifted her finger to Kagome's group.

"Kuro."

"Yes, my mistress?"

"...Kill."

"Yes, my mistress."

Kuro bowed down, and pushed off, flying forward. His body became a black comet as trails of his dark aura whipped behind him. He sped towards and past Shiori's shield, leaping into the air and flipping once. He descended, and landed in front of Kouga. The wolf lifted his right foot to kick at Kuro's head. Kuro ducked down as if it had been nothing, and thrust his gauntlet into Kouga's stomach. The claws dug into flesh, and Kuro ripped them out from the right side of Kouga's body. Kuro leapt into the air as Kouga screamed in agony, spun, and slammed his foot into Kouga's face.

Kouga flew towards Miroku, crashing into the monk and they both tumbled to the ground as Kouga bled. Kagome released a sacred arrow, and Kuro turned in place. They all saw Kuro's arm become a tan blur moving at a rapid speed in all different directions, and Kagome's arrow fell, in nine or ten pieces behind Kuro. Kuro rushed forward, kicking Akitoke aside and lifting his sword. The pack leader. Cut the head off the snake, and the body dies. Sango turned towards Luna, shouting out to her in hopes to be heard.

"Don't kill her, please!"

Luna looked to Sango and her ears drooped a little, pouting her lower lip. She lifted her head and shouted to Kuro.

"Stop!"

Kuro's blade froze, just in front of Kagome's face, the tip just before her nose as she cowered under the grip he had on the collar of her shirt.

"Return to me!"

Kuro dropped Kagome and bent his legs, flipping backward several times in a black blur of motion before landing beside Luna, bowed down to her. She scritched behinds his ears, and he tried to hide his pleasure of the touch but the purr that escaped him proved wrong. Sango sighed in relief. Kagome stood up, looking to Sango, and shouting.

"Why did you stop him!?"

"Kagome...I thought at least...you and I...could still be friends."

"Me, friends with a backstabber like you!? You took Inuyasha from m-"

"Mistress. May I speak?"

They all looked to Kuro as he spoke, and Luna nodded.

"You may."

Kuro stood up, and looked to Kagome. He spoke from across the walkway, so everyone could hear.

"From what I had learned from rumors and villages, as well as several demons, i you /i were the one who left Lord Inuyasha to sleep with a lecherous monk by the name of Miroku. Not only that, but you did it once more, even after Lady Sango was betrothed to the monk. The only one deserving of the title of backstabber in my den, is you, and the monk. Demons, mate for life. I am quite happy for Lord Inuyasha for not mating with a backstabber such as yourself. So Kagome. Becoming jealous...making a mistake, and through that mistake, since you are so angry you cannot see the truth, you shoot at Inuyasha...sounds alot like Kikyo, to me."

And i that /i cut Kagome deeper than any sword could have. She dropped to her knees as tears stained her face. Akitoke went to help her, holding her shoulders, but Kagome simply stared at the bow in front of her. She felt a rush of wind, and looked up. Kuro stood there, and spoke.

"Lady Sango offers you mercy, and friendship. Yet you spit in her face. Through all the things you have done, Kagome, I believe there is only one thing you truly deserve."

His Cerberus weapons faded from his grasp, and Kuro raised his hand. The sound of skin against skin resounded against the cave walls, fish moving away from the source as Kagome flew a foot or so to the side, the imprint from where Kuro's hand had struck her cheek. She landed to the ground with a yelp, holding her cheek, apalled. Akitoke lifted his weapon, and Kuro looked to him.

"How far do you think that will get you, human?"

Akitoke paused, and then lowered his weapon, dropping his head in shame. Kouga, however, would not have it. He rushed forward, black tail moving back and forth, as he jumped into the air, attempting to drop kick Kuro. Kuro turned his body to the side, and lifted his elbow. He slammed it into Kouga's back, and Kouga crashed into the ground, yelping. Kuro placed his foot on Kouga's head, holding him down, and spoke.

"Look now, Kagome. Your human partner, Hojo I thought his name to be, cowers in shame. This wolf demon, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe, fights valiantly for your honor. Demon and Human. Love is not bound by species, Lady Sango and Lord Inuyasha are a fine example of this. Kouga."

Kuro reached down and lifted Kouga to his feet, looking the growling wolf in the eye.

"Ayame, is right for you. Ayame of the white wolves. She has sent messenger after messenger to the Ten inferno's in search of you. Kagome, is not to be trusted. She betrayed both Inuyasha, and Akitoke. Akitoke forgave her, but such an act should not be forgiven. Akitoke merely forgave her because he is a human, and a fool. Is this truly what you want, Kouga? To be kept to such a woman?"

Kouga's eyes slanted and he continued to growl, searching for a rebuttal, but found none. He slumped his body, and shook his head 'no'. Kouga had not known about kagome's betrayel, not the full extent of it anyway. Miroku was up again, however, and lifted his hand to his wind tunnel. Kuro looked to Miroku and Kouga did as well. Kuro leapt into the air, and Kouga dashed in a circle. Kuro came down on Miroku's head with a sweeping kick, and Kouga with a vicious uppercut. Miroku was sent into the water, and Kuro landed down, sighing.

"Thank you, Kouga."

"Yeah, well...I suppose I owe you one. Sorry, Kagome. You're a good friend. Just...not a good mate."

Kouga turned to the exit, and Kuro spoke.

"You are welcome here anytime, wolf demon. Simply come, and my tiger shall step aside."

"You got it."

Kouga waved off, and then began to jog, and then sprint from the cavern.

"That is enough, Kuro. You've done well. Return to me."

Kuro pushed off into the air, soaring backwards, and landing down beside Luna, pleased with himself. And Sango and Inuyasha both looked happy to see Kagome finally get told off, and even better, slapped. Kagome stood up, a hateful glare in her eye. Apparently, setting Kagome off, though humorous, was not the best battle tactic. Her aura began to spread and become visible, pink and blue dancing as one another in an entrancing melody, as she raised her fingers, dropping her bow. A large pink bow, made entirely of aura, formed in her fingers.

In her other hand, was a golden arrow, made of energy alone. She nocked the arrow, drawing it back as far as she could, and aiming at Kuro. Kuro simply watched, but Inuyasha pulled Sango away, Shiori using a barrier to lift everyone else. Inuyasha looked to Luna, who was about to say something, but quickly shot out his tentacles of darkness, to pull her back. Kuro watched with a light interest, as Kagome released her arrow. The energy it emanated was extremely pure, and even more radiant in power alone.

Kuro had no way to dodge it, and turned to sprint backwards, away from the arrow. He couldn't jump out of the way, for there was no time and he would lose speed in the air. Kuro turned to Kagome, running backwards as the arrow neared him, and his back neared the cave wall.

"We all have demons to face, priestess! You would strike me down for causing you to face yours!?"

Kuro's eyes popped open wide as his back hit the wall. He raised his Cerberus and slashed against the arrow, and roared as his aura and his sword fought against the energy, but it was too radiant with light. The arrow slammed into his chest and his clothing burst into waves as he looked to the cavern ceiling, screaming in pain from the purification. The glow encompassed his body, and he vanished in that light as nothing but ashes. The cave began to shake, and collapse as Luna screamed Kuro's name, unable to accept the reality of his death.

"We must go!"

Inuyasha said, and they all bounded towards the entrance, Sango pulling Luna as the others simply ran. By the time they emerged, Hatchi, the black and white demon tiger, was roaring, and clawing at the cave entrance as it collapsed, becoming inaccessible. They all sighed from escaping the cave, and Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent trailing off along with Miroku's. They escaped. Luna fell to her knees, saddened by the loss of Kuro.

"He's dead..."

"...A shameful loss, indeed."

Inuyasha said to console her, but Luna merely walked to hatchi and tugged on it's fur. The great tiger turned to her, emitting a small whine of sorrow, and followed when she began to walk. The tiger was roughly a bit bigger than Kilala. Luna scritched behind the tiger's ears, and it followed.

"...Let's go..."

"Halt!"

They turned to see a woman standing atop the cave entrance, holding two swords. They looked exactly like Kuro's old swords, except black blades and red hilts, instead of vice versa. She had long black hair and wore a two piece outfit, a short cut off shirt that hid her chest, and a small, tight miniskirt that reached her mid-thigh. She had the same cat-like ears and tail as Kuro did as well. She pointed to hatchi, and commanded.

"Return to me, Hatchi!"

The tiger mewled sadly towards Luna, but remorsefully padded it's way over to the woman. Luna growled lowly, clenching her fists. She would not allow her one remnant of Kuro to be taken!

"Return Hatchi to me! Who are you, how dare you take him from me!?"

"Silence! I am here because he is rightfully mine, now tell me of Kuro's whereabouts, so that I might slay him!"

Inuyasha turned to look at her, and spoke to the group.

"Kagome has returned."

Sure enough, the young priestess emerged, hatred still coursing through her eyes, her cheeks tear-stained, as she formed her aura bow and aura arrow, nocking it and aiming at the woman. The woman spun her weapons, demanding respect.

"How dare you all raise your weapons and tones to me! I am Sakura, heir to the bloodline! Is Kuro dead?"

Kagome grinned, and spoke.

"I killed him."

"You lie! I knew your body was riddled with deceit, priestess!"

"True as that may be...he is, dead."

Inuyasha interjected, and Kagome looked slightly hurt. Sakura spoke, swiping her swords.

"LIES! If he was dead, Cerberus would be in my possession! WHERE, Is Ku-"

Her valiant speech was interrupted by soil shooting up from the ground not far off, and a hand emerged. The hand pulled back, and they all saw the sweep of the Cerberus blade pass over the ground, and the sound of a resounding kick sent soil flying into the air. The dust from the explosion cleared, and Kuro stood there, a long scar over his chest, clothing reforming on his body as black smoke touched his skin.

"It is with great displeasure to tell you both, that Hatchi, is _mine._"

Luna's eyes popped open, and Kagome aimed at Kuro again, releasing an arrow with a twang. Kuro looked to her, and growled lowly. He lifted his right hand and caught the arrow of energy in his palm. Electricity crackled and singed his palm, yet he merely looked upon the arrow, before clenching it tightly and tendrils of darkness encompassed it, causing it to burst.

"I allowed that first arrow to strike me so my mistress would be able to avoid the attack. However, a second strike, is unacceptable."

"...Bastard."

Kuro turned to the person who had called him such a vulgar term, and smiled in her direction, holding Cerberus in the air for her to see.

"Hello, Sakura, dearest little sister."


	22. Chapter 22

"You have no right to call me your sister, you traitorous murderer!"

Kuro smiled, a fanged grin as he chuckled lowly. He lifted his Cerberus, and he could see Sakura's eyes following it with great interest. He spun the blade six or seven times before swiping it to the side, and then clicking his tongue. Hatchi bound, did not walk nor run, but bounded over to Kuro, landing down next to Kuro. Hatchi nuzzled Kuro's cheek and the demonic neko chuckled lightly, scratching Hatchi's neck. Hatchi walked over and sat next to Kilala, who made a soft mewl of emberassment, causing Sango to giggle.

"Are you still upset with me, Sakura? I already gave my i deepest /i apologies."

"You evil liar! You slew my entire village!"

"Slew is such a harsh term, Sakura...but yes, I did."

Sakura screamed in anguish and leapt forward off of the cave entrance, lifting her blades into the air. Kuro took a single step back and the blades she swiped sunk into the ground. She swept her hand out, and then removed both of the weapons. Kuro jumped over her hand and raised his Cerberus. He lifted his sword to attack, but a voice pierced the air.

"Return to me!"

Kuro quickly dropped to the ground, bent, and then pushed off to the left. He placed his hand on the ground, pushed off, and landed down beside Luna, who stepped in front of him to face Sakura. The girl lifted her dual swords as Luna lifted her hands, balling them into fists. Sakura spoke up.

"So you're the keeper of Kuro?"

"I am."

Luna said, as Sakura ran forward. Luna blinked, and then grinned. She wasn't nearly as fast as Kuro. And in the same taste, she wasn't as fast as i Luna /i either. Sakura lifted her swords, brought them back, and stabbed them both forward. Luna twisted in place, and the swords both passed by her. Luna touched her fingers to Sakura's chin, paused, and then viciously uppercut her into the air. Sakura whimpered in pain, flipped backward, and then crashed to the ground. Luna jumped forward and landed beside Sakura, grinning.

"You won't touch me with speed like that."

Sakura scowled and thrust both of her blades into the ground, and then flipped backwards. Sakura placed her hands together and paused, beginning to chant. Kuro slanted his eyes, shaking his head. He knew something was wrong here. Sakura still had her old techniques, her magic tecniques. Kuro held his position where Luna had left her, arms crossed, and spoke.

"Be wary, Luna. Sakura is a formidable opponent."

"Yeah, right. Look how i slow /i she is."

"She is also one of the most highly renowned mages in the land."

i "Madou!" /i 

Sakura's voice pierced their conversation and Luna turned to see eight black orbs moving at an extreme speed towards Luna. Luna yelped and ducked as fast as she could, but one of the bullets still scraped her shoulder, leaving a deep gash on her perfect skin. She gripped her shoulder and bit her lip as the wound bled. Madou. Magic bullets. Kuro growled at Sakura and bent down, reaching his arm out and opening his palm.

"Majutsu; Neko Hasaki."

Sakura's eyes opened wide at the word and she hurriedly ran to her swords, retrieved them, and turned in place, beginning to sprint. But it was already too late. Majutsu; Neko Hasaki was the only magic attack Kuro knew. It was translated into 'Black Magic; Cat's Edgeblade'. In front of his palm formed a long spear that latched about his arm, below the elbow. When he moved his arm, it moved with it but left a trail of black and purple behind it. Kuro bent down low, paused, slanted his eyes, and then swept his arm forward.

"Ha!"

The long spear cascaded through the air and ripped through Sakura's upper right shoulder. Sakura yelped in pain, and then gripped her shoulder. She turned back and cursed Kuro to the depths of the netherrealm, as well as Luna. Luna pushed herself up, holding her wound, and Kuro pushed off to land next to her, holding onto her. The wound had been deep. She had lost a lot of blood. She looked to Kuro and blinked in confusion.

"What were those things...? So fast..."

"They're called bullets. The nagasaki rifles created them. They're not very erm...efficient, with one shot and then needing to be reloaded. But they exist, still. Dangerous weapons. You're nowhere near being fast enough to avoid them."

"But you...?"

"Easily, yes. Now come."

Kuro lifted Luna onto his back as she slumped, her lips pressed to the back of his neck as she fell unconscious. Kuro blushed very slightly, and then looked to the rest of the group. Kagome and Miroku were still there. Miroku was alive, Kuro noted. But his jaw was violently cracked, so it would take time to heal.

"Won't be kissing anyone with that mouth, will you?"

Miroku scowled, but quickly stopped since the action caused him pain. Kagome released another arrow and Kuro bent down, and then pushed off into the air. Kuro spun twice, and then landed down beside Inuyasha and his group. Inuyasha lifted his pointer finger and middle finger into the air, holding it there, and then several hundred tentacles of darkness formed an orb around them. They began to rise into the air, and then burst off towards their usual spot of hanging about, the mountain. Kuro made sure his eyes were closed lightly as he held onto Luna, no intention to remove her lips was in sight.

As they landed, Inuyasha swept his arm.

"Take any place you might desire. Set Luna down, her wounds will heal in short time. Sango, come. Let us fetch dinner."

"Please, allow me."

Kuro said, setting Luna down. He bowed to Inuyasha and Sango, to their astonishment, and turned to the cave entrance, high above the ground. Kuro pushed off, his one sleeve flapping wildly as he descended. He placed one foot far ahead of the other, sliding down the side of the mountain as if he were surfing, his hair moving as he pushed off the mountain side and flipped into the air, lengthening his claws. He hit the large lake that stood before the mountain and slowly descended below the surface, eyes scanning for all of the fish he could catch. He would gather a feast for them.

Kuro lifted his claws and pushed forward, swiping downward. Sushi night.


	23. Chapter 23

Inuyasha lay by Sango, sleeping peacefully after their large meal and happily enjoyed dinner with their newest pack member. Sango lay atop Inuyasha's tail, as usual, and she was still awake, stroking his cheek happily. Her eyes were glittering with care for him. She had seen the monsters Kagome and Miroku had become, and the thing Inuyasha had become they called a monster. Sango found the irony both amusing, and was grateful for it. If not for Inuyasha's transformation, she would never have fallen in love with him. Which was a terrible thing in her opinion.

Sango heard something odd with her accurate ears, and sat up. She looked about the cave and saw nothing, but then heard it again. Metal being broken. She walked outside of their 'room' and moved to the large center room of the cave. Luna lay sleeping between Shiori and Kohaku, and Shippo lay between Hatchi and Kilala. Hatchi had a smaller form as well, it seemed. A cute little kitten. Sango had cuddled both it and Kilala until the two animals whimpered from near-suffocation. But she saw where the sound came from, and tilted her head.

Kuro sat before the cave entrance, legs crossed, and his Cerberus lay next to him. Shattered. He passed his hand over the metal and waited, and they all floated into the air, covered by black shadows, and covered his usually bare arm. They turned to scales, and talons, and wrapped around his arm. Another gauntlet, like the one he had before, stood there. He placed his hands together and paused, whispering softly. Some of his dark aura flew out of his body, and wrapped about his shins, and down. Two more gauntlets, the toes clawed over his sandals, formed.

And so he stood there, four gauntlets on his arms and legs. He flexed his palms and fingers, as well as his toes and feet, and slumped, taking in the night air.

"Isn't Luna supposed to be the martial artist, Kuro?"

Kuro looked over his shoulder, blinking.

"Lady Sango. Good evening. Is Lord Inuyasha at rest?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Why did you destroy your cerberus?"

"Mm...it...did not seem a good thing to me. My family heirloom is not something I desire to keep, considering I slew most of my family."

"Good point. Will that sister of yours, Sakura, have something to say of this?"

"Yes. She'll come screeching foul tones at me, worry not. Lady Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Is it not two days from now, the anniversary of you and Lord Inuyasha's coming together?"

Sango blinked in confusion, and tilted her head. She began to count months and years and days on her fingers, calculating with her tongue touching her lip every now and then, and then blinked in surprise.

"Yes. How did-"

"I have my ways, Lady Sango. I wish to bring you both a gift. May I?"

"...I suppose. But you must return."

"I shall. Lady Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Come to the bone eaters well in two days. Come when the sun hits the eastern mountains. Don't be late."

And with that, the young demon neko jumped from the cavern, and descended until he was no longer visible. Luna mumbled and opened her eyes, looking over to Sango.

"Good morning, mommy..."

"It's still late, Luna. Get some sleep."

"Where is Kuro...?"

Sango giggled. She just woke up and that's already what was on her mind, huh? Luna blushed, knowing exactly what Sango was thinking. Sango raised her hand in defense when Luna made a 'hmph' sound. Sango walked over, kissing her on the forehead.

"He said he was going to get Inuyasha and I a gift for our anniversary. We'll see him in two days."

"Aw...two whole...alright..."

Luna shook her head and cuddled up against Shiori, who twitched her finger in her sleep. Sango stood up and walked back to Inuyasha, who had one eye open. From the look in his eye, he had heard the entire conversation. Sango smiled and lay atop his tail, sighing in content as he wrapped a powerful arm around her waist. She nuzzled his neck, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep...

i Two days later... /i 

Inuyasha and Sango ran beside each other, Inuyasha had slowed his pace so she could keep up but he would never admit that to her. Luna flew above them, and Shiori and Kohaku rode atop Kilala, as Shippo rode Hatchi. They were heading, naturally, for the bone eaters well. The past two days had been occupied by demon fighting, practice, and Inuyasha trying to find a more suitable home, which he was, so far, unsuccessful in. They began to near the bone eaters well, and Kuro sat atop the well, one leg placed over the other.

They all slowed to a stop in front of him, and Kuro smiled. He lifted his hand, and slipped it through the air, pausing it just before Inuyasha and the group, before pointing. They all looked, and Inuyasha roared in anger. Sesshomaru's beautiful grave of white grass and flowers, was destroyed. The flowers and grass cut, the soil upturned. Sango was not pleased. Inuyasha turned to Kuro and gripped the hilt of his blade, drawing the weapon.

"How dare you defile my brothers grave you--"

"Temper, please, Lord Inuyasha. It was not I."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. Not him? Inuyasha slanted his eyes though, unbelieveing.

"Then who?"

"I believe, if I am correct, it was i him /i ."

Kuro pointed over Inuyasha's shoulder, and the entire pack turned to look. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and his blade clattered to the ground. A long golden whip of light passed by Inuyasha's legs and lifted the weapon by it's hilt, and it retracted with a sliding leather sound. A slender, clawed hand gripped the weapon as a white kimono and long silver hair seemed to fit in with the weapon. The dog demon looked up at Inuyasha, and smirked at his stunned expression as Kuro stood at the well, a satisfied look on his face.

"Good to see your face again, little brother."

"S-S-Se...Sesshomaru...?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he spun the weapon in his hand and chuckled, throwing it back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught the flipping weapon by its hilt, and Sesshomaru spoke again, his long white tail flowing over his shoulder.

"I am in your debt, Kuro Chigatana, for my revival."

"Not at all, Lord Sesshomaru. You saved me once, if I recall."

"Ah, yes. I remember. Quite a time ago. Still, however. You have my gratitude."

"And mine to you, my Lord."

Inuyasha and his pack looked to Kuro, who was giving Sesshomaru a soft bow. Kuro stood tall once more, and spoke.

"Ah-Uhn, Jaken, and Rin are all currently in a palace to the north. They are being used as servants for a human lord. I would have killed him, but, I thought the duty should go to you."

"It has been a long time since this Sesshomaru has seen blood. I shall regroup with you all once I have my companions."

Sesshomaru looked up, and his body turned into a bright blue orb of energy, and he shot off into the air, flying towards the castle to the north. Kuro looked to the rest of the group, and opened his arms, placing one before his stomach and one at his side.

"Lady Sango. Lord, Inuyasha. Happy anniversary."


	24. Chapter 24

Luna squealed in delight, hopping about and declaring the many times and merry occasions they would all possess since her uncle had returned to this world. Inuyasha stood, confounded, and Sango was already embracing a reluctant and blushing Kuro. Luna commanded him to come, and he did, before she assaulted him with thank you's and hugs. Kuro, once again, stood blushing, looking off in a random direction. Sango simply rolled her eyes and grinned, knowing that he was enjoying it more than he put up he was...

Inuyasha then clapped Kuro's shoulder, and smiled. Kuro blinked in surprise, and then returned the smile. He was about to say something, when he closed his eyes, and sighed. Inuyasha tilted his head, as Kuro lifted his fingers to Inuyasha's chest. Kuro slammed his palm into Inuyasha's chest, sending him back several feet as a huge black orb zoomed between the two of them, whipping Kuro's clothing through the air. Sakura stood atop the bone eaters well, cursing herself for missing. Inuyasha looked a little disgruntled, mumbling something about you could have said something.

Kuro chuckled and turned to face her fully, then rushed forward at Sakura. Sakura leapt into the air, throwing down ninja stars at his arms. Kuro braced his arms, and spoke up.

"Crimson Fist!"

His arms and legs were suddenly wrapped by the gauntlets he had forged, which made him smirk when the stars bounced off harmlessly. Sakura landed down, and recognized the gauntlets.

"Is that Cerberus!?"

"Not anymore, Sakura."

She let out a hissing protest and drew her arms back, attempting to forge black magic. She closed her eyes and focused with all of her willpower, and opened her eyes that glowed with a dark hatred for her brother. Her hands began to sparkle and the energy became so great it was enough to block the sunlight when she lifted the hut-sized orb of energy, black with purple and red lightning slashing all about the orb and its core. She roared, and swung her hands down, screaming in detestment. Kuro fell back, bracing himself as his eyes were torn in confusion. Since when did Sakura possess such powers? Sakura grinned, and an insect flew past her hair, watching curiously.

What sort of bug was _that_? It was larger than any other bug he'd seen in his entire life, yellow and black stinger with a purple head and red eyes, four wings and six legs, about the size of a human infant. What sort of creature could it possibly be? Where did it come from? And it looked poisonous, so why wasn't it striking at Sakura!? Was it helping her? Irrelevant for now. Kuro closed his eyes, and gathered up his aura. Purple, black and red began to swirl about his feet and body, his Crimson Fist glowing radiantly. He looked at Sakura, eyes shining as white stripes slashed across his body, and he leapt forward. Roaring, he brought his fist back, and swung forward with all his might.

Sakura screamed in pain as his aura turned into a great burst of energy, slashing through the middle of the orb and slamming into her torso, cutting deep and sending her flying into a tree, her leg shattering from where it collided with the stump. She fell to the ground, and the insect flew right in harmony with her body, like it was trying to hide from them. Kuro slanted his eyes, making a soft 'hmm' sound as a purplish barrier surrounded her body and she was pulled into the forest, only to vanish from sight. That was very...strange.

"Kuro!"

His attention caught again, Kuro turned to see Luna running forward, tilting her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

He said softly, nodding. The others had not seen the insect. What could that bug possibly mean, and why did it hide from them all except for Kuro? Kuro turned to Inuyasha, and spoke.

"My lord. Are you familiar with an insect with a yellow and black stinger, lavender head, red eyes, six legs, and about she size of a baby?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open wide, and Sango's did as well, instinctively looking to Kohaku who looked down in shame. Sango spoke to them both, nodding softly.

"They are called Saimyosho."

"Hmm...are they known to dwell near this region?"

"No. They belonged to a certain demon we knew from long ago. Why?"

"One was assisting Sakura in battle, and aided her in escape."

Inuyasha did not grow angry. Did not look displeased. Neither did Sango. But rather, they both grew a wide, wicked grin.

"Naraku."

Inuyasha said softly, raising his claws. With Sesshomaru in alliance with them, their newfound powers, and their daughter and son as well as their now grown children, Naraku would be as easily slain as any other demon. Inuyasha chuckled darkly, as Sango turned to Kohaku, speaking softly.

"Kohaku."

Kohaku looked up, tilting his head.

"Are you ready to get your revenge?"

Kohaku paused, and then the same though Inuyasha and Sango shared dawned on him, and he too began to grin.

"Yes, sister."

Kuro slanted his eyes, Luna looked confused. As they watched the others deliberate, Luna turned to Kuro, and had a determined look in her eyes as a blush slowly crept onto her cheeks. Kuro turned to look at her with his usual slightly opened gaze, and she smiled at him.

"Kuro?"

"Yes?"

He responded smoothly, and she closed her eyes. His voice had often reminded her of velvet. Soft, and smooth.

"Have you ever felt an emotion, that was...strange?"

"Strange?"

"Yeah. Like a mix of admiration, care, wonder, happiness, and...protectiveness."

Sango had been watching the two as Inuyasha thought and Kohaku told Shiori the story, and turned to her mate. Inuyasha looked back at her and Sango gave a wink and then tilted her head to Kuro and Luna, tugging on his shirt. Inuyasha saw, and smiled, before turning to Shippo, who had remained quiet.

"Come, my children. Let's go. Luna, I hope you and Kuro will catch up?"

"Yes father!"

She called back gleefully, returning the wink Sango had given.

They all turned and began to walk back as Sango giggled, and Luna turned back to Kuro, waiting until they were out of earshot even with canine hearing. Luna watched as Kuro continued to think, and eventually nodded gently, deep in thought.

"Yes, I have felt this emotion before."

"Good! Now. When do you feel this emotion?"

"I began to at the altar when you placed the necklace upon me, and have felt it around you since. Yet I thought this to be a charm of the necklace, as I have not felt it before."

Luna smiled, blushing even deeper.

"Do you know what it is?"

Kuro asked, continuing to look confused. Luna was only a few inches shorter than Kuro, but she was sure if she got on her toes she would be able to be eye to eye with him. She nodded in confidence of this fact, and giggled.

"I order you to close your eyes."

"Yes, my mistress."

He said obediently, and closed his eyes so he could see nothing. Luna smiled in delight, and sighed, beginning to speak.

"Now listen, my Kuro. Watching you fight your sister just now, how close she came to destroying you with that black magic of hers. It made me realize that, even for the strongest, fate is a cruel and fickle woman, and can turn the tides of any battle, and end any life at any time. I want to make our lives, no matter how short, the best ones. So I thought you should know that..."

Without any words to go on from there, Luna simply gave into her urges and threw her arms about his neck, jumping into him. Her lips pressed against his, and she emitted a long purr. His skin was cold, and smooth, his lips soft and perfectly sized to fit her thin ones. She kissed him for a long while, closing her eyes to join him in sightless bliss. The kiss lasted for a good two minutes, and Kuro held her by her waist, and he realized what was happening. The floodgate was gone, now. The floodgate within him holding back all that happiness and joy he had bottled away for so many years, finding the emotions inefficient.

But when he held her like this, nay, whenever he was around her! He felt like this. And he loved her, too. Not only that, she was kissing him and holding him like, like she loved him in return. And that was more than he could ever ask for. Their bodies suddenly began to glow a bright black and white, Kuro black and Luna white. Their glows began to meld and seep into each other, auras embracing each other into their own perfect compatibilities. Sango and Inuyasha burst from the trees, the others soon following from their eavesdropping spot, worrying for their sakes. Their auras became one, and then burst into thousands of sparks of black and white, Luna's wings of fire emerged and shattered as well, joining soon after was Kuro's Crimson Fist, breaking into thousands of pieces.

Inuyasha and his pack blinded, they all turned away, trying to regain their vision. When they turned back, they all gasped in wonder at the scene they saw before them. The two nekos had gone through a transformation, and were utterly stunning. Kuro wore a white muscleshirt that clung to his torso, showing every fine cut and indentation of each toned muscle. A black belt with white skulls made of silver embedded his waist over white baggy pants, and white tennis shoes with a dark blue zipper going around the sole, leading to another zipper in the dead center leading to the ankle. His skin was fair and cold, and his eyes were a deep amber. His hair was long and white, and reached his waist, two white neko ears perched on his head as a shaggy white cats tail waved behind him.

Luna was no less beautiful, long blonde hair flowed beneath two brown neko ears, her eyes were a deep orange. Her lips and face were slender, and exotic. Her breasts had grown larger, covered only by a very revealing orange fabric that started behind her neck and went past her collarbone, splitting in two to have thick orange strips on either breast just barely covering, and tucked under to show every curve in great detail before going back around her torso to her back. Her stomach, thin and slender was exposed, her skin a cream color, before leading to yet another orange fabric, a skirt, going about her body, and a pair of small shorts underneath the skirt since it was split on either side of her body. A brown groomed cats tail waved behind her, her feet covered by orange cut off socks that did not go to the ankes nor the toes, merely covered the center of her feet.

Though Kuro bore no weapon, in her right hand Luna held a long sword, the hilt was just a round black cylinder with a round bottom. The blade was jagged, at first just a wide jagged upward bar, but it jutted backward in the middle, the blade inclining to almost a circular degree but not quiet, the entire blade was jagged. The blade was black, but was outlined by a white line. She opened the palm it was in, and it dissapeared into black orbs. Kuro lifted his palm, and the black orbs flew into his clawed hand. Kuro smiled softly, tilting his head. Luna looked down, seeing herself, and gasped.

"I'm hot!"

Kuro paused, and there was a still silence, before a sound that made Luna's heart flutter and skip several beats pierced the air. A low, velvet laugh coming from Kuro, his hand near his mouth but he made no effort to stop it. He laughed for about half of a minute, before smiling.

"I agree."

She then took in Kuro's appearance and restrained from drooling at the precise indentations of his muscles. Searching for a topic to distract herself, she then came into a piece of information that sparked her anger as she turned to Sango and the others.

"SPYING ON US, HUH!?"

She ran forward, and leapt at them. Sango laughed lightly and jumped to the side, avoiding her daughter easily. Kohaku and Shiori and Shippo decided it would be best to step away from Inuyasha and Sango, Hatchi and Kilala making themselves comfortable beside Kuro. Luna made a soft 'humph' sound after chasing them for a while, and then walked to Kuro, standing beside him proudly, before Kuro spoke up.

"If I may interject my mistress?"

"No."

"..."

"Go ahead."

Luna said with a soft laugh.

"May I ask, my Lord and lady, who this 'Naraku' is?"


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha and his pack sat quietly around a fire within their den, Kuro and Luna sat beside Hatchi and Kilala, Shippo sat against Sango who was beside Inuyasha. Kohaku sat beside Shiori, and Sango was still unsure if they were together or not. She had not gotten the chance to ask. But that was not what was important right now. Inuyasha was thinking intently, staring into the blazing fire before them as his hand traveled to stroke Sango's thigh affectionately. Sango smiled, holding that hand lovingly. It was good to know they would never age, she had always resented getting older.

Inuyasha had explained the situation, and the past episodes, with Shiori, Kuro, and Luna. Kohaku and Shippo already knew. Inuyasha continued to think, Luna fidgeting in her seat before Kuro chuckled at her impatience and she stopped to maintain her pride. Sango giggled too, and Inuyasha slowly raised his eyes, looking across the fires.

"Naraku was powerful before, but we are stronger than we were then. Much stronger. However, it has been some time, and I do not know what he is up to. No matter how powerful he was, weak or strong, Naraku had schemes which layers seemed to have no limits. It was always a puzzle just to locate him, more of one to get to where he was located, yet another to get past his guard, another to get through his always-growing barriers, and in the end he always escaped somewhere."

"Sounds too complex for one demon."

"That's Naraku for you."

Sango said, nodding. Inuyasha continued, smiling at his mate.

"Naraku surely is more powerful. We must use all that we can to come at him full force. Which is why I am proposing we recruit Kouga and Ayame, Sesshomaru and his pack, and...Kagome and her pack."

Luna hissed quietly, Kuro stroking her shoulder in comfort. Shippo groaned, speaking up.

"Why, father? We can handle this all on our own."

"Not necessarily."

Kuro said lightly, shaking his head.

"From what I gather from Lord Inuyasha, this Naraku is of great evil. Powerful as we may be, Kagome, the monk, and the friar called Hojo all possess spiritual power. Luna and I possess some from the mixing of our auras, and Shiori does as well, but I am afraid they outshine us in that particular category."

Inuyasha nodded, Luna humphing and Sango agreeing. Shippo sighed, and Kohaku and Shiori exchanged glances before shrugging and nodding. Inuyasha stood up, nodding.

"Alright, then, we'll go. Luna and Kuro, stay and train. You've both gained new abilities. Find what they are."

Kuro and Luna both nodded, Luna making a soft mewling sound and stretching her arms and legs like a cat, as Sango smiled.

"How about first thing in the morning, Inuyasha?"

"Heh. Very well."

Inuyasha said with a smile, and walked into the other room made for Inuyasha and Sango. A voice pierced the air once they were inside, back in the room the others were in.

"Forgetting all about one of your best allies, huh? I'm hurt."

Inuyasha spun around, eyes wide. No way that voice could be real. He dashed into the other room, Sango quickly behind him. Kuro turned back to them, having been speaking to the small black orb that had found its way into their cave.

"Ah yes, the other one I resurrected, my Lord. Trinity Of The Night."

He said softly, turning as the orb flew into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stuttered.

"M-Mother?"

Sango smiled, looking to Kuro as a look of great joy broke across Inuyasha's usually composed expression.

"Thank you, Kuro."

"Not at all."

Luna smiled, nuzzling Kuro, who let out a long purr at the motion. Inuyasha smiled as Trinity began to go into a long rant about what the netherrealm was like and all the new methods and spells she had learned in her time there. Kuro sat down, his gleaming silver attire and hair shining from the fire as Trinity then went to greet him and compliment the evil that spewed from both him and Luna.


	26. Chapter 26

Heeheehee. Aren't I a frisky lil' stinker? :P

--LEMON--LEMON--LEMON--LEMON--

The rest of the night consisted of nothing but conversation and sound sleep. Luna had slept rather close to Kuro, who never had slept once before in his life, not truly anyway. He preferred just resting, allowing his body to maintain some energy but keeping his mind alert. He sat blushing as Luna softly slept, absent-mindedly snuggling her body against his. His mind was trying to avoid the subject, but ever since the transformation her body had become even more attractive than it had been before, which Kuro had thought impossible. Her clothes hid practically nothing, and let his imagination to wander.

But he controlled himself, focusing more on what the day would bring tommorrow. To join with Kagome's pack would be quite unpleasant, especially after that slap to the face Kuro had delivered to her. He smiled remembering the scenario, but what was done was done and had to be forgotten. The sun soon rose after, and the first up was Lord Inuyasha. He stepped into the room, with Lady Sango following him quietly. The others, Shippo, Kilala, Kohaku, and Shiori all remained asleep. Kuro nodded to Inuyasha and Sango, and Sango couldn't help but stifle a giggle at Luna's position, all curled up against Kuro.

Inuyasha spoke in a hushed whisper, smiling.

"You and Luna stay here for a few hours. We will take the children to a safe place until all of this is over. I've decided they don't need to be involved. You two train, and I will retrieve you later so we may go looking for Sesshomaru and Kouga, as well as Kagome. Understand?"

Kuro nodded softly, trying not to move too much and awaken Luna. Kuro watched as Inuyasha gathered the young ones within his long black tail, and Sango kissed his cheek softly as she sidled against him into his furred tail. Kuro blinked as they floated off into the sky, and out of sight and earshot. Kuro stayed silent, allowing Luna her rest. It wasn't long after that she stretched out and yawned, moving off of him slowly. As she did so, her lips grazed his neck, and it was all that he could to not purr, but his blush sold him out. Thankfully, she paid it no mind.

"Where did everyone go...?"

She asked him, and Kuro responded.

"Lord Inuyasha and Lady Sango went to hide the young ones."

Luna frowned and tilted her head.

"Why did they leave us behind?"

"Lord Inuyasha wanted us to train and find our new abilities."

Luna grinned, touching the tip of Kuro's nose.

"So that means I get to kick your silver butt huh?"

Kuro rolled his eyes and poked her side with one finger. She jumped, that spot being rather ticklish for her, and Kuro vanished. She blinked, and then turned around, seeing him standing at the egde of the cave. He tilted his head, and Luna growled playfully. Kuro merely blinked, and leapt backwards, falling from the mouth of the cave. Luna ran to the edge, looking down. He fell through the air, his back to the lake below and his expression was anticipating. Luna bent down, and then leapt down after him, her orange clothing barely covering what needed to be covered.

Kuro twisted into a spiraling needle, descending towards the lake. As he neared the water, he flipped forward, and landed atop the surface delicately, looking upwards. He quickly looked back down, his face heated, when he saw how little Luna's clothing did to hide her form as it flapped through the wind. Kuro merely shook his head and ran forward, jumping off of the surface of the water when Luna splashed beneath it. She swam to the surface, and shot out of the water like a torpedo, flipping once and landing down on the shore of the lake. Kuro was already there, tilting his head as his long white tail glided back and forth.

Kuro pushed off to the left, and landed back down in a better place to train, the round plain next to the lake that made up its shores. Kuro watched Luna, and then his face turned a cherry red. Her clothes clung to her body, the sensual curves which were already far too visible before were now acutely detailed in her wet orange clothing, her hair matted to her body. She shook herself dry in a cat-like manner that made Kuro break his indifference and grin. He spoke finally, ridding himself of his horribly perverted thoughts which were so very unlike him.

"During the night where you slept, I have focused my body and aura to analyze my abilities. I know all too well what I can do. How would you like me to assist you?"

"Did I tell you you could start yet?"

"No."

Luna now noticed the necklace around his neck was gone, and she frowned, but then had a thought.

"...Stay."

Kuro's body locked up and he stood in place.

"Yes, my mistress."

As she had thought. The necklace was gone but the obedience was still there. This brought a smile to her gorgeous features, but she maintained calm.

"Fine then. But how do I summon my sword?"

"Call it's name."

"It's name? I don't know it's name..."

"Search yourself, Luna. It's name will come to you."

Luna closed her eyes, and focused. On her sword. It's beautiful jagged blade, the deep night black that made up its entire form...

"Sanguine."

Black orbs floated from her heart, flying into the air and spiraling into her hand, the sword forming quickly in her palm. She gripped the weapon happily, and turned to Kuro as he spoke a single word.

"Tempest."

He placed both of his palms outward, and a long ocean blue shaft formed in his hands about six and a half feet long, on one end was a white ball used for melee, and on the other end was a long dark blue blade that curved upward into a slight hook, a white string dangling from the point where the shaft and blade met. Luna smirked, the rush of battle beginning to pulse through her as Kuro swept the long staff through the air. The blade broke off, and vanished, reforming to match the ball on the opposite end of the shaft. He spun the shaft expertly above his head and swept it down, pointing it at Luna.

"Let's go!"

Luna cried out, runing forward and leaping into the air, bringing her sword high above her head. Kuro looked up, and bent down, pushing off like a rocket to meet her in aerial battle. She swept her blade downward, and Kuro caught the blade on the shaft of his Tempest. He pushed his right hand and pulled his left, sending the sword to the side, and laid his back against hers. He then pushed off into the air, and turned in place, throwing his Tempest high into the air. He raised his palms high upwards, and a large black cloud surrounded the air above him. He swept his hands downward once more, and thousands of long blue needles shaped like his Tempest rained down at Luna.

Luna lifted her sword to the side, and swung it around, a huge black wave slicing into the air and sending the needles flying off. Kuro smiled, landing down onto the ground and crossing his arms. Luna ran at him, bringing her sword over her shoulder to slash at him. However, just as the blade came down, Kuro's Tempest landed in his hands and he blocked the blow, both of them struggling against each other as Luna pushed him as far back as she could. Kuro slid through the ground, breaking the treeline and entering the forest, dashing backwards until he came upon a small opening in the tree with only grass.

Kuro saw Luna approaching through the trees in front of him, and braced himself for impact, but then slanted his eyes. Her Sanguine catapaulted through the air, he turned his body so the blade passed him by and sunk into a boulder not far off. Kuro then placed his staff into the ground and pushed off of the ground just as Luna emerged from the forest, slashing at his legs with her claws. Kuro came back down onto her, and she rolled to the side, dodging his vertical slice at her as the shaft slammed into the ground. Kuro twisted and landed down on his back, bringing the pole in front of him as she leapt atop him and grabbed the pole, attempting to wrench it from him.

They continued to fight over the pole for about a minute, Kuro was slowly but surely gaining control of his weapon but Luna fought valiantly, her nose passing over his as they fought for the weapon, but Luna briefly released the pole and called for her sword. Sanguine flew into her hand and she raised it up, and slashed down at him, and Kuro caught the blade on his pole. Luna pushed hard as did Kuro, her growling was fierce and competetive. Luna smirked, tilting her head.

"You'll give up eventually."

"Long after you do, Luna."

"There's no way you'll defeat me."

"You'd be surprised."

Luna growled in defiance and pushed harder but Kuro did not let up in his defense. Luna pressed her face against his, both of them growling as they fought against one another. But Luna couldn't help herself any longer. Her sword burst into mist, surprisingly at the same time Kuro's did, and their lips smashed into each other, both of them pulling each other into a violently passionate embrace. Luna pulled away from Kuro, staring into his eyes as she panted for breath against his face, and whispered in his ear.

"I love you. I love you so much Kuro."

"As I love you, my mistress. Luna, I love you."

"Show me that you love me."

She pressed her lips against his again, whimpering in desire for his body as she tugged at his belt and broke the kiss once more.

"Take me now. Make me yours, Kuro. Please make love to me."

Kuro was astonished by this new side of Luna, her desire burned through her body, he could feel her panting breath against his cold skin, her heart beats were picking up in speed, her bps (beats per second) skyrocketing. Kuro was astonished, but so very pleased. He found her lips once more, and hooked a finger under her clothing and tugged at it, and both of their outfits simply melted into mist just as their weapons had. Luna pushed Kuro against the ground, and straddled him, running her hands across her stomach and over her breasts, licking her lips. She could smell his desire as it continued to rise and it brought a smile to her lips.

She lowered herself back down, kissing his collarbone and biting at the skin, continuing downward until she found herself at his groin. She gripped his throbbing erection in her palm and he gasped softly, and she slid her tongue across the head before taking all of it into her mouth, purring at the taste and the way he froze up, and then moaned in his low velvety voice. Up, down, up, down she continued to do this before finally Kuro pulled her off and back up to him. He flipped her around and mimicked what she had done, kissing at her collarbone though the sensation was much different for her.

Kuro bit down roughly on her breast, before tenderly kissing and licking the spot he had bitten. He moved up to the nipple of her right breast and tugged at it with his fangs, his right hand kneading and toying with her left. She was gasping and squirming beneath him at the feel of his hands and tongue and lips sliding and moving across her soft delicate frame. His other hand trailed down her stomach, raking his claws across her creamy skin before retracting them into normal nails. He cupped that palm and began to massage between her legs, and her cry of ecstacy only increased the speed in which he did so.

He plunged two fingers inside of her, and Luna gasped out, mixing a cry of pleasure, a moan, and the word 'yes' all in one long sound. Kuro purred against her chest, before moving back up to her lips and kissing her ravenously. Luna broke the kiss, looking at him as she grabbed his erection once more, and Kuro crumbled at the feel of her long, slender fingers began to stroke up and down.

"I want you in me, Kuro. Right now. Please."

She asked, pleading with big kitten eyes that swirled with lust and desire. Kuro complied wordlessly, sliding forward as she removed her hand from his erection, and he slid inside of her. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and Kuro began to gently move in and out, just allowing her to get used to the feel of him. But Luna would not have it.

"Faster, Kuro. Harder."

She demanded, and Kuro gave her _exactly _what she wanted. Her cry of ecstacy resounded through the trees as Kuro pounded ruthlessly against her body, and she clung against him, her breasts bouncing for some time before she stopped them by pushing herself against him as much as possible. She bit down hard onto his shoulder to try stifling another cry of pleasure, but failed miserably. Rather, she did it right into his ear which increased the speed in which he moved against her. She panted harder, unable to hold it in any longer, and she released a long 'yes' into Kuro's ear as she came, her orgasm evident as she tightened around him and her body limped against his.

Kuro retracted from her and she held tight to him, not allowing him to leave until he broke too. She pushed him to the ground and sat atop him, sliding his erection into her again. She closed her eyes in pleasure and began to move up and down as Kuro moaned at the feel of her around him again, as she bounced up and down. She placed her hands on either side of his face, her breasts bouncing again as she lowered herself to kiss him. Kuro raised his hands and held her sides, gasping as he felt his erection pulse rapidly. Kuro pulled from Luna, and moaned as he came as well, the warm white liquid splashing onto her stomach and chest. Luna fell atop him, gasping for air as she purred for a long while.

Eventually, their clothes reformed atop each other, the liquids being washed away by the orbs that made up their clothing. Luna smiled at the curved 'L' on Kuro's neck, and Kuro returned the smile, having already seen the 'K' on her neck. Kuro held her against him as she cuddled into his chest, purring against her new mate. She giggled softly and bit his lower lip before kissing him softly.

"Good hustle, Kuro."


	27. Chapter 27

Luna's sword stabbed into the ground as she held onto it, panting hard as she looked up at Kuro. He stood but two feet in front of her, Tempest in hand. The blade was out now, as he had decided to give her the full treatment. After their mating session, Kuro and Luna had resumed their training. Kuro stood tall, without fatigue. His Tempest was shining and beautiful as Luna continued to pant. She growled competitively at her mate. He showed no signs of fatigue, and he just continued to fight. His Tempest had three shapes, the one he currently had, the staff that held an orb on each end, and it split apart and stretched to form dual blades who appeared when he said the name Wave, both of them shaped like his original blades.

She stood up, still panting as Kuro spoke.

"Do you wish to rest now?"

Luna shook her head, raising her sword. Kuro nodded, and raised his Tempest. He placed both of his palms in the middle of the staff, and it broke away into blue orbs. Luna charged forward, raising her blade. Kuro, now unarmed, ducked under the sweep of her blade. He pushed off into the air and flipped over, and then behind her, landing back down. He swept in place as she turned, and his palm struck towards her neck. She tensed, and stabbed forward. He caught the flat of the blade between his fingers with his right hand, his left holding two fingers beneath her chin. He pushed her face up to look her in the eye.

"You have fought hard. It is time to rest."

Luna kept her defiant gaze in her eye, but then her gaze softened and she fell forward, her sword dissipating. Kuro caught her and lifted her to his chest, carrying her bridle style. He walked from the clearing towards the lake, stepping onto the waters surface. He bent down and looked upwards. Ripples gathered on the water, emanating from his feet. He pushed off from the lake and a tower of water followed him in his path. He flew high, before flipping forward and beginning to sprint up the mountain side, his arms steady as the rest of him moved, Luna remained undisturbed in her resting.

He arrived upon the cave, jumping inside and landing down gracefully. He laid Luna down on the ground and brushed a strand of hair from her face and began a fire, pulling some of the fish they had gotten last night onto it. He stood quietly at the mouth of the cave, letting the fish cook. Luna rested quietly, rolling over in her sleep. Kuro turned to her, and smiled. She had been so understanding of his issue. Since he had become so encompassed in sorrow, he could not give life. He could not make a seed, since his aura assaulted any genetic strand other than his own and Luna's. She was his only, and his greatest, happiness. Otherwise, he was hollow for the rest of the world.

Not long after, Luna awoke yawning. She sat up, shaking the sleep from her head. Kuro stood by the fire, and held a fish out to her. She smiled and took it, and began to eat. Kuro ate as well, before sitting against the cave wall. Luna joined him, kissing his lips softly before snuggling into him and purring, enjoying the silence. He had no heart beat, and for some strange reason she enjoyed the comfortable silence, the only sound was the wind outside and the crackling fire. Kuro noticed a shape approaching the cave from the sky, and recognized it as Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala and Hatchi.

Luna stood up, walking to the cave entrance. Kuro followed her actions, and Inuyasha and Sango stopped just short of the cave. Inuyasha spoke, expression monotone.

"We shall split up. Sango, Luna and I will go and retrieve Kagome and Kouga. Kuro, go and retrieve Sesshomaru. Be swift."

"As you wish."

Kuro stepped forward, and leapt from the cave, vanishing in the air with tremendous speed. Inuyasha shook his head, and chuckled. Sango looked to Inuyasha, smiling softly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It is not my decision. It is up to him now."

Luna blinked, tilting her head.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked to Luna, and nodded.

"Sesshomaru already knows. He wishes to test Kuro's fighting ability before he accepts him into the clan."

Luna gasped, and then growled.

"So what, reviving him from the dead wasn't enough!?"

"Once, long ago, Sesshomaru and Kuro had met before. Kuro was fighting an endless hourde, and Sesshomaru assisted him. Sesshomaru saved his life, for Kuro would have been taken prisoner in the huge magical barrier that had been lifted. They are just even now."

Luna sighed, shaking her head.

"You and uncle Sesshomaru are both addicted to battle, I swear."

Sango giggled.

"And you're any better?"

--

Kuro dashed between the trees and boulders, leaping over rivers, merely a silver blur as he flew across the land. His nose searched and eventually found Lord Sesshomaru's scent. He tracked it for many miles which he crossed in mere minutes. He arrived upon a huge crevice in the earth that seemed limitless in depth. Pillars of stone jutted from the ground, some larger than others. Sesshomaru stood in the middle, all alone. On the other side of the crevice was a beautiful young girl with long black hair, wearing a white and red kimono. Next to her was a little and probably annoying imp.

The girl couldn't be much older than twenty. She wore little makeup, and was looking at Kuro with interest.

"He's pretty. And evil. He reminds me of Sesshomaru!"

Kuro leapt from the other side of the cliff and bounded from pillar to pillar, before he was just one away from Lord Sesshomaru. The dog demon watched as Kuro spoke.

"Lord Inuyasha has sent me to request your assistance in slaying a demon named Naraku."

"Yes, I know. I shall come. But first, I wish to test your strength. To be in my clan, you must be strong. Are you prepared, Kuro?"

Kuro simply blinked, before nodding just once. Kuro spread his hands outward and spoke.

"Tempest."

The long blue staff formed in his hands, and it sparkled and glittered in the sunlight. Rin made a soft 'ahh' sound, eyes sparkling as a blush came to her features. Jaken rolled his eyes at her, making a comment about her female hormones. Kuro spun the staff as the long blade whistled through the air, Sesshomaru drawing his Toukijin. He raised the medieval sword and aimed it at Kuro, speaking.

"Pressure Pulse."

Long needles of pressure shot from the tip of the blade, and flew at Kuro. Kuro raised his staff and spun it in front of him in a rapid circle, and the needles were parried aside. Sesshomaru used this time Kuro was using to block, and leapt into the air swiping his whips of light at him. Kuro brought his right arm back and slashed forward, speaking.

"Silver Storm."

Two long whips like Sesshomaru's whips of light excluding the long spikes that jutted from them flew from Kuro's fingers, clashing with Sesshomaru's whips. It was a very dazzling scene for Rin and Jaken, two demons clothed in silver, whips glowing silver and gold dancing about the battlefield as they elegantly avoided one anothers moves. Sesshomaru raised his Toukijin, and sheathed it. His eyes glowed red and his nose began to bulge outwards, his fangs lengthening. Not long after, the Great White Dog stood before Kuro, chuckling at him. Kuro closed his eyes, trying to transform himself.

But it was to no avail. Kuro had not yet possessed enough power to transform. He looked up and Sesshomaru chuckled, speaking telepathically to Kuro.

'It seems that you are unable to change. Interesting. Perhaps you are not as strong as you say.'

Kuro growled low and raised his Tempest as Sesshomaru slashed at him. Kuro raised his weapon, and caught the huge malevolent paw on the staff. But something unexpected happened, and his Tempest...shattered. Kuro flew backwards, slamming into and through three trees before catching himself, and stopping before his knee touched the ground. He would not kneel to his opponent. His Tempest...Sesshomaru laughed as Kuro returned to the battlefield, bloody and bruised. Inuaysha and the others had now just arrived upon the battle, Luna behind Inuyasha.

Kuro panted as Sesshomaru spoke out loud this time.

'Your weapon has been shattered. It would seem it was not the true weapon for you to wield. We must invoke your power. You are weaker than whence I fought alongside you many ages ago. Now then...'

He sniffed the air, and saw that Kuro was mated to Luna. He looked knowingly to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha nodded. He looked to Luna and spoke.

"Assist Kuro."

Luna nodded without hesitation and began to run to Kuro's aid. Kuro saw her, and looked away, ashamed to need assistance. Sesshomaru slashed at her, and she summoned her Sanguine, catching the paw on the blade and holding it against her shoulder. Sesshomaru saw that was her true weapon, and so raised his head, opening his jaws. A white orb of energy, slashing with pink lightning formed in his mouth, and he released it straight at Luna. She looked to the orb, unable to protect herself, and screamed. Kuro's eyes popped open, and they both glowed a deep black as white stripes formed over his body.

The huge white orb would envelope Luna, except for the silver blur that was suddenly beside her, hands raised...


	28. Chapter 28

Luna screamed loud, and Kuro's eyes turned a malevolent deep black, and white stripes formed on his body. He vanished from the spot he had occupied before, and appeared in front of her. He raised both of his hands into the air, and they were both enveloped by the white light. They all watched, mystified, awaiting the dust to clear. When it finally did, Kuro stood in front of Luna, who was completely unharmed. The trench in the ground was sliced in half, going around them both, splitting in front of Kuro. She looked past him to see what he had done, and her eyes went wide as he spoke.

"Shiro Raikou (White Lightning)."

Kuro stood proud, in his hands was a beautiful sword. It was medieval style like Toukijin, but the beginning of the blade just above the oddly shaped hilt the blade curved inward and then spiked outwards, once, and then again before going onto a straight blade. The hilt was strange, the bottom of the blade stretched out to look like a hilt, and then on the left side were long spikes with webbing inbetween each spike. On the right was just a jagged talon pointing up. In between these two things was a large crystal that just floated in the center, glowing a radiant white. The hilt was covered by a gray leather ending at the bottom with a silver cat's bell.

Kuro spun the weapon once, and touched it to the ground. The ground the point touched turned a bright silver, and Kuro bent low, speaking.

"Stand aside, Luna."

She nodded her head and jogged back to Inuyasha as Sesshomaru returned to his usual form, unsheathing his Toukijin yet again. Kuro spun his weapon expertly, and slanted his eyes. With a staff he wasn't very good, but in swordplay? Sesshomaru would be in trouble now. Sesshomaru charged forward, leaping into the air and simply floating there. Kuro mimicked his move and met him in aerial battle. Sesshomaru raised his sword and slashed at Kuro's left shoulder. Kuro turned in place and thrust his knee into Sesshomaru's gut, and then slammed the hilt of his sword into his elbow, before slashing at his vulnerable neck.

Sesshomaru raised his Toukijin and caught the blow to the neck before flipping and landing on the ground. Inuyasha was impressed. Never had he seen Sesshomaru struck like that. Kuro landed down next to him, raising his sword. Both of their eyes, however, snapped to the side of the cliff Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Uhn stood upon, and they turned raising their blades and placing their backs against each other. Rin and Jaken were scooped up by Ah-Uhn who jumped down the side of the cliff as two warriors launched shuriken at them. Sesshomaru and Kuro both slashed them away with ease, and watched without emotion.

Four warriors, all of them demon who wore long black robes with red flames on the front stood before them. The remnants of the Blood Inferno's?

"We seek the one named Kuro."

"For what purpose have you sought me out?"

"We intend to dispose of you, as you have disgraced our name by killing three of our men and resigning your position."

"Ah yes, I had forgotten."

"Forgotten!?"

One cried out, and raised his palm, a bolt of lightning shooting from his hand. Kuro raised his sword and stabbed downward into the ground, ducking beneath the lightning bolt. He slanted his eyes, and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter than before, speaking.

"Neko Raikou Hasaki (Cat's Lightning Edgeblade)."

Utilizing his old black magic move with his new sword, a huge blade of lightning, shaped much like Kagura's dance of blades excluding it crackled with lightning emerged and slashed two of the four men into nothingness. Sesshomaru raised his sword and aimed at the other two, speaking.

"Pressure Pulse."

Once again the blue pressure needles flew forward and slammed into the foolish demons. They were turned to burnt corpses as they fell to the ground, joining their comrades in death. Sesshomaru sheathed his Toukijin, and turned to Kuro, and for the first time Kuro had ever seen, Sesshomaru smiled.

"Welcome to my clan, Kuro Chigatana."

Kuro looked to Sesshomaru and nodded, speaking.

"No longer am I Chigatana. Just call me Kuro."

Sesshomaru turned away from him, hopping to the other side of the cliff, joining up with Inuyasha and the others as Ah-Uhn, Jaken and Rin landed with them. Kuro turned to join them and Luna, when he saw something strange. Something moved beneath the cliffs? A pair of red eyes stared at him from below, and Kuro slanted his own, bending down. He leapt into the air just as thousands of thick and spiky tentacles crushed the pillar he had stood upon. As he ascended, the tentacles followed him upwards. He raised his sword and slashed at them, cutting them to chunks as he continued to fly upwards.

"Dance of Blades!"

He turned just in time to avoid the many white blades that flew in his direction, Kagura sitting upon a giant feather just ten or so feet away. Kuro saw Kagura's face and his eyes broke open wide. _That woman..._ Kagura had tears in her eyes, and she reached out to Kuro, extending her fingers, attempting to just touch his skin. One of the tentacles used his momentary distraction and stabbed one of its spikes into his side, wrapping about his torso and pinning his arms to one another. He began to push outwards, just a little further and he would be free. But Kagura raised her fan and swept downward, a strange purple powder wafting from the edge of the fan. It hit Kuro's nose and his vision began to blur, his muscles weakening.

Before long his head fell back and his hair descended and he fell limp, still tightly gripping his sword. Inuyasha drew his sword as did Sesshomaru, and they were about to charge when a large purple barrier began to rise from the trench between the cliffs. Within the barrier wearing his usual blue dragon tentacle outfit, chuckling maniacally, pulling Kuro to the barrier beneath his feet, was their most hated foe. Sango growled, shaking her head as Kagome and Miroku stood near them, and Inuyasha spoke first.

"Naraku."


	29. Chapter 29

Naraku cackled maniacally, looking upon them all. Kuro had been knocked out by the powder Kagura had waved to his face, and he laid beneath Naraku's feet, sword gripped tightly in his hand. Naraku placed his foot on the back of Kuro's head, and turned his foot left to right, looking upon the rest of them as Kagura flew towards the barrier and hopped from her feather, landing safely inside. She looked to Sesshomaru with a sense of yearning and he watched her as well, before turning his attention back to Naraku. Kagome and Miroku, as well as Akitoke, all watched with their weapons in hand. Naraku spoke, chuckling still.

"I can't believe my eyes. Inuyasha, a demon? Fighting alongside Sesshomaru even. Lord Sesshomaru...how you have fallen. Shiori of the bats? Oh, and Kohaku...such fond memories I have with you boy."

Kohaku looked off in shame and Sango growled low, ears perking as Luna was enraged, aura pulsing at Kuro being stepped upon. Such dishonor...

"Sango is a demon as well, it would seem. So, you two mated did you? A demon and a demon slayer. How fitting. The monk and Kagome and the friar all seem a little fearful of you all. The weaker fear the weak, it would seem. And who is this we have here? Such an exquisite looking woman. A half demon?"

Naraku spoke sadistically, lowering himself to the ground as he stared upon Luna. Luna shouted back at him, shaking her head as her Sanguine formed in her palm.

"You don't know me, and have nothing to do with me! The same goes for Kuro, so let him go, NOW!"

Naraku laughed again, and looked at her with a grin.

"Perhaps I have nothing to do with you, cat demon. But this boy here? He and I have much more in common than you think...is that not so, Kagura?"

Kagura was currently bent down, stroking Kuro's hair gently. Luna growled at Kagura, and Kagura merely had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Naraku and nodded, sobbing a soft 'yes' as she looked back to him. All she kept doing was saying, 'All is forgiven. All is forgiven.' Naraku laughed and Inuyasha spoke.

"What do you mean by he and you have something in common?"

Naraku looked back up at them and chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's a very long story, but I suppose it is one that must be told. Kuro here, is indeed my offspring. My son."

Luna froze up, and Sango and Inuyasha shook their heads, disbelieving.

"Liar!"

Naraku laughed, and pointed at Kagura.

"Many years before I was born, Naraku, formed by the millions of demons that devoured Onigumo's flesh. Onigumo hadn't always been a bandit craving for wealth and drowning in lust and greed. He had once been a simple farmer, with a beautiful wife whom he had been with for just a short time. But he became insane with jealousy of the other young men who did as they pleased, not bound by duty or marriage or honour. So he abandoned her after leaving her with his seed, unable to accept the responsibility of having a family. Wrought with grief, he let his mind become encompassed by greed and lust.

He attacked villages and slew many, before suffering horrible burn wounds. The rest of his history you know quite well. However, his wife and child were left all alone. The woman could not support herself and the child, and she was going to die of hunger. Then, a Tiger Demon came upon her. He lusted for her beautiful young flesh. He raped her, and his aura seeped into her body and altered the child into a half demon. Not long after, the child was born. But he couldn't handle the combination of Onigumo's blood, his mothers blood, and his fathers blood. He lost control and killed them both, before moving on to become the Kuro you know today.

I found the wife after my rebirthing, and absorbed the tiger demon, making him a part of me, Kuro's demonic father. But I gave the mother life, and put pieces of my flesh into her and took away her heart, which fueled the plans for creating the incarnations I make for you all to see. The mothers name...was Kagura. Now known as Kagura the wind sorceress."

Kagura wept into Kuro's hair, sobbing as she clung to her only son. Inuyasha and Sango both stood there, stricken with disbelief. Sesshomaru as well. Naraku looked upon them, and chuckled.

"What's wrong? You all don't seem too emotionally tied to him when you know that he is indeed my son."

Luna felt a little differently, however. She leapt into the air and raised her blade, slashing at the barrier. The black wave of aura slammed into the barrier, and did nothing. It just was thrown aside, the barrier had not even begun to fluctuate as if it would break. Naraku laughed, shaking his head.

"I only grow in power. You can't defeat me with such simple tricks. If you wish to fight me, follow me. Find my home. If you make it in time, perhaps I won't absorb the flesh of this boy."

Naraku looked down at Kagura, and just grinned.

"Kagura. Entertain our company. It truly does my heart well to see you all again. Another chance to send you to hell. Hahahaha."

Naraku lifted his foot and kicked Kagura from the barrier, and she hit the ground with a yelp. Naraku laughed as Saimyosho buzzed above him, and he rose into the air. A purple whirlwind of miasma surrounded him. When it faded, he and the Saimyosho were gone. Kagura sat on the ground, hopeless as Luna raised her blade at her, pointing.

"Tell me where he went, now! Where did he take my Kuro!?"

Kagura looked to Luna with a look of defeat in her eyes, and smiled softly.

"Such a...such a beautiful young girl. And so strong. I'm glad my son...could have met such a fine young woman."

Sango shook her head, sighing.

"Amazing. That Naraku always has some sort of twisted surprise in store."

Sesshomaru walked forward, silent, and hopped from the cliff. He landed on the pillar Kagura sat upon, and stood just a few inches before her. He blinked once as she watched him with a sense of yearning, and hope. He spoke in his low, smooth voice, and watched her with a gentle expression.

"Come with us, Kagura. Defy him. Defy Naraku, and we shall save your son. And free you of this hold he has upon you."

Kagura bit her lip, and looked at them all. There were so many of them, and they were all so strong. They could do it, couldn't they? They could kill Naraku. She could be with her son again...She looked up to Sesshomaru and nodded, smiling with a new flame in her eye.

"Let's go!"

--

Hehehehehehe. Plot twistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Ain't I a stinkah!? Keep readin! Thanks folks!


	30. Chapter 30

In his dream, Kuro was drifting. Drifting in an endless black void, in his old body. He looked up, and a bright light shone around him. Above him was his new body, and curled atop its lap was Luna, dreaming peacefully. Kuro began to swim upwards through the darkness, and he neared them. If he could just enter his body, all would be well again. He got so close, hands scraping clothing, when a large thick green tentacle wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him down. Blood red eyes watched him, a wicked laugh echoing around him as the tentacles brought scythes and sickles, katanas and spears, knives and daggers, embedding each into his body.

Kuro snapped awake, flipped backward and landing on his feet, crouched down to one knee, claws ready. A laugh from his dreams made his head snap upwards, and he saw the bastard who had captured him.

"Kuro. How nice to see you. Do you know who I am?"

"I knew you smelled familiar. The one who devoured my fathers remains. My previous fathers stench is upon you too. You must be Onigumo...no...Naraku."

"Well done. You are by far one of the strongest demons I've met, after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru of course. You are going to become one with my body."

"The hell I am. You can't beat me. I'm better than you or any of your demons will be."

"Maybe so. But who ever said you had to fight me or one of my subordinates?"

Kuro blinked in confusion, and the ground around him began to rattle. Kuro held his stance, and hundreds of clawed hands burst from the ground. They all pulled themselves up, into the light, and Kuro froze. They were all...him. They were all his old bodies, looking exactly like him. Their eyes, emotionless and cold. Just like his once were. His still may hold the same look of emptiness, but Luna had filled that gap long ago. He realized this and held his stance still, growling softly. Naraku cackled, and lowered himself slightly from his airborne position, speaking to him.

"Long ago you were like these incarnations. Soulless, heartless and cruel. But you have fallen in love with a pathetic cat demon. You have lost your sense of priority. Power is everything, and you? You are nothing without your determination. When I am done with you, I'll rape and kill your little toy woman."

Somewhere, in the back of his head, the old Kuro whispered that Naraku was right. That Kuro wasn't the same. But there was a much stronger voice raging within him.

"...You're right, Naraku."

Naraku smirked, eyes glowing with victorious happiness, but quickly dulled when Kuro's body began to glow. Instead of his old purple aura which swirled about, pushing everything back, something new was formed. A purest white aura began to form around his feet, and then exploded into a torrent of energy. Naraku was thrown back into the cave wall, his barrier digging into the stone. Black electricity slashed at the ground, some of the imitation Kuro's being killed in the black bolts, some moving out of the way. Through the energy, Naraku could see a shadow of Kuro as he shouted.

"I'm not the same as I once was. No longer do I feel hollow and empty, my only purpose to kill all. My goals haven't changed, I will be the most powerful. However, my motivation has! I have someone I will give my life for, I have someone I will protect, and I will eliminate any threat that comes near her! So remember Naraku, I may not be the same as I used to be, but I will kill anyone before me simply because-"

The energy began to twist inwards towards Kuro, spiraling into one focused point. When the energy cleared, black and white lightning slashed at the ground, black stripes along Kuro's cheeks as his eyes glowed black with white pupils against them, his fangs lengthened and his claws extended, his Shiro Raikou crackling with power in his right hand as small flecks of energy danced around him, lightning slashing all about his body.

"I have someone to live for now...someone to protect."

"Kill him!"

Naraku shouted, and the imitation Kuro's charged forward. Kuro himself raised his sword, and spun it above his head. He slammed it into the ground, and aimed.

"Neko Raikou Hasaki. (Cat's Lightning Edgeblade)"

--

Luna leapt high into the air off of Hatchi's back, scanning the area. Where was it? Kagura, far behind with Kagome, Miroku, and Akitoke, had said that Naraku was based in a mountain back in the direction they had orginally came. What mountain? Inuyasha and Sango were below here, Inuyasha sprinting with Sango on her back. They had been running for some time now, and Luna had just now caught sight of a mountain. She shook her head, landing down in front of the two as they slowed to a stop.

"What is it Luna?"

Sango asked curiously, Inuyasha watching her lightly. She shook her head, turning back to them.

"The only mountain near here is...ours. Our den."

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide, and then slanted them. Of course. The perfect strategy. Hidden in plain sight. Just like Naraku. How he had managed to conceal his scent and his aura however was beyond him. It mattered not. All that mattered now was rescuing Kuro and killing Naraku. Luna began to run towards the mountain, and when they arrived at the base they waited for the others to show up. Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uhn, Miroku, Kagome, Akitoke, Hatchi, and Kilala all landed down by the three and looked at them wondering why they had stopped.

"He's inside this mountain. Can any of you sense him?"

Luna asked, impatient to finding her mate. Kagome and Miroku both closed their eyes, focusing their spiritual awareness. Kagome thought long and hard, before finally opening her eyes.

"There's a strong demonic presence in the direct center of the mountain."

"And Kuro's?"

Kagome shook her head, looking away.

"I couldn't get a strong signal. He's alive, a little closer than Naraku's, but his aura is fading. He's fighting, and hard too."

"Of course he is. Stupid idiot."

Luna said, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes. She turned towards the mountain, and raised her hands, her Sanguine forming in her palms. Her body pulsed with rage, and she roared as she swung down. Her sword emitted a huge black wave that slammed into the mountain, making a pathway for them. Not a very smooth one, but accessible all the same. She waited not for any plan, merely jumped inside and sprinted as fast as she could, the others close behind. She skidded to a stop when she saw lightning, black and white, dancing in a room not far from them. She began that way, and stopped at the entrance of the room. It was higher up, the opening she had made, and the sight below her left her in awe.

Kuro stood in the center of the large room, and she immediately recognized it. It was the 'playroom' she had used as a child. He wielded his Shiro Raikou, and was panting heavily. Blood stained his clothing, his sword gripped tightly in his hand even though it was limp. Swords shaped just like his old ones, at least six of them, were shoved into his body. Around him stood at least fifty other Kuro's, ones formed to look like his old body. Hundreds upon hundreds of them lay slain around him, he was literally walking in corpses. One of the Kuro's charged forward, and Kuro raised his sword to block it, but his wounds influenced his fighting.

The imitation Kuro thrust his sword deep into Kuro's heart, the tip protruding from the back. That same Kuro kicked him in his stomach and he flew backwards, slamming into the wall of the mountain. The remaining Kuro's stood still while two of them threw all four of their swords. Each one took a limb, stabbing through it and pinning him to the wall. Kuro gasped in pain, and coughed. Red blood fell from his mouth, landing on the little patch of ground remaining. Kuro sighed softly, exhaling as his body failed him. His eyes drifted to about halfway open, and lost their luster.

From above, Luna's heart had lost its vitality as she heard his own breathing slow...and then stop. No longer did his chest rise and fall. No longer did he struggle to win, no longer did he growl and roar. No longer, did Kuro live. Luna stood frozen as the others looked at her in sympathy. She fell to her knees, and screamed his name. She screamed it again and again, yet his body still hung on the wall. His beautiful silver hair was stained with his own blood, his body covered in wounds. Her Kuro, her love, her life. Was dead. She gripped her Sanguine tight, sobbing uncontrollably as Sango held her daughter.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both too looked off, saddened that yet another of the dog demon clan fell. Though he had been cat, he had been dog at heart. Or so those two believed. Kagura had joined Luna in her weeping, and Kagome seemed only a little shaken. Akitoke felt sympathy for Luna, as did Miroku and Kouga. A malicious, malevolent cackle broke their moment of grief, however, and the remaining Kuro's turned to flesh and tentacles, flying upwards to join both the brain and brawn behind these operations. Naraku descended quietly, and Luna's grief was replaced by an unfathomable rage.

"Look at your great Kuro now. He fought valiantly, but not enough it would seem. Now, his power shall be mine."

Naraku's tentacles shot forward, and enveloped Kuro's body, swords and all. Kuro's limp corpse was pulled along effortlessly, and Naraku's flesh disbanded from his body, forming a coccoon around Kuro. Around that coccoon formed a barrier. Naraku stood proud, looking up to them all.

"You arrived too late to save your mate, half-demon. What will you do now? All of you, and your pathetic weaknesses?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but froze. He looked to Luna, who now stood on two legs, Sanguine in her palm. The sword pulsed, and a twisted black and white flame began to surround it. A single black wing, and a single white wing, both formed of fire formed on her back. Her orange clothing turned white, and her eyes pulsed black with white pupils. She screamed out in both grief, and rage. She leapt forward, and descended towards Naraku, slashing at him. He smiled as his barrier caught the sword, and though it held up for a good moment, it was not enough to pierce the barrier.

So the others all joined in. Kagome shot her arrows, Miroku his sutras. Akitoke his spears, Sesshomaru his Tenseiga and Toukijin. Kagura her dance of blades, Inuyasha his Tetsuuga. Hatchi and Kilala spewed red and black flames, Kouga kicked with all of his demonic might. Rin and Ah-Uhn waited outside, Jaken shooting flames from his staff of two heads. Naraku scowled, his barrier curling inward. But he smiled, as even through all of their attacks, Naraku's barrier held up. He thrust tentacles outwards, and shot bone spikes from his body. Kouga and Miroku were hit, Kagome had to evade the attack. The others blocked or dodged it, and continued to fight.

"Hahahahaha! Never will you defeat me! I am Naraku! I will always be strong! I will always be victorious! You are all inferior FOOLS!"

Luna was slapped backwards by a tentacle, and she began to lose hope. Her demonic rage subsided, and she was overcome with grief once more. She simply sat there, and wondered what the point was? Even if she did win, she couldn't bring Kuro back. The Tenseiga couldn't revive him, his aura fought all light. He would be forever gone. Naraku saw here lying there, and smirked.

"You see? Without her precious mate, she will die a horrible death, completely enveloped with sorrow. She will wander the earth a spirit, restlessly looking for her love. But he will always be with me after today."

Naraku twisted one of his tentacles, solidifying it until the point became sharp like a sword. He shot it directly at Luna, and she opened her eyes only enough to look at the Shiro Raikou that lay on the ground by the coccoon that enveloped Kuro. Tears continued to stream down her face as the tentacle flew forward at a rapid speed. Luna's eyes closed and she bit her lower lip. She saw no point in fighting back. She could only think of one thing, and it showed when she spoke it.

"...Kuro."

Naraku's eyes opened wide as the coccoon that enveloped Kuro burst open, slashes of white energy emerging from the coccoon. The flesh burst forward, sliced into thousands of pieces, and the entire room watched in awe. They saw no Kuro dash from the coccoon, not even with their perceptive demonic and spiritual senses. All they saw were flames fly into the air in a perfectly straight line towards where Luna sat down. Naraku's tentacle neared her face, and it only was about an inch away from her forehead. But it was all for naught, when a bright flash of white slashed downward, sending the tentacle into the wall cut into seven different slices even though they saw only one wave.

Luna slowly opened her tear soaked eyes, looking up.

"What are you doing, lying there defenseless? Is this truly the woman I love lying here as if this insignificant demon had any sort of true power?"

Her lips twitched, and then extended into a full smile. Kuro stood in front of her, and he was once again in his demonic form. But this one was much different. His eyes were white, no pupils whatsoever, just pure glowing radiance. His body was covered in glowing white stripes, the rest of his skin darkened to a black color. His long white hair had been tinted black at the tips, and his clothing remained the same shining silver. His Shiro Raikou rose in the air, and flew into his palm. He turned to Naraku, and slanted his eyes. He gripped his sword, and the rocks and pebbles around him began to rise into the air, the air waving as if the humidity had risen.

"I told you once before, Naraku. I have someone to protect. This girl, that you attempted to slay. Luna. My, Luna. I'm going to show you now, Naraku. Why you will never lay a hand on her. As a matter of fact, after this battle...you'll never lay a hand on anyone, ever again."

Inuyasha was suddenly behind Luna. He lifted her into his arms despite her protests, and retreated to the side of the huge cave. The others joined him, and simply watched. Naraku laughed, and smiled, but many could tell that it was not the same. Naraku was...nervous. He let his full power roar forward, his eyes glowing red as his bones sharpened and his tentacles began to grow spikes and sharpen at the tips. His aura, purple miasma, slashed at the ground around him, decimating the many imitation Kuro's around him. Kuro's aura remained the same, the pebbles and rocks around him floating in the air, his hair rising, his clothing drifting upward only stationed by his body.

Naraku regained his confidence, and laughed.

"That is all that remains of your aura? Pathetic fool!"

Naraku shot two long bone spikes at Kuro, and Kuro closed his eyes.

"For my mistress."

Kuro's body suddenly exploded. The ground around him turned into a huge crater, black and white electricity roared around him but unlike before. Before it had been three to five feet long bolts, but these were different. They were enormous bolts of lightning that reached the top of the cave, slashing into the ground and circling him. His sword became more jagged, and glowed with a fiercer power. Naraku's bones melted as they neared his body. The pebbles and rocks that rose around Kuro were either annhilated by the lightning or melted away from the intensity.

Naraku's eyes held a trait none of them had seen before; fear. Kuro spun his sword expertly, and brought it backwards, the tip scraping the ground. All of the lightning and aura around him circled, spiraling inward, to his sword. Kuro raised his blade back, and leapt into the air, swinging it over his shoulder.

"For my clan!"

Inuyasha drew his Sesshomaru, and took the same position, leaping high and bringing the blade above his head. Sesshomaru himself drew his Toukijin, and charged forward, leaping beside his brother. Kagome nocked an arrow, and fired it. Sango threw her weapon with all her might, and Miroku flung his staff at Naraku, glowing with spiritual energy. Luna raised her Sanguine, and slashed at Naraku with as much power as she could summon. Naraku spun in place, empowering his barrier. But it stood with as much fortitude and stability as a one legged stool against the might of the assault. Naraku roared as their energies, shining black, white, bright blue, purple, all of them slashing and stabbing his body until he roared in pain.

"No! I am the demon Naraku! I am invincible! How could this have happened to me!?"

His voice became gritty and deep, and his body was replaced by a red spider about the size of your standard dog. The spider demon looked about, scared, and began to scitter away from Inuyasha and his group. It looked back, and was halted by a white wall. It looked up, and Kuro stood tall, raising his sword. The spider demon gasped, inhaling sharply, but was too slow as Kuro stabbed his sword downward, into and out of the spiders body. The spider demon limped, fell, and evaporated into mist. Kuro spun the blade three or four times, before it turned to the white orbs that flew into his body.

His demonic phase ended, and he returned to his normal form. Luna leapt from her position, soaring above all of them, and cried out. Kuro looked up, and raised his arms. He caught her with ease, and held her close to him as she buried her face into his chest, sighing in happiness, calling him an idiot and a stubborn fool. Inuyasha and Sango smiled, the others all sheathing their weapons. Kagura lifted her hand to her chest, and smiled in great joy as she felt her heart beat within it. Kagome sighed, slumping against Akitoke. He had stood beside Kouga and Jaken, the three of them feeling very useless in all of these enhanced and ultimate demon Lords.

"We won..."


End file.
